Imperio
by Aritou
Summary: Draco está siendo un chico muy, muy malo.
1. Prefatio

**N/a: **Es la primera vez que publico un fanfic en este fandom, parece increíble cuando llevo toda una eternidad metida en él y lo aprecie tanto. Aún así, siempre supe que si lo haría, sería de estos dos. Estoy súper nerviosa, pero confío plenamente en que serán sensatos y me dirán si vale la pena o me sigo guardando la historia para mí.

_Disclaimer aplicado._

* * *

**Imperio**

* * *

_**Prefatio**_

**- Prefacio -**

* * *

**H**ermione Granger despertó esa mañana sintiéndose extraña… otra vez. Era una sensación incómoda que se había vuelto familiar en las últimas dos semanas. No podía decir que fuera así todos los días, pero le preocupaba que algunas veces despertara en su cama sin tener una remota idea de qué había estado haciendo en horas anteriores aparte de dormir. Poseía en su memoria ciertos espacios en blanco que, aunque pensara y se devanara los sesos, simplemente no conseguía rellenar.

Se incorporó en su lecho muy despacio, bostezando en el proceso. Era algo que le preocupaba, sí, pero no lo suficiente. No cuando seguía mucho más preocupada de lo apegado que estaba Harry a ese espeluznante libro y de lo cerca que estaban los EXTASIS, ¡a solo un año, madre mía!

También estaba el asunto de este chico pelirrojo llamado Ronald Weasley, uno de sus mejores amigos, dicho sea de paso. Actualmente Hermione no estaba demasiado segura de esto último, no cuando la sangre le hervía mientras lo veía besuquearse con Lavender Brown en cada maldito rincón de Hogwarts. La simple imagen conseguía evaporar su ánimo en un santiamén. Ron en definitiva no había sido su persona favorita últimamente, por lo mismo, que el corazón le tamborileara cuando lo tenía cerca y absurdas e inexistentes mariposas bailaran asquerosamente en su estómago cuando le sonreía era inaudito. Ridículo. Patético.

Con un resoplido, alejó esos pensamientos de su mente y salió finalmente de la cama, dispuesta a comenzar su rutina.

.

—Perdona, Hermione, me he tropezado.

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza.

—Está bien, Neville—respondió sin mirarlo, aunque sin necesidad de hacerlo sabía que él lucía apenado y probablemente se encontraba sonrojado—. Ten más cuidado la próxima vez.

—Vale—lo oyó suspirar de alivio.

Cuando alzó la mirada de su libro vio que se había sentado dos asientos más allá. Se retorcía las manos, nervioso, mientras hurgaba en su mochila, supuso que ahora que Snape impartía Defensa contra las artes Oscuras, esta asignatura se había convertido en un completo dolor de cabeza para Neville Longbotton. Era muy común verle nervioso antes de un examen—y durante; y luego de haber terminado, lucía terriblemente pálido.

Cerró su libro de texto y lo colocó de vuelta en su mochila. Escuchaba a Harry y a Ron parloteando a su lado sobre Quidditch, para variar. Hermione era feliz cuando sabía que la atención del pelinegro estaba centrada en otra cosa que no fuera aquel extraño libro ni en nada relacionado con Voldemort. Sin duda era un respiro de aire fresco para sus propios nervios. La paranoia de su amigo por cada minúscula cosa que parecería estar ligada con el lado oscuro iba en aumento, y Hermione lo último que deseaba era que él volviera a meterse en problemas—que todos volvieran a meterse en problemas.

Lo que, aunque quisiera negarlo, sabía que sucedería tarde o temprano.

La relativa paz llegó a su fin cuando de la nada salió a colación el tema de Draco Malfoy: La muchacha afinó el oído cuando oyó la frase «No vendrá» provenir de Harry.

—¿Quién? —cuestionó Ron.

—Malfoy.

Hermione soltó un suspiro cansado y volteó a mirarlos.

—Harry, no empieces otra vez.

—¿El qué?

—Con tus sospechas sobre Malfoy.

—Solo he dicho que no vendrá hoy a Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

—Sí, y sé que no lo estás diciendo como un comentario aislado.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no vendrá?—intervino el pelirrojo.

—Mira la hora, Snape entrará por esa puerta en cualquier momento y, si añadimos a eso que Malfoy no apareció en el desayuno, no es de extrañar que no aparezca por aquí tampoco.

—¿Y eso es relevante por…?

—¿Cuándo, en años anteriores, Malfoy ha faltado a Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?

Ron pareció estarlo meditando.

—Harry—se adelantó Hermione—, que Malfoy falte a una clase no dice nada. ¿Quién no lo ha hecho alguna vez?

—Tú—fue la respuesta automática de Ron.

Ella le lanzó una mirada afilada, luego volteó a mirar nuevamente al otro muchacho.

—¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

—Está tramando algo, Hermione, lo sé—respondió, obstinado.

La joven volvió a suspirar y dirigió la vista al frente cuando se percató de que el profesor Snape entraba al aula.

Malfoy nunca llegó.

.

Esa noche, mientras cenaban, se dedicó a ignorar los cuchicheos de Harry y Ron y las miradas furtivas que estos lanzaban a la mesa de Slytherin. Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor luego de la última clase, Harry casi había parecido decepcionado de encontrar al arrogante rubio en su respectiva mesa, como si de esa manera todas sus teorías conspirativas de ese día se iban al traste. Lo que, muy seguramente, había sucedido.

Disfrutaba de su budín de chocolate mientras escuchaba distraídamente la plática que tenían Ginny y Dean frente a ella. Su apetito murió, sin embargo, y sintió unas inmensas nauseas, cuando notó que Lavender se había hecho hueco entre Harry y Ron y ahora se dedicaba a acariciar el cabello de este último mientras le susurraba al oído. Harry, visiblemente incómodo, se había apartado lo más que le permitía el reducido espacio del banco y ahora se dedicaba a ojear aquel estúpido libro de nuevo. Hermione ya sentía su cena lo suficientemente arruinada como para ponerse a discutir nuevamente con él sobre la dudosa procedencia de dicho texto.

Murmurando una despedida, se puso en pie, recogió sus cosas y comenzó a andar buscando salir lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar. Apenas cruzó las colosales puertas, se detuvo y soltó un prolongado suspiro.

_«Eres patética, Hermione»_, se reprendió a sí misma. Giró el cuerpo nuevamente en dirección al Gran Comedor, ¿si ella volvía y se sentaba de nuevo en su puesto, él se percataría de que ella había vuelto? ¿Ron siquiera había notado su ausencia? Cerró los ojos momentáneamente y volvió a soltar otro suspiro; la felicidad parecía estar escapándose lentamente de ella cada vez que lo hacía.

Consiguió serenarse después de un minuto. Abrió los ojos y se obligó a ahogar un chillido cuando observó a Draco Malfoy de pie frente a ella, muy cerca. No lo había oído aproximarse en ningún momento.

—Malfoy—jadeó.

—Estás en mi camino, Granger—fue su contestación.

La joven no esperó un segundo más para moverse a un lado y dejarle el camino libre. Sin dirigirle ni un insulto, él comenzó a caminar alejándose de ella. Hermione lo siguió con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista.

* * *

Sus pasos hacen eco, resonando por aquel pasillo pobremente iluminado por las antorchas. Mantiene las manos dentro de los bolsillos y su tormentosa mirada sigue siendo altiva. Su rostro anguloso se encuentra recortado por la escasa luz, mostrando una expresión insondable.

Entonces se detiene abruptamente. Saca una de sus manos de los bolsillos y la estampa contra la pared de piedra más cercana.

—Maldita sea—sisea.

¿Acaso es idiota? No puede verla marcharse sola porque en cuanto pasan unos segundos él la sigue como un jodido retrasado mental. ¿En qué momento se ha vuelto tan dependiente de Hermione Granger? Dos malditas semanas han sido suficientes para tenerlo como un perrito faldero tras ella. Por Merlín, él casi había estado a punto de hacer algo estúpido cuando le vio allí de pie, con los ojitos cerrados, ajena a todo.

Igual a cuando…

Gruñe por lo bajo y vuelve a esconder la mano dentro del bolsillo, apretando el puño. Debe controlarse si no quiere mandarlo todo a la mierda. Ya está lo suficientemente jodido como para terminar de hundirse por los putos gestos de una sangresucia.

_De Granger._

—Herm…

Se muerde la lengua a tiempo. _«¡Estás en un pasillo de Hogwarts, imbécil!». _Su imprudencia puede salirle cara en tiempos como estos, donde tiene una peligrosa misión que cumplir. Una misión suicida.

Aprieta los puños con más fuerza y mantiene la boca firmemente cerrada porque se muere por dejar salir su nombre a los cuatro vientos.

Siente que va a enloquecer.


	2. dominationis et obedientia

**N/a:** Agradecida con todos los favoritos y los _follows_, y sobre todo con la personita que se tomó la molestia de darme su opinión.

Pretendía publicar el capítulo el fin de semana, pero resulta que hoy es el cumpleaños de Draco Malfoy y no me he podido contener, parece una perfecta ocasión para iniciar esta historia (;

Antes de comenzar, tres cositas:

- Pretendo jugar con los tiempos, así que estén atentos con eso. Si se fijan con más atención, notarán cuándo algo sucede y cuándo ya sucedió.

- Los capítulos se dividirán en dos partes, así que no se extrañen cuando se den cuenta.

- Y por último: _**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.**_

_Disclaimer aplicado._

* * *

**- Unus -**

_**dominationis et obedientia.**_

**(Dominación y Obediencia)**

* * *

**I**

**(**_**Dominationis**_**)**

* * *

—_**N**_o voy a conseguirlo—murmura para sí mismo Draco Malfoy mientras se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza y tira de sus cabellos en un gesto de total desesperación.

El Señor Tenebroso va a matarlo. A él y a sus padres. Todo gracias a su ineptitud, a no ser capaz de reparar un jodido armario ni de buscar mejores alternativas para asesinar a Albus Dumbledore. Aquel collar no había sido su idea más brillante, sin duda; lo único que había conseguido era casi matar a una asquerosa chica Gryffindor, arriesgándose a ser descubierto de manera patética. Por días enteros, Draco se encontró en un estado paranoico, preguntándose una y otra vez si había dejado rastro alguno que lo delatara y lo condujera directamente a él. Sus ojeras se habían acentuado más y la palidez de su rostro cada vez tenía un aspecto menos saludable. No es que eso realmente importara. No cuando no es capaz de cumplir la misión que Lord Voldemort le ha encomendado personalmente.

«Mata a Dumbledore—recuerda claramente sus palabras, con ese aterrador siseo que le puso los pelos de punta y le hizo temblar las piernas como si fuera una jodida niñita—. Tienes que matarlo.»

—Tengo que matarlo—se repite a sí mismo, en voz muy baja—. Tengo que matar al viejo estúpido.

Cuando logra convencerse lo suficiente, alza la mirada. Allí, frente a él, permanece el armario evanescente. La puerta se encuentra abierta y en su interior se distingue la diminuta figura de un pajarito. Un pajarito muerto.

Ha vuelto a fallar. Y eso que ha intentado muchísimos hechizos, pero no hay manera de que la maldita cosa consiga trasladar algo sin matarlo en el proceso o dejarlo vagando por algún limbo. Es simplemente ridículo que este mueble viejo y lleno de polvo sea capaz de hacerlo caer en la completa zozobra.

Se levanta de donde ha permanecido suficiente tiempo ya lamentándose y procede a intentarlo de nuevo con algún otro objeto en la habitación.

—_Harmonia Nectere Passus_.

.

La idea se le ocurre un martes mientras se encuentra en los desolados pasillos del ala norte del colegio. A esa hora, la mayoría de los estudiantes están muy ocupados atiborrándose de comida en el Gran Comedor. Draco parece haber perdido el apetito desde hace mucho; sabe que ha perdido peso en esas semanas, solo se alimenta cuando lo requiere necesario. Saltarse el almuerzo por tercer día consecutivo, sin embargo, no se siente como algo significativo. Lleva el estómago hecho un nudo desde que ha salido de la maldita Sala de los Menesteres, completamente frustrado por no conseguir resultado alguno con el armario evanescente. Siente que el tiempo se le acaba alarmantemente rápido, y honestamente, está cagado de miedo.

Los ojos le pican de manera vergonzosa, quiere llorar de frustración, romper algo, gritar fuertemente solo para desahogarse. Piensa que está muy alejado en ese momento de los baños como para llegar a tiempo. Acelera el paso y luego se detiene de golpe al sentir repetidas pisadas acercarse a él en dirección contraria. Maldición, se supone que aún faltan unos quince minutos para que termine la hora del almuerzo. Seguramente ni siquiera han servido el…

—¡…postre!

Alarmado y molesto consigo mismo por no actuar con más rapidez, se afana en buscar un escondite momentáneo, barriendo desesperadamente el lugar con la mirada. Encuentra un pequeño recoveco detrás de una estatua y no lo piensa dos veces antes de introducirse allí dentro, pegándose mucho a la pared. Tiene a su favor la sombra que le proporciona la gran figura de mármol, así que está seguro de que si no hace el más mínimo ruido, nadie sabrá que está allí.

—¡Deja de pensar con el estómago por un momento, Ron!

Genial, lo que le faltaba. Tener que esconderse del infame trío dorado. A veces siente que ha caído lo suficientemente bajo como para pensar que ponerse a hacer el pino sobre la mesa de profesores con Peeves lanzándole huevos podridos a la cabeza es poco humillante.

—¡Pero solo era un momento, Hermione!

—Ron, es suficiente.

—¿Te pones de su lado? —la comadreja suena claramente indignada.

—Me siento un poco mal y sus discusiones no ayudan precisamente.

—¿Te ha vuelto a doler de nuevo, Harry? —Granger se oye alarmada.

—No es eso, solo no he dormido casi nada.

_«Pues ya somos dos, Potter»_, piensa Draco con desprecio. No le toma demasiada importancia a la conversación que están llevando a cabo, solo desea que desaparezcan de una buena vez. Por un instante cavila sobre la posibilidad de lanzarles un hechizo, algo leve que solo los haga sobresaltar, pero pronto llega a la evidente conclusión de que esto lo delataría y aunque ya no tiene ganas de llorar, sabe que sus ojos deben encontrarse rojos. No es una imagen que quiere mostrarle a esos tres.

—… eres como una enciclopedia humana, Hermione.

—Ronald, por favor.

Él vuelve a prestar atención, mas solo oye cómo los dos chicos sueltan carcajadas estúpidas que se vuelven cada vez más lejanas. Pasados unos minutos de silencio, tiene la certeza de que ya se han marchado. No tiene la más remota idea de a qué vino aquel comentario de Weasley, puesto que había estado desconectado de su conversación, pero la intriga está allí, no precisamente por la conversación en sí, sino por aquel último comentario.

Draco Malfoy sabe, por más que le guste negárselo—y probablemente jamás, en toda su vida, será capaz de aceptarlo en voz alta—, pero está seguro de algo: Hermione Granger es lista. Bastante. Lo suficiente incluso para que por su culpa su padre lo haya reprimido y castigado de las peores formas en años anteriores solo por estar una nota por debajo de ella—«Que una sangresucia, Draco, sea mejor que tú, mi hijo. Es simplemente inadmisible». Qué coño, es insultantemente inteligente para una bruja de su edad y de su estatus. Y la muy perra lo sabe, que es lo peor de todo. Se la da de modesta en ocasiones, pero no le sale. Aquel brazo perpetuamente estirado en cada clase y la sonrisita soberbia cada vez que responde correctamente, lo que es siempre—jamás se equivoca, la muy jodida—, la hacen quedar como una cerebrito y una alumna modelo para la mayoría del profesorado.

Granger lee muchísimo, sabe muchísimo, y, por un momento, Draco se pregunta si de entre tantas páginas que ella se devora diariamente no estará la respuesta a su problema. Si dentro de Granger, dentro de ese cerebro y memoria de sangresucia sabihonda, está la solución a todos sus dolores de cabeza. ¿Su ingenio y habilidades intelectuales son capaces de descifrar el enigma que se encuentra en un armario mágico estropeado? Ella quizás pueda ser capaz de ver eso que Draco, en su creciente desesperación e impotencia, no ha sido capaz de ver.

Todavía.

.

Es viernes y está seguro de que puede predecir la rutina diaria de Granger. Por el alma de Salazar, qué mujer más aburrida. Del Gran Comedor a clases, de clases a la biblioteca, ¿cómo ha podido vivir todo ese tiempo sin desear tirarse de la Torre de Astronomía? Y más sorprendente es que ella realmente parece estar bien con eso, parece disfrutarlo, de hecho. La ha visto sonreír innumerables veces mientras lee tomos imposibles en la biblioteca. Él no es que odie leer, pero hacer de esa actividad un hábito planeado sabe que puede volverse tedioso y simplemente se obligaría a dejar de hacerlo.

No es que él haya tenido la oportunidad de leer últimamente, se dice. Por lo menos no con motivo de esparcimiento. Los últimos libros que ha leído han estado muy ligados con las artes oscuras.

Dirige la mirada a su antebrazo izquierdo, cubierto por la túnica negra. Suspira.

_«Hagámoslo de una vez, sangresucia»_, piensa.

Por una fracción de segundo se pregunta si se ha detenido a pensarlo lo suficiente. ¿Esta idea es inteligente? Sin duda es poco sensata, pero él jamás se ha caracterizado por ser sensato precisamente. Observa a Granger por medio de las estanterías, como está de espaldas él, solo es capaz de distinguir su enmarañado cabello; lleva en la misma posición varios minutos, demasiado concentrada en su lectura. Arrastra la mirada hasta el antiguo reloj en la pared, si no se apresura la vieja Pince lo encontrará in fraganti.

Vuelve la mirada hacia la chica y con deliberada lentitud saca la varita de entre sus ropas. La apunta con ella.

¿Encantar a la impura es la mejor idea? Duda un segundo. Pero es solo eso, un segundo, porque lo cierto es que el pensamiento que nació hace unos días lleva seduciéndolo cada vez más. Controlar a Granger. A la jodida sangresucia que lo ha superado tantas veces y que incluso se atrevió a pegarle en una ocasión.

«¡Tú, vil, odiosa, perversa y pequeña cucaracha!»

Aprieta fuertemente la mandíbula ante el recuerdo. El riesgo vale la pena.

La lengua le hormiguea cuando dice el hechizo:

—_¡Imperio!_

Nunca se sintió tan satisfecho de lanzar una imperdonable como en ese momento. Está seguro de que la maldición ha sido un éxito cuando se percata de la inmediata relajación que adopta la postura de la muchacha. Sus hombros bajan y ella echa el cuerpo hacia atrás, recostando la espalda completamente en el respaldo de la silla. Draco entonces se permite salir de su escondite, acercándose sin producir el menor ruido bajo sus zapatos caros. Rodea la mesa en que se encuentra y la observa de frente; el libro ha quedado olvidado, permanece abierto de manera descuidada sobre la mesa, con las manos de Granger laxas a su lado, las palmas abiertas hacia arriba. Él imagina que es como si ella le está ofreciendo sus muñecas para ser encadenada. El pensamiento lo llena de maliciosa complacencia. Sonríe.

—Granger—la llama, arrastrando las palabras—. Ponte de pie.

Obedeciendo sin poner ningún tipo de resistencia, ella se levanta de su silla. Su mirada está dirigida al vacío.

_«Granger»,_ esta vez se dirige a ella mentalmente. Necesita asegurarse de que sigue sus órdenes en cualquier circunstancia, «_mírame»._

Los ojos castaños se encuentran con los suyos, se les nota levemente vidriosos, pero no es algo que se advierta de buenas a primera. En ellos aún se observa indudablemente el brillo de la vida. Una mirada con alma.

Da un paso más cerca de la mesa y se inclina, apoyando ambas manos sobre la superficie de madera, mirándola todo el tiempo. Granger realmente tiene unos ojos enormes. Viéndolos así, tan de cerca y sin ninguna distracción, se da cuenta de que prácticamente son del mismo tono que su pelo.

—De ahora en adelante soy tu amo, lo que quiere decir que debes obedecerme en cada puta cosa que te ordene.

Ella no asiente, pero es obvio que sigue bajo su influencia. Draco baja la mirada hacia su nariz, pequeña y respingona. Está toda cubierta de pecas; casi consigue hacerlo pensar que es adorable.

—Oye, sangresucia—comienza, arrastrando las palabras con intención, llevado por un extraño impulso—. Di que soy tu amo.

Ella entreabre los labios.

—Eres mi amo.

Algo vibra en su estómago al escucharla. Suspira.

—Buena chica.

* * *

Camina de un lado a otro con las manos sujetas a su espalda. Está ansioso. Ansioso y enfadado. Ella aún no llega, y eso no está bien. Él le ha dado una orden muy clara: «Reúnete conmigo en la Sala de los Objetos Ocultos». Ella sabe que debe ser precavida y andar con cuidado, asegurándose de que nadie la siga y mucho menos ir acompañada; Draco se lo ha recalcado muchísimas veces ya. Hay un viejo reloj cucú en la pared contraria, y se percata, horrorizado, que escasamente han pasado cinco minutos desde que le dio la orden.

No obstante cuando la ve llegar, dos minutos después, le espeta:

—Dime por qué has llegado tarde, maldita sea.

—Mis deducciones concluyen que cinco a diez minutos son transcursos de tiempo aceptables respecto a la distancia entre la Torre de Gryffindor y el tapiz de _Bárnabas el Chiflado_.

Incluso hechizada, la impura seguía siendo toda una marisabidilla.

—Sangresucia—escupe acercándose a ella y tomándola del cuello de la túnica—. Debes acudir apenas te llame.

—He acudido apenas me has llamado.

—¡No me contestes!

Draco no sabe cómo, pero Granger aún posee la capacitad de responder sin que él se lo ordene, de rebatir ciertos comentarios y opiniones. Lo obedece en todo, sí, y sus réplicas nunca están cargadas de acritud y son puramente objetivas, es verdad; pero el simple hecho de que ella aún parezca tener control sobre su lengua, lo jode un montón.

Debería ser una simple esclava. Sin hablar ni pensar. Solo obedecer.

Mas no lo es, y esa es una de las cosas que lo tiene tan mal respecto a ella. Hermione logra cambiarle el estado de ánimo de un segundo a otro, sin buscarlo, sin pensarlo, sin saberlo. Con sus gestos, sus respuestas… su docilidad. Ella es competente en todo lo que se le ordena, suele tener una respuesta para casi todo y es capaz inclusive de corregirle en ciertas cosas, lo que le causa admiración, y maldita sea el mundo por permitirle sentir algo así por alguien como ella; pero la verdad es que Granger es una caja de sorpresas. Y muy probablemente, su propia caja de pandora.

Draco la contempla en silencio. Ella ha obedecido y mantiene la boca cerrada mientras le mira sin perturbaciones.

—Dime por qué tienes los ojos rojos—se ha percatado de sus párpados irritados, hinchados y con los bordes rojizos.

—He estado llorando.

Alza una ceja, incrédulo.

—¿Y qué podría hacer llorar a una sangresucia como tú? ¿Has sacado un Supera las Expectativas en algún ensayo? —la observa burlón.

—No—Hermione, como siempre que se encuentra en ese estado, no se muestra ofendida por su tono ni su sarcasmo, a pesar de que él está seguro que puede percibirlo—. Mis sentimientos por Ron me han sobrepasado momentáneamente.

—¿Weasley? —frunce el ceño—¿Qué sentimientos?

—Celos.

La suelta de repente, como si quemara. La brutal honestidad de su respuesta no es lo que lo ha impactado tanto, sino la respuesta en sí. Tan corta y tan _clara_. Granger tiene sentimientos por Weasley, celos, concretamente. Y los celos y el deseo van de la mano. Granger _desea_ a Weasley, a la jodida comadreja pobretona.

—No jodas, Granger. Eres más lista que eso.

—No estoy muy segura de entender tu observación.

Draco se chupa el labio inferior, en un gesto inquieto. Cierto que muchas veces bromeaba respecto a la sangresucia y el pobretón en un entorno romántico, y estaba casi seguro de que a Weasley le gustaba ella. ¿Pero Granger? ¿A ella gustarle él? Aún siendo quien era, había mejores prospectos.

—No puede gustarte Weasley—suelta con aspereza.

Ella se queda muy quieta en su sitio, sus labios hacen un rictus que causa la curiosidad en el rubio.

—¿No puede… gustarme Ron?

Parece súbitamente desorientada. Draco jamás ha visto tal reacción en ella. Bajo sus órdenes, se mantiene siempre serena e inalterable. Se acerca nuevamente, lo bastante como para tomarla por el mentón y alzar su rostro para mirarla mejor. Sus pupilas vidriosas lo observan con fijeza, demandando una respuesta. Sus labios están resecos, y él ni siquiera busca recriminarse cuando acerca su mano libre y roza el labio inferior, rosado y carnoso. Su cálido aliento le calienta la yema de los dedos.

Es allí cuando se da cuenta del poder real que tiene sobre ella, y, al ser verdaderamente consciente, algo bulle en su interior, algo oscuro y primitivo.

—No, Hermione—pronuncia entonces, su voz cargada con inusitada suavidad. Cada vez que dice su nombre siente que la lengua le da cosquillas. Cosquillas de esas que no dan risa—. _No puede gustarte Ron Weasley_.

* * *

**II **

**(**_**Obedientia**_**)**

* * *

**Q**ue Merlín y todos los grandes magos la ayuden, son pasada las ocho de la mañana y Hermione va tarde a su primera clase del día. Algo malo está sucediendo con ella y su reloj interior. Si de algo se ha caracterizado siempre es por ser puntual, por jamás llegar tarde a una clase o alguna reunión programada. Hoy, sin embargo, ha sido un completo desastre apenas poner un pie fuera de la cama. El chillido de angustia al notarse la única en la habitación y ver la hora no ha sido normal. Mientras se alistaba en tiempo record, se ha pasado todo el tiempo refunfuñando por las compañeras de cuarto que se gasta, ¿cómo es que ninguna ha tenido la suficiente consideración de despertarla un miércoles por la mañana? Más importante, ¿cómo es que no ha sido capaz de despertarse ella misma en primer lugar, con todo el escándalo que hacen Parvati y Lavender mientras se arreglan para el desayuno? Lo cierto es que esta mañana ha despertado sintiéndose terriblemente agotada, como si ocho horas de descanso no han sido suficientes.

Ocho horas, ocho horas… Ahora que lo piensa, ¿cuándo se durmió anoche? Fuerza la memoria pero no consigue respuesta a su interrogante. Se ve envuelta en una nueva angustia, ¿en qué momento ha dejado de tener control sobre su rutina? Mientras alcanza la puerta del aula de Aritmancia, se dice que más tarde buscará una solución a su repentino problema.

Suspira, la profesora Vector no estará contenta.

.

Harry se aparta las gafas mientras se presiona los párpados cerrados con dos de sus dedos, en un claro gesto de agotamiento. Todo esto se vuelve cada vez más hastiante, más difícil. Ser Harry Potter comienza a ser un suplicio, una tortura, como una clase de mal karma que se ha arraigado en él por algo que debió haber hecho en otra maldita vida, y lo peor de todo es que los demás parecen no verlo, no notar el grave peso sobre sus hombros, el ser El Elegido y el saberse el objetivo de el-que-no-debe ser nombrado—de Lord Voldemort. Es sencillamente terrible. Encima tiene esta rara misión que le ha encomendado el profesor Dumbledore con respecto al profesor Horace Slughorn.

En ocasiones, Harry se imagina siendo un chico normal, con dos padres vivos, un padrino—también vivo— y el único agobio de poder reprobar en alguna asignatura. A veces, mirándolo en perspectiva, cree que Hermione lo tiene mucho más fácil que él.

Atraído por el pensamiento de su amiga, su mirada se detiene brevemente unos metros más allá, en la cabellera pelirroja de su mejor amigo que en ese momento es víctima de los dedos de Lavender Brown que parecen haberse convertido repentinamente en pálidos tentáculos que oprimen y tironean cada hebra mientras su dueña se ocupa de succionar la boca del muchacho. La vista es perturbadora, sin duda, y Harry se ve forzado a apartar la mirada. Si meses atrás le hubieran dicho que esos dos protagonizarían escenas de tal calibre, se habría muerto de la risa. Es decir, ¿Ron y Lavender? ¿Cómo es que algo así pudo suceder?

Suspira, sintiendo un dejo de empatía por su mejor amiga. Para él no es un secreto lo que ella siente por Ron. De hecho, para Harry, era muchísimo más viable el pensamiento de ellos dos juntos—vamos, constantes discusiones, celos encubiertos por máscaras de orgullo… todo eso debía de desembocar en algo, ¿no?

Pues parece que no, porque el que actualmente Harry se vea en la obligación de tener que ir todas las tardes a la biblioteca para poder pasar un poco de tiempo con Hermione en vista de que esta no soporta estar en la Sala Común con esos dos unidos todo el tiempo por la boca, le dice claramente que esto va de mal en peor. Hermione cada día parece ser incapaz de estar en el mismo radio que Ron.

Camina hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda, dispuesto a salir de la Sala Común de Gryffindor; solo sus ágiles reflejos le permiten echarse a un lado justo en el momento en que este se abre dejando pasar a la desaliñada joven.

—¡Hermione! —profiere con sorpresa.

—Hola, Harry—lo saluda ella con gesto ausente, parece estar más preocupada en rebuscar algo de su mochila.

—¿Qué… Qué haces aquí? —balbucea.

Ella alza entonces la cabeza, intrigada por su tono de voz. Se le nota incómodo.

—¿Es demasiado extraño que una Gryffindor esté en su propia Sala Común?

—No es eso—se apresura él al entrever un ceño fruncido por su parte—. Solo que no se te veía mucho por aquí últimamente… ya sabes.

Ese «ya sabes» va acompañado con un vistazo dirigido específicamente a las dos sanguijuelas en el sillón del fondo. Hermione inmediatamente dirige su propia mirada hacia aquel punto. Hace una mueca.

—Eso es claramente indebido.

El pelinegro voltea a verla nuevamente, extrañado. Su comentario sin duda alguna está cargado de reproche, pero, a diferencia de en ocasiones anteriores, a Hermione no se le nota afectada de modo personal. Mudo, observa a continuación cómo la joven se dirige a la pareja y procede a soltarle una extensa charla sobre la moral y los buenos principios.

_«¿Qué rayos está pasando»_, se pregunta Harry, totalmente confuso. ¿Cómo es que Hermione no está celosa? ¿Cómo es que no se ha dado media vuelta y salido huyendo de allí? ¿Cómo es que sus ojos no se han humedecido ni un poco ante la vista? Más importante, ¿por qué se encuentra riñendo a ambos jóvenes en plan «Prefecta Perfecta» sin verse ni un poco dolida? Harry se percata de la mirada de auxilio que le lanza Ron, y cae verdaderamente en cuenta de que Hermione ha actuado de la misma manera a como si hubiese visto a cualquier otra pareja de estudiantes besuquearse en algún sitio público del castillo.

—Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien? —le pregunta tiempo después, cuando Ron y Lavender han optado por salir pitando de allí.

—La verdad es que no, Harry, si te soy sincera—él casi sonríe—. Los deberes me tienen agotada y parece que las horas de sueño no me proporcionan el debido descanso.

No es la respuesta que pretendía escuchar. La ojea atentamente, analizándola. Parece la misma Hermione de siempre, un poco ojerosa, eso sí, y quizás más despeinada, pero su humor no se asemeja al de los últimos días.

—¿Todo bien con Ron? —suelta de repente.

Ella se endereza y lo mira. Sus enormes ojos castaños parecen buscar algo en su propia mirada. Su entrecejo se frunce muy levemente.

—Supongo que sí. Bueno, no parece que esté muy contento ahora mismo luego del sermón—bien merecido, por cierto—que le he dado, pero es que mira que andarse con esas siendo también un prefecto, no entiendo cómo es que Dumbledo…

—Hermione—la detiene en seco, posando ambas manos sobre sus hombros y mirándola con inesperada seriedad—. ¿Está todo bien con Ron? —vuelve a cuestionar.

Parece ser el turno de ella de preguntar:

—Harry, ¿te encuentras bien?

Y él suspira, rendido. No es fácil ser Harry Potter.

* * *

_T_res días, ella se mantenía siguiendo sus órdenes al pie de la letra. Granger se desempeñaba muy bien en cada labor que le asignaba, desde encontrar un libro específico en la biblioteca hasta en estudiarlo en casi tiempo record, no por nada era una cerebrito, por lo que Draco estaba seguro de que cuando ella le decía que en dicho libro no estaba la información que él solicitaba, él le creía. Lo cierto es que cada día se convencía más de que echarle aquella maldición había sido una idea brillante, con la sangresucia come libros ayudándole a investigar un modo de arreglar el armario evanescente, la búsqueda parecía estar fluyendo rápidamente; ya no necesitaba estar rompiéndose la cabeza sobre dónde buscar, ella también era muy buena en eso. A este paso, el Slytherin calculaba que no le tomaría demasiado encontrar la solución.

Y entonces Granger ya no sería necesaria.

Draco se irguió ante el pensamiento. La miró, y fue algo así como… curiosidad. La encontró allí, sentada con la espalda perfectamente recta sobre ese sillón de terciopelo negro. Sus rodillas estaban muy juntas y el ruedo de la falda debía estar a lo sumo cuatro dedos por encima de estas. Sus manos reposaban sobre su regazo, entrelazadas. Llevaba la rebelde melena recogida en un moño desenfadado sobre la coronilla, dejando expuesto su blanco cuello de cisne. Miraba al frente, con el semblante relajado y los labios entreabiertos, respirando de manera acompasada.

Era… bonita. Muy a su manera. Como una muñeca abandonada por su dueño, del tipo que ya no le cepillan el cabello ni le hacen el debido mantenimiento, como sonrosar sus mejillas regularmente y retocar sus labios. Le recordaba vagamente a una figurita de porcelana que se había encontrado de niño una vez que curioseaba por las habitaciones de los pisos inferiores de su mansión; se trataba de una niña de rizos oscuros con la cara llena de polvo por el tiempo. En aquel momento no le prestó la debida atención, ahora se preguntaba qué habría sido de ella.

Ahí, sin embargo, había una figura de carne y hueso. La de una chica. Menuda, con la piel pálida y lisa… y Draco se moría por tocarla.

—Hermione—la llamó, arrastrando las palabras.

Cayó en cuenta de que era la primera vez la llamaba por su nombre, y que en realidad no tenía nada que ordenarle, no en ese momento. Su subconsciente parecía haberlo hecho nombrarla solo por el simple placer de hacerlo, de poder paladearla con toda la libertad que le había sido otorgada al haberse convertido en su amo.

Su dueño.

Dio un paso hacia adelante, luego otro y otro más, hasta que se vio frente a ella, a solo un palmo de distancia. Alzó entonces los dedos hasta llevarlos a la altura de su mejilla. La tocó. Era cálida y suave, y él se vio en la necesidad de apoyar su palma completa, sintiendo su calor abrasarle.

_«No es una muñeca»_, se dijo, como si se tratara de una verdadera revelación. Las muñecas eran frías, ella en cambio era caliente, y las muñecas no le provocaban nada, ella en cambio…

—Curiosidad—murmuró para sí mismo—. Es solo curiosidad—se repitió mientras sus dedos comenzaban a trazar el contorno de su cara.

Merlín, Granger realmente se sentía como una chica.

* * *

Chasquea la lengua y arruga la carta entre sus manos. Leerla por tercera vez no ayuda a calmarlo, no hace nada buscando excusas entre las palabras escritas, ya que el mensaje es claro: el tiempo se agota. Y Draco está al borde de la desesperación.

—_Incendio_—susurra apuntando a la hoja de pergamino con su varita y mira con ojos vacíos cuando esta se consume entre las llamas. Sale de la Lechucería con pasos firmes, resonando más de lo que deberían sobre el suelo.

Está enfadado. Asustando. Desesperado.

Cuando llega a la Sala de los Objetos Ocultos la ve allí, justo donde la dejó, sentada en el piso con un libro pesadísimo en el regazo. Su mirada no se eleva cuando él entra, y esto no hace más que enfurecerlo.

—Sangresucia—sisea con evidente desdén. La muy estúpida sigue sin conseguir nada, sin darse cuenta de que podría ser su ruina—. ¡Granger! —llama a bocajarro.

Ella lo mira finalmente, aunque despabilada, no se le ve afectada en lo absoluto por su tono despótico.

—No he encontrado nada significativo—dice como toda respuesta.

—Eres una inútil—escupe Draco dando una paso hacia ella.

—Considerarme de esa manera cuando tú mismo insistes en solicitar mis capacidades de búsqueda, es contradictorio.

En otro momento, el comentario podría hacerlo sentir cierta admiración disfrazada de desprecio, pero actualmente Draco Malfoy está demasiado irascible como para tomarse de buena forma su insolencia. En dos zancadas se afirma frente ella, la coge del cabello y tira con fuerza hacia arriba. Hermione lanza un gritito de dolor y de manera instintiva lleva ambas manos al puño que la sujeta. Su tacto es frío; Malfoy rechina los dientes.

—¡No me toques! —vocifera indignado, sacudiéndola y dejando de agarrarla para verla perder el equilibrio y caer de rodillas sobre el suelo—¿Cómo te atreves a poner tus asquerosas manos de impura sobre mi persona?

La muchacha continúa en su sitio, el cabello le cae a un lado de la cara y sus ojos miran un punto fijo en la habitación.

—¡Mírame cuando te hablo!

Como un imán, sus ojos castaños se dirigen a los de él. Las pupilas de Draco, siempre grises, están opacadas por un manto oscuro de profundo odio. Vuelve a alzarla, esta vez apretando su garganta entre sus manos, y, con una fuerza que solo es capaz de producir la adrenalina que corre disparada por todo su cuerpo, la estampa contra una vieja estantería. Granger lanza un aullido de dolor pero esta vez mantiene las manos laxas a cada lado de ella. Draco, todavía con sus dos manos rodeando su delgado cuello, la contempla: tiene la mirada puesta en su rostro, con los ojos vidriosos y humedecidos. El dolor la ha hecho llorar. Y él sonríe, porque finalmente ha producido una reacción en ella, más que el instinto de buscar apartar sus manos de su cabello, tocándolo… haciéndolo sentir cosas que no debería—el mínimo contacto de su parte ha hecho detenerse su corazón una milésima de segundo; es malditamente humillante.

—Escúchame bien—comienza, en un siseo contenido acercando su rostro al de ella—: yo soy _Draco Malfoy_, y como tal, debes respetarme y prestarme la atención que me merezco.

Puede sentir su pulso agitado contra su palma. Dirige su vista hacia allí, sus manos de dedos largos rodean por completo su pálido cuello. Los ojos le brillan con malicia ante la perspectiva de poder estrangularla, de apretar su garganta hasta romperla, como un simple mondadientes. Draco es capaz de acabar con su absurda existencia en un sencillo movimiento, ejerciendo solo un poco más de fuerza.

Las manos le pican, la idea lo tienta.

—Draco…—su voz es solo un susurro, pero debido a la cercanía él lo oye perfectamente y su mirada se dirige a su rostro, confundido—… Malfoy—con la poca libertad que le da su posición, se las arregla para asentir casi imperceptiblemente, como si estuviera haciéndose a la idea de sus palabras—. Lo he entendido—finaliza.

Toda la ira, el odio y la impotencia parecen haberse evaporado justo en el momento que ella pronunció su nombre. Sus enormes ojos le observan sin vacilación, con la chispa de la convicción y una muda subordinación.

—¿Qué has dicho? —formula en un hilo de voz.

—Tú eres Draco Malfoy. Lo he entendido—contesta de inmediato.

Parpadea, las manos vuelven a picarle pero no está seguro de que esta vez sean por querer estrangularla.

—Repítelo. Repite quién soy.

—Draco Malfoy.

—Otra vez.

—Draco…

—Para—se pasa la lengua por los labios para humedecerlos; la voz le suena ronca cuando vuelve a hablar—: Otra vez.

—Draco…

—Para—se chupa el labio inferior. Suspira—: De nuevo.

—Drac…

La besa. Porque no soporta escuchar su nombre en sus labios de muñeca rota. Solo dos sílabas, todo lo que él es. Cuando ella lo pronuncia, en cambio, suena a infinito, a libertad, a gloria. Sus manos sueltan su garganta y se apresuran a tomar su rostro firmemente. Pasa la lengua por los labios de ella de la misma forma en que lo hizo con los propios segundos atrás, sabe a sal y azúcar. Es raro. Se siente raro.

Pero no importa, porque se siente bien, y por un momento solo es un chico besando a una chica que lo ha estado volviendo loco—de una manera jodidamente absurda, teniendo en cuenta quién es ella—por las últimas semanas; por la que se ha estado reprimiendo y ha disfrazado ese morboso anhelo con curiosidad. Una palabra tan insignificante, si le preguntan. Y Draco Malfoy—Draco, solo _Draco_—, dueño de Hermione Granger, no es insignificante.

Nunca.

* * *

Próximo Capítulo:

**_exacerbatione ac libido._**

**(Provocación y Lascivia)**


	3. exacerbatione ac libido

**N/a: **Un millón de gracias a todas esas personas que comentaron, y a los nuevos _favs_ y _follows_. Sin embargo, debo dar un especial agradecimiento a Sunset82 por brindarme todo su apoyo. Este capítulo es para ti, corazón (:

_Disclaimer aplicado._

* * *

**- Duo -**

_**exacerbatione ac libido.**_

**(Provocación y Lascivia)**

* * *

**I **

**(**_**Exacerbatione**_**)**

* * *

**L**a mira a lo lejos, está cargada de tantos libros que le parece increíble que todavía pueda seguir en pie. Con los brazos tan flacos que posee no debería tener tanta fuerza para sostener tanto peso. Se pregunta por qué no los levita; sonríe para sus adentros de manera socarrona, luego dicen que es la bruja más inteligente de su generación.

Aunque lo cierto es que lo es, porque aquella información que le suministró hace días respecto a que los squibs no pueden reconocer pociones era algo de lo que él, siendo un sangrepura, no tenía noción alguna, y ciertamente le ha dado una idea estupenda. Quizás de una vez por todas podrá cumplir la misión de matar al viejo Dumbledore. El simple pensamiento lo llena de impaciencia, temor, ansiedad y muchas otras emociones contradictorias, pero no está en posición de hacerse una introspección respecto a esa maldita misión, su destino ha sido sellado hace mucho.

Ahora bien, si no quiere fallar debe planear todo muy cuidadosamente, quizás tome un poco más de tiempo del que pretendió en un principio, pero lo importante es que tenga éxito en su cometido.

Vuelve la mirada a Granger y se da cuenta de que ha desaparecido de su rango de visión, siente la súbita ansiedad ante este hecho y se obliga a mantener la calma. _«Maldito idiota»_, se recrimina a sí mismo, _«Deja de estar pendiente de cada puta cosa que hace»_, se dice; pero una cosa es decirlo y otra muy diferente hacerlo, y se vuelve cada vez más duro luego de cada jodido encuentro, encuentros que últimamente han dejado de tener un solo fin: el de buscar información para cumplir la misión encomendada por el Señor Tenebroso; en cambio Draco se ha visto en la necesidad de requerir su presencia por el simple hecho de poder contemplarla libremente… de tocarla.

Suspira y casi agradece ver a Crabbe y Goyle acercándose a él, ya que pese a que los dos idiotas no hacen más que sacarlo de quicio últimamente, sin duda lograrán alejar sus pensamientos muy lejos de la sangresucia.

* * *

—Hermione, aquí.

—Pero Harry…

—Solo un rato, por favor. Realmente lo necesito.

Con un suspiro de derrota, la muchacha se acerca al tronco y procede a sentarse en la grama, recostando la espalda contra la corteza, justo al lado de su amigo. Sabe que Harry más que querer escaquearse de una sesión de estudio, también desea reposar un rato. Lo observa en silencio, leves ojeras se le notan debajo de los párpados, claros signos de que no ha dormido bien últimamente. La cicatriz le ha dolido de nuevo, lo sabe sin que él se lo haya dicho.

—¿Hay algo en mi cara? —pregunta él con una sonrisa.

—No es eso—sonríe ella de vuelta—. Me preguntaba si parte de tu cansancio también tiene que ver con Ginny.

Él se sobresalta al instante.

—¿Ginny? —titubea— ¿Qué pasa con Ginny? —se le nota nervioso de repente.

Hermione pone los ojos en blanco y choca su hombro con el de él de manera amistosa.

—No te hagas el tonto.

Harry se pasa la mano por el pelo, revolviéndolo más si cabe, en un claro gesto inquieto, no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que la pequeña Weasley ha hecho mella en él con el tiempo, y el que Dean y ella estén juntos parece no ser muy del agrado de Harry, aunque él busque disimularlo a toda costa.

—Vale, no sigo—suspira ella, se le ve bastante consternado ya en su propia vergüenza—. Solo quiero que sepas que no me parece nada malo—comenta posando una mano suavemente sobre la de él, dándole ánimos. Sabe que la mayor preocupación con respecto a Ginny, además de Dean, es Ron; al parecer que te metas con la hermana de tu mejor amigo sigue siendo una clase de sacrilegio en el mundo mágico así como en el muggle.

—No… No sé a qué te refieres.

—Claro, Harry, claro—sonríe para sus adentros.

—Qué bonito—se escucha una voz provenir de alguna parte—. Potter y Granger, una imagen digna para la portada de Corazón de Bruja.

Malfoy se acerca junto a sus dos gorilas franqueándole. Siente los dedos de Harry crisparse bajo los suyos. Al alzar la mirada se tropieza con los ojos del cabecilla Slytherin fijos en sus manos juntas, imagina que a eso se está refiriendo con el comentario venenoso.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? —pregunta ella con tedio.

Malfoy entonces se encuentra con sus ojos, y por un segundo, Hermione ve las cejas rubias acercándose y un brillo reprobatorio en sus pupilas, pero parece ser solo un espejismo porque al segundo siguiente los ojos grises y burlones están puestos en Harry, ignorándola completamente.

—¿Te has cansado de jugadoras de Quidditch como Chang y ahora vas a por cerebritos insufribles como la sangresucia?

El comentario es como pólvora encendida, de inmediato Harry hace el ademan de querer levantarse, tiene la mandíbula muy apretada y destila odio por los ojos.

—Harry, no—lo detiene, apretando más su mano y tirado de él hacia ella.

La acción parece molestar a Malfoy que saca su varita de entre su túnica y apunta a ambos con ella, mientras Crabbe y Goyle, imitándole, hacen lo mismo. Hermione echa un vistazo a todos lados, parece increíble que ese cobarde haga un movimiento tan directo a plena luz del día en un patio repleto de estudiantes.

—Deja de hacer el tonto, Malfoy. Un profesor aparecerá en cualquier momento y se verán en verdaderos problemas—lo encara sin un ápice de miedo, es un poco humillante verse en la situación actual, cuando ellos aún están sentados en el suelo y los otros tres los miran desde arriba, pero esto no la hará mostrar ningún signo de debilidad ni mucho menos sumisión.

La mirada grisácea del rubio está fija en ella, observándola con una persistencia inusual. Casi parece que quiere decirle algo.

—Malfoy, tiene razón—oye a Goyle rezongar, está mirando de un lado a otro en busca de potenciales testigos que puedan perjudicarles.

La boca del muchacho hace un rictus y finalmente aparta los ojos, bajando la varita.

—No eres nadie, Potter—arrastra las palabras despectivamente, da un paso atrás y junto a los otros dos chicos se aleja de allí rápidamente.

Hermione es capaz de sentir los músculos de Harry relajarse poco a poco cuando ellos ya han desaparecido de su rango de visión.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta suavemente.

—Me pone de los nervios cada vez que se refiere a ti de esa forma—murmura girando la cabeza para verla.

La Gryffindor se encoje de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Es casi una novedad que Malfoy se haya metido con nosotros cuando hace mucho no lo hacía, ¿no crees?

Él lanza un gruñido en respuesta y ella sonríe.

—Es tan solo un idiota—afirman ambos al unísono y al percatarse de ello estallan en carcajadas que disipan mágicamente el mal rato.

* * *

—_C_omo es bien sabido, el encantamiento _Reparo_ se utiliza muy frecuentemente para reparar objetos rotos. Si se es lo suficiente hábil, puede conseguir reparar incluso…

Draco está sentado a su espalda, demasiado concentrado en sus rizos castaños como para prestar atención a sus palabras. Ella permanece en el suelo a los pies del sillón, con un—cuándo no— libro en el regazo, leyendo su contenido en voz alta. Aunque no se preocupa en interpretar lo que dice, sí es consciente del sonido de su voz, la cadencia de esta cuando finaliza algún párrafo, la manera en que toma aire antes de proseguir con el siguiente; imagina sus labios moviéndose al son de sus palabras y la imagen le hace enrollar un rizo en su dedo índice y tirar de él para alzar su rostro.

De inmediato ella deja de leer, viéndose obligada a fijar la mirada en el amplio techo de hormigón. Un segundo más tarde su visión es obstaculizada por la de un rostro pálido y ceniciento que la observa muy de cerca.

—¿Qué sucede? —interpela al verse interrumpida en la labor que le ha sido encomendada anteriormente.

—Nada—susurra él con la mirada puesta en sus labios. Son rosados y carnosos, y como es usual, se encuentran resecos.

Lleva el pulgar hasta allí y los acaricia despacio, con una fijeza casi obsesiva. Ella se deja hacer, porque es lo que siempre hace en estos casos, porque está para eso. Draco retira un poco el labio inferior hacia abajo y visualiza parte de sus dientes frontales, esos que una vez hace dos años hizo crecer con un divertido hechizo; sabe que luego de eso Granger aprovechó para encogerlos a un tamaño menor de lo que eran originalmente. Una decisión acertada, sin duda alguna. La punta de su dedo se humedece un poco y él aprovecha para pasarla por toda la extensión de su carne pulposa, quitándole un poco de resequedad.

Siente nuevamente esas irrefrenables ganas de besarla que no han parado desde la primera vez. Tener esa boca tan dispuesta…

—Hermione—ronronea inclinándose hasta llegar a rozar sus labios, de nuevo ha dicho su nombre por el simple placer de hacerlo, porque lo siguiente que hace es besarla largo y tendido, en una posición, aunque extraña, no menos deliciosa.

Sabe al glaseado del bizcocho de la cena, Draco saborea cada recodo de su boca, como si todavía pudiera encontrar un poco. Hermione, aunque en un estado pasivo, abre la boca para él y su lengua se entrelaza con la suya, adaptándose a su ritmo casi de inmediato. Para ella no hace falta repetir una orden, por lo que desde la primera vez en que él le ordenó—con los ojos entornados y la mirada hambrienta—que le respondiera todos y cada uno de sus besos, Hermione se dedicó a obedecerle.

Y es tan jodidamente buena en eso como en todo lo demás.

Suspira en medio del beso y se retira para poder coger aire. Contempla con un deleite casi obsceno lo hinchados y húmedos que ahora se muestran sus labios. Todo por su causa.

Vuelve a enroscar los dedos en su cabello y se relaja en su sitio, sintiendo el agradable peso de su cabeza en sus rodillas, ella todavía tiene el rostro alzado y la mirada perdida en algún punto sobre ellos.

—Dime quién más te ha besado alguna vez aparte de mí, Granger—la demanda sale de sus labios casi sin darse cuenta; una súbita curiosidad ha crecido en su interior.

—Victor Krum.

Se tensa en su sitio, pero casi al instante se relaja.

—Bueno, era de imaginarse—hace una pausa—. Ha sido en el baile de navidad de cuarto curso, ¿cierto?

—Así es.

Siente la necesidad de ahondar en detalles, pero se reprime a tiempo.

—Estabas guapa—suelta de repente.

La recuerda en aquel vestido azul, incluso el estupor que causó no solo en él, sino en casi todo el estudiantado que la observó llegar del brazo de Victor Krum como si fuera una princesa. El cabello lacio, las mejillas coloradas, el brillo en sus labios y sobre todo en sus ojos…

—¿Aún te gusta Victor Krum? —pregunta entonces, hundiendo la mano en su pelo. Necesita saberlo. _Realmente _lo necesita.

—No—niega con toda naturalidad—. No de manera romántica. Es una muy buena persona.

Draco frunce los labios y el agarre en su pelo se fortalece.

—Las buenas personas son un asco—arroja con aspereza—. Deberías olvidarlo.

—Vale.

La mira, preguntándose si la maldición_ Imperius _es capaz de hacer que ella olvide a la gente.

De todas formas no es como si olvidar a esa basura de Krum fuera algo relevante.

Sonríe maliciosamente y se inclina para volverla a besar.

* * *

—No sé cómo hace Hermione para encontrar algo tan rápidamente en este lugar—murmura Harry para sí mismo, inclinado hacia la estantería, deslizando el dedo por los diferentes títulos—. Aquí está. ¡Por fin! —toma el libro entre sus manos y se apresura a llegar hasta la mesa en donde está su amiga—Hermione, lo he conseguido luego de una búsqueda muy, muy, muy exhaustiva—manifiesta con una sonrisa victoriosa—. Ah—se detiene.

La muchacha permanece con la cabeza apoyada en los antebrazos y los ojos cerrados.

_«Se ha dormido»_, suspira Harry mirándola en silencio, _«Pobre, seguro se ha quedado estudiando hasta tan tarde»._

Si de algo peca Hermione, es de extralimitarse respecto a los estudios. Nunca deja de admirarla por ser una persona tan dedicada, pero tampoco está a favor del hecho de que se desmaye del cansancio gracias a ello.

_«Para otra será»_, se dice mientras vuelve a poner el libro de transformaciones que ha cogido anteriormente de vuelta en su sitio. Algo llama su atención por el rabillo del ojo, al mirar, se alarma de notar a Malfoy inclinado hacia su mejor amiga. Como impulsado por un resorte, Harry se apresura a llegar hasta él. Saca rápidamente su varita y lo apunta con ella.

—¿Qué demonios haces, Malfoy? —gruñe apuntando a su espalda.

El rubio se toma su tiempo antes de voltear y enfoca la mirada en la punta de su varita.

—Qué sensible estamos hoy, Potter. Primero en el patio y ahora aquí. Qué poco respeto por los lugares públicos.

—No he sido yo quien ha sacado la varita primero.

—Oh, es verdad—él sonríe un momento, mas la mueca se convierte casi al instante en una de desprecio—. Bájala ahora.

—No si no me dices qué le estabas haciendo a Hermione.

—¿A Granger? —bufa y peina un mechón de su cabello hacia atrás, con expresión chulesca—¿Qué querría yo con esa come libros? Como no sea para copiar sus apuntes… Lo que, si me permites, pienso que es patético—arrastra las palabras mirándolo burlón.

Harry continúa en silencio, mirándolo atentamente, alerta de cualquier movimiento en falso. El Slytherin, al ver que su punta no ha causado el efecto deseado, suspira de manera teatral.

—Relájate, Potter. No le he hecho nada—ignorando deliberadamente que aún está siendo apuntado, pasa por su lado y se toma la molestia de chocar su hombro con el suyo antes de marcharse de allí, en una innegable postura de desafío.

«Aún», le parece escuchar a Harry, pero no está muy seguro.

* * *

**II **

**(**_**Libido**_**)**

* * *

_**L**_a estaba mirando… otra vez. Ha sido un completo imbécil de pensar que esos dos estúpidos podían despejar su mente de Hermione, parece imposible sobre todo cuando los muy idiotas se habían empeñado en fastidiarla a ella y a Potter que se encontraban teniendo una amena charla en el patio del colegio… muy amena, de hecho. Demasiado. La atención de Draco se vio atraída a ellos justo en el momento en que la vio posar su mano sobre la de San Potter tan descuidadamente. Y él, todo bonachón incluso tenía el descaro de lucir avergonzado.

Así que, sin realmente ser quien controla sus actos en un principio, caminó hacia ellos, con su postura altiva, pavoneándose.

—Qué bonito—escupió esas dos palabras con toda la ironía que era capaz de salirle de su venenosa boca—. Potter y Granger, una imagen digna para la portada de Corazón de Bruja.

Su mirada seguía posada en sus manos, ante la vista algo en su interior parecía haber nacido, comenzando a corroer su cuerpo desde dentro, iniciando por su estómago.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

El sonido de su voz obligó a sus ojos dirigirse hacia los de ella, como atraídos por una especie de imán. La muy perra lucía tan tranquila mientras se dirigía a él. _«Traidora»_, quería decirle, pero alcanzó a controlarse a tiempo y alejó su mirada para posarla en Potter. Luego de su errado comportamiento, Granger no merecía ni un mínimo de su atención.

—¿Te has cansado de jugadoras de Quidditch como Chang y ahora vas a por cerebritos insufribles como la sangresucia?

El comentario tuvo el efecto deseado. Draco sabía que si quería encender a Potter o al pobretón solo necesitaba referirse a Granger como lo que era. Vio al Gryffindor hacer el amago de ponerse de pie pero entonces la muchacha a su lado tiró de su mano y la tomó con más firmeza. Algo comenzó a bullir dentro de Malfoy, quizás esa cosa que nació en su interior y que comenzaba a sentirse ácida y muy caliente. Llevado por sus impulsos, tomó la varita de entre su túnica y apuntó a los dos con ella, con Crabbe y Goyle imitándole casi al instante.

—Deja de hacer el tonto, Malfoy. Un profesor aparecerá en cualquier momento y se verán en verdaderos problemas.

Sus ojos volvieron a chocar con los de ella, era inevitable. Simplemente no podía ignorarla. Hermione lucía segura en su propia insignificancia, no parecía amilanada ante la postura ofensiva que ellos tres habían tomado. Ni ella ni Potter, lo que se sentía jodidamente humillante.

Estaba a punto de lanzarle un hechizo, quizás un _Cruciatus_ estaría bien. Así ella aprendería a no desafiarle. Ella, que era suya, que debía obedecerlo en cada puta cosa y demostrarle el debido respeto. Y aún así…

—Malfoy, tiene razón—escuchó a Goyle a su lado. El sonido de su voz lo hizo espabilarse. ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer delante de medio colegio? ¿Acaso era imbécil? Delatarse de aquella maldita manera por una sangresucia.

Hizo una mueca y bajó la varita.

—No eres nadie, Potter—dijo, arrastrando las palabras como solía hacer, suministrándoles el debido desdén. Aunque el comentario iba dirigido claramente al muchacho, Draco sabía que gran parte también estaba dirigida a Hermione.

Sin decir nada más se marchó de allí, molesto consigo mismo, con el mundo, con Granger, con Potter.

.

Sus zapatos hacen el mínimo de ruido contra el suelo, con las manos en los bolsillos, se dirige a un lugar en específico. La necesita, necesita su presencia, su atención. Sabe que está en la biblioteca a esa hora, se conoce demasiado bien su rutina. Entra en silencio bajo la atenta mirada de Madame Pince, la ignora mientras se adentra más en el lugar; dando vueltas entre estanterías se encarga de apartar la atención de la vieja gárgola sobre él y cuando logra su cometido se dirige directamente hacia su objetivo.

Sonríe cuando se posiciona de pie a su lado.

—Tan descuidada—susurra a la nada.

Allí está ella, dormida, ajena a cualquier cosa a su alrededor, a su _necesidad_. Se chupa los labios y se acerca un poco más, sus cabello se encuentra dispersos libremente por la superficie de madera, cubriendo gran parte de su rostro, pero sus labios estás despejados, igual de dispuestos que muchas otras veces.

Draco se inclina.

—¿Qué demonios haces, Malfoy?

Aprieta los dientes suprimiendo el impulso de dar un salto atrás. ¿En qué momento ha dejado de ser un ser racional y pensante para convertirse en un troglodita descerebrado incapaz de controlar sus impulsos? Ha estado a un jodido segundo de ser descubierto, por nada más y nada menos que Potter. _Potter_. Que ya lo tiene hasta los cojones. ¿Es que el muy imbécil no es capaz de despegarse de Hermione? ¡No la ha dejado sola ni un minuto en todo el puto día!

Relaja la mandíbula y muda la expresión a una burlona antes de darse media vuelta, nota la varita muy cerca del rostro.

—Qué sensible estamos hoy, Potter. Primero en el patio y ahora aquí. Qué poco respeto por los lugares públicos.

—No he sido yo quien ha sacado la varita primero.

—Oh, es verdad—tuerce la mueca en una sonrisa que rápidamente se convierte en un gesto desdeñoso—. Bájala ahora—su voz se ha vuelto afilada, lo ve directamente a los ojos, con profundos deseos de ser un basilisco en ese instante para así poder asesinarlo con una sola mirada.

—No si no me dices qué le estabas haciendo a Hermione.

Contiene el deseo de rechinar los dientes. El hijo de puta tiene el descaro exigir explicaciones respecto a él y la sangresucia, ¡como si tuviera derechos sobre ella!

—¿A Granger? —se las arregla para soltar un bufido despectivo, acariciándose el cabello en una perfecta actuación engreída—¿Qué querría yo con esa come libros? Como no sea para copiar sus apuntes… Lo que, si me permites, pienso que es patético—dice mirándolo socarrón, a ver si cae en su provocación.

No es así, el Gryffindor permanece muy quieto observándolo amenazadoramente y a Draco no le queda de otra que suspirar exageradamente.

—Relájate, Potter. No le he hecho nada—con el valor que le proporciona la ira contenida que retuerce sus entrañas, se hace a un lado esquivando la varita y pasa junto a él teniendo especial cuidado en chocar su hombro con la suficiente fuerza para desestabilizarlo un poco—… Aún—finaliza, pero esto no es necesario que lo escuche nadie más.

_«Si supiera»_, piensa; todas las cosas que desea hacerle, cada jodida fantasía que irrumpe en su cabeza cuando menos se lo espera. La forma en que él la toca: sus labios, su cara, su cabello, sus hombros… y la deliciosa manera de acariciarla por la que últimamente ha comenzado a delirar.

La desea, tanto si es correcto, como si no. Está jodidamente caliente y lo único que puede hacer es esperar a que ella se quede sola.

Siente ganas de romper algo.

.

Se abalanza sobre ella en cuanto la puerta se cierra tras ellos, arrinconándola contra la pared más cercana y comenzando a besarla como si su vida dependiera de eso. Está ansioso y excitado, con el cuerpo temblándole de deseo que no hace más que incrementar con la humedad de su boca y la calidez de su cuerpo. En un principio a ella se le dificulta seguirle el paso, y en su desesperación, Draco le muerde la boca y gruñe de placer cuando ella suelta un ruidito. Sus manos inquietas se pasean por su espalda, su cintura, la curva de sus pechos a sus costados. La empotra más a la pared, quiere fundirse con ella.

—Hermione—balbucea mientras hunde el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello.

Huele a vainilla y sabe a sal; Draco es incapaz de contenerse a hacerle un chupetón, demasiado vistoso en esa piel blanca y cremosa. Excitado con la imagen se inclina nuevamente y la muerde suavecito en la clavícula, su fragancia lo envuelve en un manto de anhelo y lujuria.

La arrastra con él hasta la superficie acolchada de un diván de terciopelo verde, demasiado desacorde con la corbata rojo Gryffindor de ella. Inquietado ante la imagen, se la arrebata de un solo tirón; la muchacha lanza un quejidito de dolor pero el sonido no hace más que excitarlo, y, ni corto ni perezoso, la cubre con su cuerpo, comenzando a besarla de nueva cuenta. Sus manos se pasean por su estómago, en una sensual danza hasta llegar al dobladillo de su suéter de lana, los dedos le tiemblan mientras se cuelan debajo de la prenda, tocando ese pedazo de piel tersa y cálida.

Draco suspira en medio del beso y consigue separarse, medio incorporándose para poder contemplarla desde arriba. Granger tiene los labios rojos, rojísimos, y muy hinchados, como las manzanas en verano o fresas en invierno. Sus mejillas están coloreadas y tiene las pupilas dilatadas.

_«Lo siente, siente el deseo»_, piensa Draco con una emoción apenas contenida. Puede que esté hechizada, pero su cuerpo aún es capaz de sentir y reaccionar ante estímulos externos.

Baja la mirada gris y hambrienta hasta sus manos traviesas que siguen bajo su camisa. Alza la prenda mientras la coge por la cintura, sintiéndola pequeña y suave. Se inclina con auténtica curiosidad al notar una diminuta peca en medio de su estómago. Traga saliva mientras, guiado por un extraño impulso, pasa la lengua por su ombligo con absoluta devoción. La siente estremecerse bajo él.

Entonces se detiene.

Con un jadeo se echa hacia atrás de manera tal que cae de culo contra el suelo. Siente el pulso martillearle en las sienes y la cabeza le da vueltas. Aterrado, baja la mirada a su entrepierna y contiene un gemido de angustia mientras se lleva las manos a la cara.

Por el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin, todo este tiempo, ¿cómo ha sido capaz de…?

Oye un ruido y jadea por segunda vez, alzando el rostro, nervioso. Hermione se ha incorporado y permanece en silencio con las manos en el regazo, con el cabello el doble de desaliñado que siempre y el uniforme descolocado.

Lo está mirando.

Draco vuelve a taparse la cara con las manos y ahoga un sollozo. Es ella, ella le está haciendo algo, él sencillamente no puede comportarse de esa manera, sin juicio. ¿Cómo es que ahora se da cuenta? Con todos esos pensamientos… No puede sentir eso. Es incorrecto. Está mal. Una total demencia. Sacude la cabeza mientras ahoga un segundo sollozo. No quiere verla, la quiere lejos, quiere que se vaya, que desaparezca.

La entrepierna le palpita, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces…

¡Merlín, que deje ya de mirarlo!

—¡FUERA, SANGRESUCIA! —ruge, incapaz de encontrarse con sus ojos.

Sus pasos se escuchan lejanos cuando se dirige a la puerta y sale por ella en completo mutismo. Se permite alzar entonces el rostro y el pánico le sube por la garganta cuando la distingue, allí, rojo carmesí y dorado, contrastando horriblemente con el verde botella del diván.

La corbata que le arrebató a Granger.

Draco Malfoy rompe en llanto. Se quiere morir.

* * *

Aquella mañana Hermione ha despertado en un corredor del séptimo piso, con el cabello enmarañado hasta la raíz, el uniforme torcido y sin su corbata. Su primera reacción ha sido indignarse, ¿cómo se ha atrevido a pasar toda la noche fuera de la cama rompiendo todo tipo de normas del colegio? Luego el pánico la ha asaltado hasta convertirse en verdadero terror al terminar de espabilarse y percatarse de la alarmante situación.

Ha pasado la noche fuera de su sala común, y lo que es peor, no tiene idea de qué sucedió en todo ese tiempo.

Las manos le tiemblan, se siente completamente desorientada y muy, muy preocupada, ¿acaso esto tiene relación con todos esos lapsos en blanco a lo largo del mes? Peor aún ¿se ha convertido en algo patológico? Se mira a sí misma, tanteándose en busca de alguna herida, pero además del uniforme arrugado—muy posiblemente debido a estar durmiendo con él—, no está dañada en ninguna forma. Se pone de pie y se apresura a llegar a la ventana más cercana, el sol se dibuja en el horizonte sin mostrarse todavía, lo que le da una cierta noción de la hora. Todo el castillo aún debe estar durmiendo, sin embargo muy posiblemente despertará dentro de nada.

Mortificada, comienza a correr para llegar rápidamente a su Sala Común, muerta de la vergüenza.

_«¡Por Morgana, me he vuelto una sonámbula!» _

No tiene otra explicación, en algún momento el sueño la venció—aunque realmente no está muy segura de cuándo pasó esto— y ella se ha dedicado a deambular por todo Hogwarts de noche hasta dejarse caer como un saco de papas en cualquier esquina.

Humillada en su propio desconocimiento, se adentra en silencio en su Sala Común, quitándose los zapatos en el proceso y yendo muy sigilosamente al dormitorio de las chicas, sus pisadas suenan amortiguados bajo la alfombra. Al llegar se aparta el cabello del rostro para poder ver mejor entre la penumbra, un bulto en la cama más cercana a la puerta se mueve y debe contener el aliento y rogar a los cielos para no ser descubierta. Cuando su compañera—Parvati—deja de moverse para volver a quedarse muy quieta, Hermione no lo piensa dos veces y en tres largas zancadas se adentra en el cuarto de baño y asegura la puerta tras ella.

Por los pelos.

Con un largo suspiro de alivio se lleva la mano al pecho, el corazón le palpita muy rápido. No son las seis de la mañana aún y ella ya parece haber gastado toda la adrenalina de su cuerpo. La cabeza le da vueltas y se obliga a serenarse para poder comenzar a desvestirse. Estar ya dentro del baño significa estar a salvo, ya lejos de sospechas; no quiere imaginar siquiera el escándalo que se habría armado como Parvati se hubiese despertado y la encontraba allí in fraganti, con el pelo revuelto y el uniforme incompleto. La magnitud de los rumores sería colosal. Y ella ya tuvo suficiente con los malintencionados chismes de Rita Skeeter para un siglo entero.

Procede a quitarse el uniforme con movimientos descuidados, aún pensativa. ¿Sonambulismo? En su vida había tratado con algo similar, no recordaba haber sufrido episodios con anterioridad, ni siquiera cuando era pequeña, que había leído una vez que es la etapa donde más suele manifestarse. Si bien también había leído que igualmente podía ser usual en los adolescentes, consideraba que a los diecisiete años era una edad avanzada para comenzar a padecerlo. Aún así no lo descartaba, principalmente porque sabía de otros factores que podrían generarlo.

Toma aire y lo deja salir muy despacio, basta de devanarse los sesos por el momento. Lo mejor es entrar de una vez a la ducha antes de que alguna de las chicas comience a aporrear la puerta de un momento a otro.

Más tarde, sin embargo, cuando Hermione se encuentra secando su cabello con la toalla y se acerca al espejo de medio cuerpo sobre el lavabo, la teoría del sonambulismo se tambalea peligrosamente al ver el evidente, desconcertante y completamente perturbador cardenal en su cuello.

* * *

Próximo Capítulo:

**_festum et desiderium _**

**(Fiesta y Deseo)**


	4. festum et desiderium

**N/a:** ¡Hola! Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo. De nuevo doy gracias por todos sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz (:

Antes de comenzar, quiero hacer una pequeña aclaratoria respecto al título del capítulo: Su traducción es «Fiesta y Deseo», como bien leerán más abajo; sin embargo, debido a una confusión de su etimología, me he visto en la necesidad de cambiar «cupiditas» por «desiderium».

Gracias por su atención~

_Disclaimer aplicado._

* * *

**- Tres -**

_**festum et desiderium **_

**(Fiesta y Deseo)**

* * *

**I**

**(**_**Festum**_**)**

* * *

**E**staba completamente dispuesta a llegar al fondo del problema. Si por algo destacaba Hermione, era por ser analítica, razonadora y muy metódica, es por ello que ignorando aquel impulso de dejarse llevar por el miedo y la desesperación, había llegado a la clara conclusión de que debía averiguar qué es lo que estaba pasando. Qué pasaba con ella. Todo eso antes de desmoronarse.

Muchas largas le había dado al asunto de la falta de diversas memorias, Merlín sabe que debido a que no lo consideraba un problema en sí, pero la situación se había vuelto inquietante. Mucho. Y el hecho de que no tuviera una remota idea de qué podría ser la tenía muy mal.

Aunque no del todo, gran parte de ella descartaba rotundamente la teoría del sonambulismo, o por lo menos se empeñaba en que debía haber algo más. Los sonámbulos no suelen simplemente amanecer con cardenales en lugares sugestivos.

Hermione se obligó a llamarlo por su verdaderos nombre, _chupetón._ La negación podía disminuir la vergüenza pero su parte lógica y extremadamente sensata entraba en conflicto rápidamente por el hecho de usar eufemismos en una situación tan seria. ¿Qué tan seria? No tenía ni idea, pero pensaba descubrirlo.

Mientras miraba a Harry prácticamente apuñalear con los ojos a Dean Thomas en el desayuno, sopesaba los pros y los contras de contarle tanto a él como a Ron sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. No había que ser demasiado imaginativa para adivinar que lo primero que haría su amigo pelinegro sería relacionar el hecho directamente con Voldemort, y, pese a que Hermione sabía que no debía descartar esa teoría porque el hacerlo sería muy irresponsable de su parte, sus suposiciones se habían mantenido bastante alejadas de eso.

—Oig…

—¡Para ya, Ginevra, que estamos comiendo! —vociferó Ron, bastante cansado ya de aguantar las sonrisitas coquetas que se lanzaba su hermana con su compañero de cuarto.

—¡No me llames Ginevra!

Hermione se tragó lo que iba a decir y hundió el cuchillo en el frasco de mermelada de frambuesas.

_«Quizás no es una buena idea»_, se dijo al final.

.

Cuando fue a la biblioteca después de clases, en vez de dedicarse a sus deberes de Encantamientos, ocupó la tarde leyendo sobre el sonambulismo. Se decepcionó al ver que no se conocían de muchas causas que lo generaran; la que más la convenció fue la ansiedad, porque la otra fuente hablaba de trastornos mentales y Hermione estaba bastante segura de que ella no era una enajenada. De todas formas, aunque fuera ansiedad, no alcanzaba para atar muchos cabos sueltos, como por ejemplo, ¿por qué había amanecido con _eso_ en el cuello? ¿Quién se lo había hecho? Y también estaba otra cuestión que le hacía querer tirarse de los cabellos, ¿por qué rayos ya no podía recordar las veces que se iba a la cama casi todas las noches?

Se mantuvo un momento meditabunda, Madame Pince pasó por su lado pero ni siquiera le prestó atención. Un minuto más tarde sacó su pluma, tintero y un pergamino nuevo. En la parte superior derecha de este escribió la fecha; volvió a mojar la pluma y pasó los siguientes quince minutos describiendo minuciosamente lo que había estado haciendo ese día, minuto a minuto. Haría una cronología. De esta forma podría llevar un seguimiento de sus pasos, al menos cuando estuviera despierta. Era lo que mejor podía hacer en esos momentos; podría sonar estúpido, pero necesitaba estudiar su propia rutina de ahora en adelante si quería conseguir algo.

Llegados a este punto, procedió a continuar con el ensayo de encantamientos que había dejado a la mitad aye…

Se irguió en su silla. Ayer había comenzado el ensayo de Flitwick… ¿verdad? Comenzó a rebuscar desesperadamente en su mochila y no encontró nada relacionado. Recordaba haber pasado casi todo el día con Harry, sin embargo después de la cena pensaba volver a la biblioteca y empezarlo. Hermione se mordió el labio, hasta ahora no había caído en cuenta que no recordaba nada después de la cena; de hecho, cuando su memoria iba hacia más atrás, existían muchos espacios en blanco respecto a las actividades que realizaba luego de cenar.

Mordió su labio con más fuerza y dejó la mochila a un lado para enterrar los dedos en su pelo, en un gesto de clara frustración.

Se sentía inútil.

* * *

_L_a ha besado. Por primera vez en toda su jodida vida ha besado a una sangresucia. _A Granger_. Algo muy malo debe estar con él si ha sido quien ha comenzado el beso y encima lo ha disfrutado. Muchísimo. Se pasa la mano por la cara y suspira. Toda esta mierda lo tiene muy mal, tan así que en lo único que es capaz de pensar en ese momento es en la tersura de sus labios, su calidez… Siente como si fuera la primera vez que besa a alguien, porque la experiencia sin duda ha sido… novedosa, de una muy retorcida manera.

Se pasea de un lado a otro, demasiado consciente de su presencia al otro extremo de la sala. Hermione, como si nada, ha continuado con su labor anterior, retomando su lectura esta vez en voz alta y clara para permitirle poder analizarla también, pero Draco no presta atención a ninguna palabra. Está jodido, muy jodido. Se detiene frente a una vieja estantería, coge desprevenidamente una figurita de cristal y la avienta con todas sus fuerzas en la pared a su derecha; el cristal se hace añicos y cae al suelo en diminutas piezas brillantes.

—Silencio—sisea.

Hermione calla, cierra la boca mas sus ojos siguen moviéndose sobre las letras. El Slytherin la observa en silencio, frustrado por notarla tan serena, tan impávida, mientras él parece estar comenzando a perder la cabeza. Se acerca y se acuclilla cuando ya está frente a ella. Granger parpadea y él se percata de lo tupida que son sus pestañas. Baja la mirada a los infames labios y se pasa la lengua por los propios.

Está bien si solo se besan, ¿verdad? Solo es un toque de labios, a fin de cuentas, y puede que tampoco esté mal tocar su lengua con la suya, y saborearla, y darle mordisquitos cuando se le antoje. Incluso que le toque el rostro y el cabello no es un disparate, ya lo ha hecho antes, después de todo. Es solo un pasatiempo, nada más—un pasatiempo jodidamente enfermo, pero un pasatiempo al fin y al cabo. Puede que lo disfrute un poco, y que le guste repetirlo, una y otra vez; pero nada malo puede pasar por hacer algo como eso, ¿cierto?

—Cierto—susurra para sí mismo, asintiendo despacito, con cierto brillo desquiciado en los ojos—. Granger—demanda su atención.

La muchacha alza la mirada y la enfoca directamente en la suya.

—De ahora en adelante debes corresponderme cada vez que te bese. _Siempre_.

Asiente en silencio, entonces Draco se permite sonreír, alza la mano para tomarla de la barbilla y se inclina.

—Comenzando desde ahora—susurra antes de empezar a devorar su boca.

* * *

Aquella noche la Gryffindor se mantuvo silenciosa casi toda la cena, comía mecánicamente y miraba sin mirar a su alrededor. Aunque se sentía mal, no podía venirse abajo, si quería continuar debía dejar de lado toda negatividad y pesimismo y buscar respuestas, caminando siempre hacia adelante. No era la primera vez que se veía envuelta en un misterio, inclusive aunque esta vez Harry y Ron no estuvieran junto a ella en aquel proceso de investigación, no se vendría abajo por algo así.

Así pues, con dicha resolución alzó la mirada y decidió concentrarse en Harry a su lado, Ron estaba dos asientos más allá siendo mimado por Lavender, quien le daba gelatina en la boca. La vista era… inquietante.

Cuando Hermione pensaba en ellos dos sentía que algo faltaba, como una clase de sentimiento, pero aunque buscara y buscara, nunca llegaba a él. Quizás sencillamente aún no estaba acostumbrada a que Ron tuviera novia y ocupara más tiempo con ella que con sus mejores amigos. Aunque fueran compañeras de habitación desde primer año, Lavender nunca había sido santa de su devoción, la consideraba un tanto hueca y entrometida, así que no pensaba en ella como la mejor opción para Ron. De todas formas, Hermione sabía que no se podía meter en su relación, realmente no veía que esta dañara a ninguna de las dos partes y confiaba en que el tiempo haría su trabajo.

_«Ya yo tengo mis propios problemas»_, pensó, en un momento de autocompasión.

—¿Estás bien, Harry? —preguntó al notar que su amigo permanecía meditabundo sin tocar su postre.

El muchacho giró la cabeza para verla y frunció los labios llevándolos a una fina línea.

—¿Te has dado cuenta que Malfoy no ha aparecido en todo el día?

Hermione de inmediato se arrepintió de haber preguntado, para variar Harry se encontraba nuevamente analizando el comportamiento de Malfoy. Honestamente ella no creía que el Slytherin estuviera tramando algo a favor de Voldemort, su padre era un mortífago, vale, pero Draco no parecía muy capaz de conspirar contra el colegio, mucho menos ahora que Lucius estaba en Azkaban; ahora que no podría esconderse bajo sus faldas, Hermione creía incluso ridículo algo como que Draco Malfoy se haya vuelto mortífago. ¡Se trataba de Malfoy, por amor a Merlín!

Echó un vistazo a la mesa de Slytherin sin percibir la característica cabellera rubia platinada.

—La verdad es que no—contestó simplemente—. Y no por ello creo que esté en algo malvado.

Harry resopló, frustrado al no poder hacerle ver lo que según él, era algo más que evidente. Hermione solamente sonrió y procedió a terminar su gelatina, agradeciendo mentalmente no haberle contado sobre su problema. Por como estaban las cosas, era muy probable que Harry acusara a Malfoy directamente por todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla para evitar soltar una carcajada. _«Ridículo»_.

.

Al día siguiente se descubrió sana y salva en su cama, con todas sus memorias del día anterior en su sitio. Tomó el pergamino que había dejado sobre la mesita de noche y lo releyó un par de veces para asegurarse que recordaba todo lo que allí ponía. Con evidente alivio procedió a comenzar el día.

No obstante, la situación comenzó a volverse molesta cuando la primera semana de diciembre dio inicio. El pergamino en donde Hermione garabateaba sin falta todos los días había sido reemplazado por uno nuevo hace un par de días atrás y en él podía leerse una perfecta rutina sin espacios en blanco. No lo entendía. Se suponía que tarde o temprano algo pasaría, estaba bastante segura de que una mañana despertaría y se daría cuenta de que no recordaba muchas cosas de la noche anterior, luego al verificar la cronología encontraría un fallo que la llevaría a alguna parte. Pero no era así.

Algo se le estaba escapando, el problema radicaba en que ella no podía encontrarlo, no tenía ni una mínima idea y eso la sacaba de quicio.

Ya para cuando llegó la noche de la fiesta de navidad del profesor Slughorn, Hermione pensaba que, o bien todo había sido un gran disparate provocado por su imaginación, o sencillamente todo se había arreglado de manera milagrosa. No es que alguna de las dos opciones la tranquilizara. Aún así, Hermione comenzaba a dejar de buscarle las cinco patas al gato, por lo menos ahora que se acercaban las vacaciones de navidad.

Harry la esperaba a la salida de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Habían decidido ir juntos en vista de que él no tendría ninguna oportunidad de invitar a Ginny—a pesar de que Hermione había insistido una y otra vez pero él rechinaba los dientes afirmándole testarudamente que ella ya tenía novio— y ella, por otra parte, no tenía a nadie más en mente. Le saludó y sonrió halagada ante la observación de su vestido. Caminaron charlando animadamente de camino a la fiesta. Saludaron a Neville sorprendidos ante su presencia y Harry se distrajo un rato hablando con él. A su vez, Hermione se vio acaparada por Slughorn quien la arrastró hasta la zona de fotos mientras comparaba su desempeño académico con el de Lily Potter. Todo transcurría muy rápido, pero la noche parecía ir bien. Cuando acabó con Slughorn fue a por una bebida y Harry la alcanzó más tarde después de su propia sesión de fotos con el bigotudo profesor.

No bailaron, ya que ambos conocían de la existencia de los dos pies izquierdos de Harry, así que se mantuvieron entablando conversaciones con algunos estudiantes aunque más que nada entre ellos dos. A mitad de la velada, Hermione admitió que había abusado de los bocadillos y manifestó un leve dolor de estómago. Harry propuso llevarla hasta la Sala Común mas se vio impedido por el profesor Snape, quien requería hablar con él inmediatamente. Excusándose, la muchacha dijo que marcharía ella sola, sonriéndole a su amigo para que no se preocupara.

Cuando hubo salido de la estancia, suspiró agotada llevándose una mano a la barriga. Era la primera vez que se dejaba llevar tanto por el estómago, como si una parte de Ron la hubiera poseído. Sonrió ante el pensamiento y comenzó a andar por el silencioso corredor. El tacón de sus zapatos resonaba contra el suelo de manera constante, en un «clac, clac» que hacía eco y se perdía en la oscuridad.

_«Algo no está bien»_, pensó Hermione luego de un par de minutos. Sentía una sensación incómoda en la boca del estómago que no asemejaba tener vinculación con su propia indigestión. Las alarmas en su cerebro se habían disparado de manera repentina descolocándola por completo. Se detuvo y miró atrás como un movimiento instintivo. Como era de esperar, el pasillo estaba completamente vacío. Pero la inquietud seguía allí, erizándole los vellos de la nuca. La última vez que se había sentido así se encontraba en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio, y ciertamente nada de lo acontecido ahí formaba parte de sus recuerdos más felices.

Volvió a retomar la marcha, esta vez caminando más rápido. Todo era parte de su imaginación, lo único que necesitaba era llegar a su cama y dormir corrido hasta el día siguiente. Tropezó con sus propios pies y trastabilló dando un par de saltitos ridículos para evitar caer de bruces. Enojada con su propia torpeza, estuvo tentada a quitarse los zapatos pero en vez de eso caminó a grandes zancadas.

Algo sacudió su cabello. Hermione giró rápidamente en su propio eje, jadeando en el proceso.

El pasillo tras ella seguía vacío.

Había sentido claramente el roce de algo con un mechón de su pelo. Entornó los ojos buscando escudriñar en la oscuridad. Nada. Tan vacío y silencioso como siempr…

_Miau. _

_«¡La Señora Norris!»_, olvidándose de todo, echó a correr, escuchando a lo lejos los pasos de Filch y varios gruñidos y quejas inentendibles por la distancia.

* * *

**II**

**(**_**Desiderium**_**)**

* * *

**—¡M**aldita sea!

Draco pateó una pila de libros en el suelo con todas sus fuerzas. Al segundo siguiente, llegó a pensar que si Granger lo hubiera visto hacerlo estaría horrorizada, y sonrió con malicia, pero entonces frunció todavía más el ceño y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Granger, Granger, Granger. Toda su cabeza estaba llena de ella. De la jodida sangresucia inmunda que no estaba cerca, sino bastante alejada de sus manos y a la cual Draco se había impuesto no volver a tocar más nunca, ni siquiera por accidente. Estaba siendo jodidamente difícil, por otra parte, porque los dedos le picaban apenas la veía en clases, en los pasillos o en el Gran Comedor, o cuando el fantasma de su aroma le inundaba las fosas nasales en cuanto ponía un pie en la maldita Sala de los Objetos Ocultos.

Y entonces cuando la vio allí… tan sola y encantadora con ese vestido rosa ondeando en la oscuridad mientras caminaba posiblemente de vuelta a su Sala Común, fue inevitable no seguirla, no querer tocarla, aunque sea un mechón de su cabello. Ella olía bien, y _sabía bien_; lo sabía, maldita sea, y sin embargo no podía permitirse caer tan bajo.

Una parte de él se había sentido agradecido al ser pillado por el mugriento squib, lo que sí no había sido agradable fue ser humillado de aquella manera, frente a todos en aquella maldita fiesta, frente a Potter, frente a Snape, quien también lo tenía hasta los cojones con su perorata de querer ayudarlo. ¡Él no necesitaba ayuda, coño! Ya ni siquiera necesitaba la de Granger, ella ya había cumplido su papel, y al igual que un objeto, la había desechado sin más.

Con las manos vueltas puños camina de un lado a otro, recriminándose por seguir pensando en Hermione. Debe centrarse, en primer lugar se encuentra enojado porque su plan no está saliendo como quiere. ¿Por qué la jodida morsa no ha dado a Dumbledore la botella de hidromiel todavía? ¿Acaso lo ha descubierto? ¿Ha descubierto que está envenenada? Draco jadea y se detiene ante la perspectiva de que ellos ya se hallen buscando al culpable. ¿Qué pasaría si dan con él? ¿Si interrogan a Madame Rosmerta y entonces...?

_«No»_, se dice, _«Todo está bien»_. Busca tranquilizarse a toda costa, no puede dejar que la paranoia lo domine. Si el viejo Dumbledore lo supiera ya Snape se lo habría dicho; si es que quiere tanto ayudarle con su misión como dice, entonces iría a avisarle cuanto antes de que se encuentra en peligro.

—Todo está bien—repite en voz alta para convencerse mejor.

Pero las manos le están temblando ahora. Dirige un vistazo a su alrededor y de repente cae en cuenta de lo solo que se está allí, en esa pequeña ciudad de objetos perdidos y abandonados. Draco casi puede sentirse como uno de ellos. La sensación lo perturba sobremanera, así que, desesperado, sale de ahí sin mirar atrás. Necesita… Necesita... _la_ necesita. Pero no puede permitírselo, con lo que, igual que tantas otras veces, corre hacia el baño del segundo piso. Quizás ese estúpido fantasma, que está más solo que la una, consiga consolarlo de alguna manera.

* * *

—¿Cormac?

Hermione se lleva una mano al pecho. Se ha llevado un susto de muerte.

—Ah, Granger, por fin te veo.

El muchacho permanece de pie frente a ella. Le lleva más de una cabeza de altura y su ancho pecho le bloquea la visión. Hermione sabe, por su sonrisita tonta y su manera de hablar, que está un poco pasado de copas.

—No es correcto abusar de bebidas alcohólicas, McLaggen—espeta entrando rápidamente en su papel de prefecta.

—Oh, vamos, Granger. Ha sido solo un poco.

Sospecha que no es así, pero le da el beneficio de la duda al ver que todavía se le nota espabilado.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? —preguntan ambos a la vez y el muchacho estalla en estridentes carcajadas.

Hermione se apresura a silenciarlo con un gesto, mirando hacia todas partes, temerosa de que Filch y su gata vuelvan a hacer aparición. Cormac poco a poco calla y se queda mirándola aún con su sonrisita etílica.

—¿Sabes? Tenía muchas ganas de invitarte al baile, pero parece que Potter se adelantó—chasquea la lengua—. Es una pena. Andas muy guapa.

La joven aparta la mirada, indecisa de qué decir. No conoce mucho al muchacho, no obstante, es consciente de que en el último tiempo él siente una clase de atracción hacia ella; atracción no correspondida, claro está, sin embargo Hermione no es buena rechazando a los chicos, principalmente porque nunca se le ha dado la ocasión hasta ahora, y sabiendo el temperamento que se gasta Cormac, prefiere simplemente evadirlo.

—Uh, bueno…—suspira y se arregla un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja—. Yo ya me voy…

—¿Vas a la Sala Común? Te acompaño, así podremos charlar un poco.

Se muerde la lengua. Al parecer se encuentra repentinamente en un apuro.

—En realidad… Voy a la biblioteca. He olvidado… un… libro.

Se rendirá, ¿verdad? Cormac McLaggen no parece precisamente un amante de los libros, así que Hermione tampoco se preocupa de que se percate de su pequeña mentira cuando ella bien sabe que la biblioteca está cerrada a esas horas.

—¡Ah! Te acompaño.

—Oh… mira qué bien.

Internamente, se recrimina una y otra vez lo idiota que es, bien puede negarse del todo, pero por otro lado no quiere ser grosera, ni imprudente, arriesgándose a hacerlo enojar cuando se encuentra en un estado alcoholizado. Tampoco puede ser tan malo, ¿verdad? Solamente se dedicará a dar vueltas por el castillo hasta que eventualmente él se canse al ver lo aburrida que es y se marche.

Será rápido.

.

No lo ha sido. Hermione lleva ya quince minutos recriminándose nuevamente lo idiota que es. Todo ha sido un gigantesco error de cálculo. Debió haber tenido en cuenta que el muchacho no está del todo lúcido y por ello su percepción del tiempo y del espacio no es clara; aunque esto último es algo que tiene a favor, puesto que gracias a eso han pasado ya el cuarto piso y Cormac ni cuenta se ha dado. Pero los pies de Hermione duelen, al igual que su estómago, y su paciencia se acaba, y como sigan bajando llegarán al vestíbulo y ella se verá tentada a tumbar la puerta para escapar a la cabaña de Hagrid o algo similar.

Sacudiendo la cabeza ante tan absurdos pensamientos, Hermione se fuerza a seguir manteniendo la calma. Una negativa rotunda aún no parece una buena opción, así que, cuando Cormac señala al techo con exagerados ademanes mientras alardea por sexta vez lo bueno que es con la escoba, la chica aprovecha su distracción y se quita los zapatos, echando a correr hasta el baño de mujeres del segundo piso, encerrándose en él.

—¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!

Ahoga un gritito y se da media vuelta, encontrándose muy de cerca con el traslúcido semblante de Myrtle la Llorona.

—¡Este es mi baño!

—Myrtle… No es el momento—masculla pasando a su lado, apresurándose hasta uno de los cubículos cuando cree escuchar pisadas cerca de la puerta.

—¿Estás huyendo de alguien? —el fantasma flota a su alrededor.

—Es Cormac, no deja de parlotear y entonces…—hace una pausa—. Ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy diciendo esto.

Entra en un cubículo que afortunadamente no está encharcado y cierra la puerta tras ella.

—¡Este es mi baño! —vuelve a repetir el fantasma asomando únicamente la cabeza por la puerta.

—¡Myrtle! ¡Por amor a Merlín! ¡Haz silencio por una vez en tu vida!

Sabe apenas acabar la frase que ha cometido un error. Hablar tan frescamente de la vida—aún siendo un desliz— frente un fantasma nunca es bueno. Terriblemente ofendida, Myrtle lanza un chillido que resuena por todas las paredes y se apresura a huir por su inodoro. Aunque ya no puede verla, Hermione oye con toda claridad el agua salir a borbotones y encharcar todavía más el suelo.

—Demonios—gruñe cuando siente que los pies se le mojan.

Sale caminando en puntillas del cubículo, preguntándose cómo, en nombre de todos los grandes magos, se ha visto envuelta en esta situación increíblemente ridícula. Con los nervios de punta, se afana en llegar a la puerta pero al girar la manilla se sorprende al encontrarla trabada.

* * *

Draco Malfoy se chupa los labios y suspira mientras mira distraídamente su varita, toda su atención se encuentra dirigida a la pequeña chica que no es capaz de ver pero que percibe completamente. Se encuentra a pocos metros de él, teniendo una graciosa riña con la puerta del baño, tirando de la manilla consecutivamente sin conseguir destrabarla. Él se ha encargado de dejarlos encerrados a ambos por medio de un hechizo no verbal. Ha sucedido así, sin más. No lo ha pensado demasiado, la verdad; pero mientras sigue en el piso, recostado contra la puerta de su propio cubículo oyendo las protestas rabiosas de Granger, no se siente arrepentido en ninguna forma.

No la está tocando, a fin de cuentas.

La muchacha resopla y él casi puede adivinar que está apartándose el cabello de la cara. Se hace un breve silencio y entonces escucha su voz de nuevo.

—_¡Alohom…!_

—_Hermione._

Otra vez está haciendo uso de la maldición _Imperius_ sobre ella. Decir su nombre de aquella manera imperiosa después de tantas semanas sin hacerlo produce que su lengua cosquillee nuevamente, la sensación es casi erótica. Otro silencio. Draco la imagina con los brazos laxos a cada lado y la mirada perdida. Se guarda la varita en el bolsillo del pantalón y apoya la cabeza contra la puerta, mirando hacia arriba.

—Ven aquí—la voz le sale ronca cuando vuelve a hablar.

Sus pies no hacen ruido a medida que se acerca al cubículo en que se encuentra. Siente su presencia al otro lado de la puerta cuando ella se detiene. La tiene _tan_ cerca.

—Siéntate—ordena, pero luego se lo piensa más detenidamente—. No. Mejor ponte de rodillas.

Percibe el roce de su vestido al tocar el suelo. Su imaginación vuela, se la imagina allí arrodillada, con las manos en el regazo, tan bonita y sumisa. Esperando por él.

Algo allá abajo comienza a despertar y Draco aprieta la mandíbula. Todo está… _bien_. Él no la está tocando. No la va a tocar. La mano que aún sostiene la varita la suelta y se apoya en el suelo, entonces, poquito a poquito, Draco la desplaza por debajo de la puerta, con una parsimonia desquiciante; debe ser cuidadoso, no va a tocarla, no piensa hacerlo por nada del mundo. Y mientras no lo haga, todo estará bien.

Se detiene en el momento en que roza el ruedo se su vestido, vacilante.

—Abre las piernas, Hermione.

Aleja la mano a tiempo para dejarla moverse, acatando su orden. Después, luego que el silencio domina de nuevo, vuelve a moverla, despacito, tanteando el espacio que la separa de ella hasta alcanzar otra vez el dobladillo del vestido, teniendo especial cuidado en no rozar accidentalmente su piel. Cierra los ojos mientras calcula la distancia entre sus rodillas y ubica su mano entre ellas, tomando más tela, arrugándola en un puño.

Sus nudillos tocan el suelo cuando, rendido, deja caer la mano. La deja ahí, porque ahí es donde quería llegar, entre sus piernas. Puede sentir el calor emanar de ellas, de sus cremosos muslos, de su propio centro. Muerto de deseo, se permite imaginar de qué color podrían ser sus bragas y llega a la conclusión de que son rosas al igual que el vestido, ella seguramente es perfeccionista hasta con eso.

Le está temblando todo el cuerpo. Quiere… Quiere…

Vuelve a chuparse los labios, inquieto, ansioso, anhelante. El recuerdo del sabor de su boca lo pone a cien y de repente no le parece tan descabellado estar tan duro por ella, por Granger, su sangresucia, Hermione.

Con los ojos cerrados todavía, se acomoda mejor, llevando su mano libre a la bragueta de sus pantalones para poder liberar su necesidad.

Y allí—en el suelo de un baño abandonado, con la mano entre sus piernas apretando la falda de su vestido y tirando de él a medida que el deseo lo consume—, con ella al otro lado de la puerta, Draco se masturba por culpa de una sangresucia.

* * *

Próximo Capítulo:

_**rejectio ac deditionem**_

**(Rechazo y Rendición)**


	5. rejectio ac deditionem

**N/a:** Uff, qué semana más movida. Agradezco tooodos sus comentarios, y los _favs _y los _follows_, realmente me hacen muy feliz (:

Les quería comentar que acabo de abrir una cuenta en _LiveJournal_. Pretendo registrar allí cualquier cosa sobre este fic y contar mis propios desvaríos al respecto.

¡Oh! Eso me recuerda que hice una imagen alusiva al capítulo anterior. Me encantaría que la vieran y me dieran sus opiniones, ¿sí? : 3

El link pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil.

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

_Disclaimer aplicado._

* * *

**- Quattuor-**

_**rejectio ac deditionem**_

**(Rechazo y Rendición)**

* * *

**I**

**(**_**Rejectio)**_

* * *

**H**arry hace una mueca mientras mira por onceava vez hacia su derecha, parpadea un par de veces y vuelve a apartar la mirada solo para volver a fijarla al segundo siguiente en el mismo punto.

Entonces voltea hacia su izquierda.

—Hermione, ¿es mi imaginación o Cormac McLaggen te lleva mirando todo el desayuno?

La muchacha se encoge en su sitio y sigue con los ojos posados en su jugo de calabaza.

—No, Harry, no lo es.

Espera a que continúe, pero al ver que no está por la labor, vuelve a insistir.

—¿Por qué? Quiero decir, ¿por qué te está mirando tanto? Y no me refiero solo ahora, desde que te has sentado no ha parado de hacerlo.

Hermione suspira y hace una mueca, como si el tener que responder le produjera una terrible dolencia.

—Es una… larga y peculiar historia.

—Tengo tiempo.

La joven se endereza en su silla.

—No, no lo tienes. Faltan menos de quince minutos para que termine el desayuno y aún no acabas el postre.

El chico toma el trozo de pastel de manzana de su plato y se lo mete de una sola vez en la boca.

—_Sha eshtá_—dice como puede, en una perfecta imitación de Ron Weasley cuando se atiborra de comida.

—¡Harry James Potter! —Hermione finalmente lo mira, viéndose claramente indignada—¡Haz el favor de no ser tan grotesco!

Llevándose su propio vaso de jugo de calabaza a la boca se apresura a pasar todo el pastel, casi atragantándose en el proceso.

—Lo siento—tose—. Pero ya no tienes excusa—sus ojos verdes la miran triunfantes.

Hermione vuelve a suspirar y echa un vistazo a su alrededor, cerciorando que ni Parvati ni Lavender estén cerca. Cuando se asegura de que nadie más pueda interesarse por lo que ellos hablan, se posiciona de frente a él en el banco y procede a contarle lo sucedido la noche anterior luego de haberse tropezado con Cormac por el pasillo. Harry no puede hacer más que soltar pequeñas carcajadas que son acalladas cada vez que su amiga le da un golpecito en el brazo, amenazándolo con no seguir con la historia. Cuando se acerca al final, Hermione se ve forzada a mentir un poco, solo un poco; debe hacerlo porque el contar que luego de estar en el baño no se acuerda cómo volvió a su habitación significaría tener que rendir cuentas sobre otras cosas que actualmente no está dispuesta a confesar… no aún.

Al finalizar, el pelinegro se lleva una mano a los labios para esconder una sonrisa.

—Así que... le gustas a McLaggen.

—Pensé que ya lo habías notado antes—lo fulmina con la mirada—. Oh, claro, pero sucede que siempre andas con ese estúpido libro o al pendiente de lo que hace Malfoy.

Es su turno de fulminarla con la mirada.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, Hermione.

Ella chasquea la lengua y se aparta el cabello de la cara; no está de ánimos precisamente para soportar que Harry insista de nuevo en que Malfoy se encuentra tramando algo y que ahora Snape esté ayudándolo, todo porque cada vez tiene más arraigado ese feo hábito de escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Vale, puede que Malfoy estuviera metido en algo, a estas alturas el no admitirlo más que escepticismo sería estupidez, pero no por ello tendría que estar ligado a Voldemort, ¿verdad? Bien podría ser una tontería de Slytherins.

—Lo que sea—se termina su jugo de calabaza y pone el vaso cuidadosamente sobre la mesa, notándosele repentinamente meditabunda—. Creo que tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentar a Cormac, debe estar molesto.

Harry ladea la cabeza brevemente para mirar al muchacho.

—No estoy muy seguro. Pero no dudo que quiera hablar contigo. ¿Necesitas que esté presente?

—No eres mi chaperón, Harry—replica Hermione con tono cansino.

—Lo sé—se encoge de hombros.

Por el rabillo del ojo, él se percata de que Ron ha estado al pendiente de su conversación, pero este, al verse pillado, aparta rápidamente la mirada y finge concentrarse en los disparates que está diciendo Luna dos asientos más allá. Tiene las orejas muy rojas.

Harry suspira.

—Haz lo que creas conveniente—dice para zanjar el tema. Sabe lo sensata que es su amiga y confía en su buen juicio, así que lo dejará en sus manos.

Ella entonces sonríe por primera vez en toda la mañana y aprieta su mano, cariñosa. Se levanta cuando ya está a punto de acabar el desayuno para terminar de arreglar su baúl. Antes de alcanzar las puertas del Gran Comedor siente que una mano coge la suya desprevenidamente.

—¡Cormac! —exclama sobresaltada, sintiéndose en una especie de _déjà vu_.

Él la suelta y frunce los labios.

—¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo, Granger? —pregunta con voz profunda.

Ojea rápidamente su alrededor, notando varias miradas curiosas sobre ellos. Esta vez es ella quien le agarra la mano y lo arrastra fuera de la estancia.

Cuando Harry los ve alejarse, vuelve la mirada al frente y se topa con los ojos azules de su mejor amigo, parecen estar recriminándole. Abre la boca para decir algo pero la cierra justo cuando oye un estruendo en la mesa de Slytherin y al mirar observa cómo Draco Malfoy, casi echando fuego por la boca—o veneno, según se mire— empuja a un pequeño alumno de su propia casa mientras sale del Gran Comedor golpeando el suelo con los zapatos.

—Creo que los Torposoplos han infestado por igual a Ron y a Malfoy—la ensoñadora voz de Luna Lovegood se escucha un par de segundo después—. La navidad los vuelve malvados.

* * *

_C_ogió una bocanada de aire mientras sentía el sudor correrle por la sien. Tenía los ojos puestos en un punto fijo en el techo, mirando sin mirar. Se sentía incapaz de ver hacia abajo, una repentina culpa le estaba corroyendo las vísceras y apretó la mano que no estaba _sucia_. Entonces se dio cuenta que seguía agarrando a Hermione por el vestido, pero, a pesar de sentirse un tanto culpable y asqueado consigo mismo, también sentía la renuencia de tener que soltarla. Así que permaneció así por un par de minutos más, obligándose a vaciar su mente de todo pensamiento, concentrándose únicamente en la suavidad de la tela de algodón. La acariciaba, cada pliegue, primero con los nudillos y luego sus dedos se soltaron poco a poco para poder apreciar mejor el suave tejido.

El silencio se había hecho dueño y señor del lugar, únicamente interrumpido de vez en cuando por el suave repicar del agua al caer de un grifo averiado; el sonido era casi arrullador, por lo que Draco permaneció así más tiempo de lo que planeó, el arrepentimiento menguando lentamente hasta convertirse simple y llanamente en resignación. Estaba jodido, total y completamente jodido. Pero no importaba ahora. No después de haber tenido sin lugar a dudas una de las mejores pajas de toda su maldita adolescencia. No creyó que se iba a sentir así de bien, pero el tenerla allí—su presencia silenciosa y su comportamiento dócil— incrementó de alguna forma su excitación hasta límites insospechados. Honestamente se sentía como un puto depravado, por diferentes razones, entre ellas por estarse masturbando pensando en una chica a la que estaba controlando mediante una maldición al otro lado de la puerta.

No dudaba en que habría una paila exclusiva para él cuando se fuera al infierno.

Finalmente la soltó, alejando de ella su mano con deliberada lentitud. Luego, armándose de coraje, bajó finalmente la vista hacia su otra mano. Estaba llena de rastros de su culminación; Draco apretó la mandíbula mientras buscaba desesperadamente su varita dentro del bolsillo y con un prácticamente inaudible _Fregotego, _limpió su propio desastre. Acomodó su ropa y se puso en pie de un salto, súbitamente consciente de lo degradante que era para alguien como él permanecer en el suelo de un baño.

Miró la puerta del pequeño cubículo, como si el abrirla representara un gran desafío. En cierta forma así era.

Suspiró y se chupó el labio inferior, alcanzando la perilla y abriendo lentamente. Encontrarla allí, todavía arrodillada, observándolo desde abajo, fue como un gran golpe en la boca del estómago. Tuvo que apoyar la otra mano en la sucia pared del cubículo y forzarse a apartar la mirada puesto que extraños y perturbadores pensamientos respecto a ella volvían a acecharlo.

Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. Mirándolo de aquella forma, con sus enormes ojos marrones fijos en su persona. Merlín, iba a enloquecer.

—De pie, Granger—habló sin mirarla, aunque su intento se vio truncado cuando a medida que se levantaba, pudo observar parte de su melena en uno de los espejos del lavabo.

Resignado, posó sus ojos nuevamente en ella. Hermione seguía observándolo en silencio, sin dar muestras de verse afectada en ninguna forma.

—Se te ve bien—dijo Draco, echándole una ojeada de arriba a abajo, refiriéndose al vestido—. Demasiado para alguien como tú—quiso aplicar el debido desdén a sus palabras, pero no le salió.

Pasó saliva y dio un paso al frente, acercándose más a ella. Hermione alzó el rostro debido a la diferencia de alturas cuando llegó lo suficiente cerca como para que su acompasada respiración le hiciera cosquillas en la clavícula, su dulce aroma embotándole parcialmente los sentidos. Draco metió ambas manos dentro de sus bolsillos porque de otra manera la tomaría por los brazos y la apretaría muy fuerte.

Se moría por hacerlo, por tocarla.

_«¡No!»_, gritó vigorosamente en su cabeza, tan intensamente que Hermione lo miró con más atención.

—¿«No» qué? —el inesperado sonido de su voz lo hizo sobresaltar.

Soltó un juramento por lo bajo, sin quererlo había conectado con ella mentalmente.

—Nada—gruñó, molesto consigo mismo—. Apártate.

Ella obedeció y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, haciéndose a un lado. Draco caminó hacia la puerta del baño, murmurando otro hechizo no verbal para destrabarla. Cuando la hubo abierto volteó para echar un último vistazo a Hermione. Le pareció que lucía pequeña y abandonada, como una niña extraviada. La parte frontal de la falda del vestido estaba toda arrugada y la imagen provocó a Draco un sinfín de emociones que no supo ni quiso interpretar.

—Ve a la cama—murmuró con la voz rasposa.

Más tarde, en el escaso par de horas que pudo dormir esa noche, soñó con rosa, vainilla y unos grandes ojos que le miraban todo el rato.

* * *

Hermione no paró hasta cruzar en el siguiente pasillo. Luego, al detenerse, se apoyó de espaldas contra un muro de piedra y soltó un suspiro prolongado.

_«No ha estado tan mal»_, se dijo. Nunca antes había tenido que rechazar a alguien, y la experiencia fue novedosa de una muy desagradable manera. Cormac, con la cara roja como la grana, al principio se mostró ofendido por sus palabras, como si en vez de decirle que ella no gustaba de él, le hubiera dicho que era más feo que un escreguto de cola explosiva. Después de un momento, lejos de asimilarlo, comenzó a insistirle en que saliera con él en una cita, pero Hermione lo último que quería era ir a una cita con Cormac McLaggen, y, muy sutilmente, se lo dejó claro. El muchacho, más confundido que otra cosa debido a las palabras rimbombantes que se obligó a usar para no mostrarse tan directa, asintió finalmente y la dejó ir. Hermione se había alejado de él mostrándose tranquila e imperturbable, pero en su interior solo quería salir corriendo antes de que él llegara a cambiar de opinión.

Ahora se encontraba a salvo, fuera de su vista y bastante alejada del sitio en que le había dejado. De repente, cayó en cuenta de la hora que era. ¡Por Morgana! ¡Iba tardísimo para agarrar el tren que la llevaría a Londres por navidad! Mortificada, se separó de la pared y se preparó para echar una carrera.

—Ah, Granger. Qué cosa más desagradable—habló una voz arrastrando las palabras.

Hermione frunció el ceño, consciente de quién se trataba. Miró hacia el final del pasillo, encontrándose con el insoportable Slytherin. Por la distancia no podía percatarse de su expresión, pero los años le habían enseñado que cuando se trataba de ella, él era experto en mostrarse burlón y asqueado al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

Se formó un extraño silencio.

—¿Dónde has dejado a McLaggen?

Ella frunció todavía más el ceño.

—¿A ti qué te importa?

—¿Llevan un romance a escondidas? —siguió, fingiendo no haberla escuchado—Patético.

La chica rodó los ojos, de verdad no tenía tiempo para esto.

—No es momento de estúpidas bromas, Malfoy. Llevo prisa—se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse

—Eres más lista que eso—escuchó su voz de nuevo, y el cambio que se había producido en esta le llamó la atención, con lo que se dio media vuelta otra vez—. Un tipo como ese no vale la pena.

La escasa luz del sol de invierno que entraba por un ventanal recortaba su semblante, ensombreciéndole la mitad del rostro y haciéndolo ver de cierta manera, sombrío. Sin embargo, contrario a lo que se esperara, Hermione se echó a reír, haciéndole gracia la situación en sí. Tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca para amainar poco a poco la risa.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora eres consejero sentimental?—lo miró con una chispa burlona brillando en sus pupilas, echarse a reír de esa manera había liberado gran parte de la tensión que había estado acumulando en el trascurso de la mañana. Casi estaba agradecida con él—No te pega.

Siseó lo que supuso se trataba de un improperio entre dientes creado especialmente para ella; la distancia no le permitía oírlo.

—Púdrete, Granger—escuchó un momento después.

—Muy elocuente.

Se volvió a dar media vuelta y sin decir más comenzó a andar hacia su Torre.

* * *

**II**

**(**_**Deditionem)**_

* * *

**N**avidad pasó sin mayores inconvenientes para Hermione, la nochebuena estuvo acompañada únicamente de sus padres, mientras que en año nuevo se encontró rodeada de varios tíos y primos. Fue bastante agradable poder disfrutar de toda esa tranquilidad que le proporcionaba el mundo muggle. Sin embargo con el finalizar de sus pequeñas vacaciones, volvía a enfrentarse con la cruel realidad, la realidad de ser la mejor amiga de El Elegido, de ser considerada una «sangresucia» para un montón de magos retrógrados y el verse envuelta en un extraño misterio que cada día la tenía más preocupaba.

Mientras estaba en su casa, se mantuvo una tarde completa encerrada en su habitación, leyendo una y otra vez y analizado con una meticulosidad obsesiva su propia cronología, llegando a la evidente deducción de que desde que la había comenzado solo hubo un período de tiempo en que esta poseía un gran y misterioso espacio en blanco: la noche antes de las vacaciones de navidad. La noche de la fiesta de Slughorn. Un trillón de veces, la joven Gryffindor se halló rememorando una y otra vez aquella noche, cada detalle, minuto a minuto, y a la única conclusión a la que había llegado es que, sea lo que sea que le había sucedido, ocurrió luego de haberse quedado encerrada en el baño abandonado de niñas del segundo piso… Hecho que, en vista de los acontecimientos, tenía la certeza de que no había sido una casualidad. Alguien la había encerrado allí a propósito, trabando la manilla, muy posiblemente con un encantamiento.

¿Pero quién? Y más importante, ¿por qué? ¿Cuál era la finalidad en todo ello?

Con un suspiro, Hermione se ajustó mejor la bufanda al cuello y echó a andar, mirando el suelo todo el tiempo para evitar tropezar con alguna raíz cubierta por nieve. Llegó a la cabaña de Hagrid, sonriendo al contemplarlo junto a Buck... Witherwings.

—¡Hagrid! —corrió hacia él, su robusta figura la recibió con los brazos abiertos, abrazándola cariñosamente.

La llevó dentro para que pudiera calentarse con la chimenea, hablando todo el rato de lo bien que se estaba comportando su hipogrifo.

—¿Té? —preguntó cuando Hermione tomó asiento muy cerca del fuego.

—Vale—se encogió de hombros, no muy encantada con la idea, pero no era capaz de despreciar la buena voluntad de Hagrid—. ¿Cómo siguen las cosas en el mundo mágico? —preguntó luego de ponerse al día respecto a sus respectivas navidades.

Mientras movía trastes de un lado a otro en la pintoresca cocina, Hagrid respondió en un tono sombrío:

—Los mortífagos han atacado de nuevo.

Hermione se tensó en su sitio.

—¿A quién?

—Familia McLaggen. Concretamente a su hijo.

—¿Cormac? —casi cae de su silla ante la inesperada noticia—¿Qué… ¿Cómo está?

Hagrid volvió con una gran taza en sus manos y se la ofreció mientras se sentaba junto a ella frente a la chimenea. Sacudió la cabeza permaneciendo en silencio.

—Oh, Hagrid, no me digas que…—se llevó amabas manos a la boca, imaginando lo peor.

—Oh, no, no, Hermione—se apresuró a aclarar el hombre—. Gracias a Merlín él está bien, bueno, todo lo bien que se puede estar luego de recibir la maldición _Cruciatus_ de manera indiscriminada… Por Merlín, pobre chico.

Así que Cormac había sido torturado. La chica recordó la última vez que lo había visto, justo antes de marcharse de Hogwarts. Cormac McLaggen era a simple vista un muchacho atlético y ella no dudaba que tenía una gran resistencia física, pero nada podía ser más doloroso que ser víctima de una imperdonable como el _Cruciatus_. Pese a queella jamás lo había experimentado—y esperaba nunca tener que hacerlo—, había escuchado y leído innumerables historias de personas torturadas por aquel horrible método que le habían hecho estremecerse simplemente al imaginárselo.

—Pero Hagrid—comenzó, luego de un prolongado silencio—, ¿con qué fin lo han hecho? Tengo entendido que los McLaggen son de ascendencia completamente mágica.

Él volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

—No se tiene conocimiento alguno sobre eso, al menos el Ministerio no ha dicho nada al respecto. Lo único que se sabe es que fue secuestrado el veintiséis a media noche. Unas brujas lo encontraron la noche siguiente en un callejón a las afueras de Dufftown, inconsciente y bastante magullado—hizo una pausa mientras movía el pie a un lado haciéndole espacio a Fang que se había acercado a ellos—. A lo mejor… A lo mejor ha sido un mensaje.

—¿Mensaje? —repitió Hermione.

—Sí. Los McLaggen no se vieron envueltos con quien-tú-sabes en la primera guerra.

—O sea que Voldemort está dando a entender que los que no se unan a él serán vistos como enemigos y tratados como tal.

Hagrid se estremeció ante la mención del nombre.

—Es solo una especulación.

La joven se mantuvo pensativa largo rato. Cuando volvió en sí, se dio cuenta de que el té ya se había enfriado, así que, como buena Gryffindor que era, se armó de valor y se lo tomó de un solo trago.

* * *

Por el jodido Merlín, tenía demasiadas ganas de verla. Así fuera a la distancia, así fuera un momento. Pero lo _necesitaba_. En cuanto puso un pie lejos de Hogwarts, lejos de la sangresucia, sintió un desagradable sentimiento de pérdida, la pérdida del control sobre ella. Granger bien podía desaparecer un día, no regresar al colegio y Draco jamás podría volver a controlarla, a _sentirla_. La sensación era desquiciante, como estar experimentando una maldita clase de síndrome de abstinencia. Por momentos, creía ser capaz de ir a buscarla por su propio pie a cualquiera sea el cochino hogar muggle en que vivía.

Pero ahora estaba ahí, la sintió apenas puso un pie en el castillo. Se hallaba en alguna parte, y quizás, con un poco de suerte, se encontraría sola, sin ninguno de sus odiosos amigos. Se dedicó a recorrer los alrededores del castillo, guiado por una clase de instinto, instinto que posiblemente estuviera ligado con la maldición que tenía puesta sobre ella. Al llegar a los terrenos de Hogwarts, consiguió divisarla, permanecía junto al medio gigante y su nuevo hipogrifo. La contempló sonreír de oreja a oreja cuando, luego de una exagerada reverencia, la criatura permitió que se acercara para que le acariciara.

_«Patético»_, pensó Draco. Era inaceptable que un asqueroso bicho pudiera ser tocado por ella mientras él batallaba consigo mismo día tras día para no caer en la tentación de tocarla y mucho menos permitir que lo tocara. Además, ¿por qué coño le hacía una reverencia? En su puta vida la había visto hacerlo y resulta que cuando lo hacía era hacia un animalucho.

Odiaba que le tomara más importancia a otros, que tocara a otros, que sonriera a otros. Nunca a él.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y lo liberó muy despacio, buscando controlarse. Era ridículo sentirse de esa manera por una sangresucia, lo sabía. Continuó observándola a lo lejos largo rato hasta que hubo encontrado el momento adecuado para ordenarle mentalmente despedirse y dirigirse hacia donde él estaba.

Junto al deleite que le produce el saberse nuevamente con su dominio, vino la ansiedad ante la expectativa de tenerla tan cerca. Cuando finalmente Hermione se postra frente a él, toda serena y silenciosa, Draco cae en cuenta de lo mucho que la ha extrañado.

El sentimiento le produce asco, así que da un paso hacia atrás para evitar percibir el olor de su perfume.

—Granger—arrastra las palabras de manera premeditada, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—Draco Malfoy.

Todo su cuerpo se tensa ante la inesperada mención de su nombre. ¿Ella incluso ahora es capaz de dirigirle un saludo bajo la maldición? El descubrimiento no lo alegra, en lo absoluto.

—No te he dado permiso para pronunciar mi nombre, sangresucia—la amonesta con más ferocidad de la que pretende. Lo cierto es que escucharla llamarlo lo hace sentir que pierde momentáneamente el control de la situación, y no puede permitirse algo así, no estando en un sitio público, al menos.

Busca agregar algo más, sin embargo se ve impedido al oír varios pasos acercarse acompañados de algunos cuchicheos.

—Mierda—rápidamente coge a la muchacha por la cintura y le da media vuelta, pegándola contra la gran hendidura de uno de los muros de piedras, apretándose lo suficiente a ella para no ser notado.

Las risitas de un par de alumnas resuenan en el silencio, disparándole la adrenalina por todo el cuerpo. Se maldice mentalmente ante su desliz, no parece haber sido una buena idea hacer uso de la maldición en Granger con tanto estudiante con tiempo libre pululando por ahí.

Cuando ya no puede escucharlas y está seguro de que se han marchado, Draco sigue en la misma posición, con el cabello de Hermione haciéndole cosquillas en la barbilla. Baja la mirada hacia su rostro y se encuentra con sus enormes ojos mirándole con atención. Entonces cae verdaderamente en cuenta de lo cerca que la tiene, pero sobre todo, de que la está _tocando_. Después de todo ese tiempo, de innumerables bofetadas mentales cada vez que se imaginaba haciéndolo. Sus manos continúan fijas en su cintura, su pecho tan pegado al suyo que percibe con toda claridad cada vez que inhala y exhala.

Draco se rompe.

Se chupa los labios mientras la rodea completamente con los brazos, estrechando su cuerpo en, sin lugar a dudas, un abrazo. Naturalmente no lo ha podido evitar, ha sido demasiado tiempo aguantándose las ganas. Se excusa a sí mismo diciéndose que las circunstancias lo han obligado a ello, ya que si no se hubiera visto en la necesidad de apretarse contra ella para ocultarlos a ambos, no la habría tocado y aquellos impulsos reprimidos no se le habrían escapado tan fácilmente.

—Hermione—suspira, rendido. Se siente patético—. Esta noche, después de la cena…—lo siguiente lo susurra bajitico en su oído.

Permanecen un rato más así antes de que por fin la deja ir.

.

Cuando las puertas ya se han cerrado, Draco se apresura a tomarla por el rostro y besarla de lleno en la boca. El primer contacto con sus labios le produce un placentero escalofrío que le sube por toda la extensión de su columna hasta su nuca, erizándole los cabellos de la parte posterior de la cabeza. Muda sus manos hasta los rizos de ella y las entierra allí con toda libertad, disfrutando de su peso y su textura.

Por Salazar, realmente extrañaba poder hacer eso.

Se ve en la necesidad de separarse cuando siente que tanto a ella como a él les falta el aire. Jadeando de necesidad, se dedica a mirarla con los ojos entornados; Hermione aún mantiene los suyos cerrados mientras respira agitadamente. La vista es sin duda excitante. El muchacho deja caer la cabeza sobre su hombro, desenterrando los dedos de su pelo y llevándolos esta vez hasta su cintura, colándolos por debajo del dobladillo de su suéter.

—¿Alguna…—comienza, pasando saliva, dubitativo—¿Alguna vez piensas en mí, Granger?

—Sí—su suave voz le llega muy cerca, Draco vuelve a estremecerse.

—¿En qué circunstancias? —pregunta, muerto de la curiosidad. Sus dedos danzan de un lado a otro, rozando tímidamente la tersa piel de su estómago.

—Cuando te metes conmigo, te burlas, o cuando lo haces con alguno de mis amigos. Básicamente cuando te comportas como un idiota.

La falta de acritud en sus palabras se le hace tan bizarra que suelta una carcajada por lo bajo, demasiada ronca debido a su propio deseo.

—Es como debe ser, sangresucia—responde, casi en un tono cariñoso—. ¿Pero sabes? Realmente lo disfruto, molestarte. Es muy divertido.

—Difiero.

Draco vuelve a reír.

—Seguro que sí.

Se separa de ella a medida que alza el holgado suéter y le ordena subir los brazos para pasarlo por encima de su cabeza, dejándolo a continuación descuidadamente en el suelo. Vuelve a inclinarse para besarla despacito y suspira cuando se yergue nuevamente.

—Tenía tantas ganas de tocarte—suelta, tan bajito que duda que ella realmente pueda escucharlo—. Siempre dejas que los demás lo hagan y yo…—hace una mueca mientras lleva las manos hasta su bufanda Gryffindor y con un ágil movimiento se la arrebata, lanzándola a un lado sin mirarla una segunda vez.

Hermione permanece todo el tiempo impasible, con los brazos a cado lado, dejándose hacer. A Draco le fascina tenerla controlada de esa manera.

—Y entonces estaba McLaggen—empieza, con los ojos grises tornándose tormentosos ante el recuerdo—. Te deseaba, el muy hijo de puta—arrastra cada palabra con total desprecio.

Comienza a desabrochar los botones de su blusa, uno a uno, tomándose su tiempo. No hay prisa, en lo absoluto, no cuando la tiene toda para él.

—Le pedí a tía Bella exclusivamente que lo trajera para mí, está empeñada en que siga practicando mis _Crucio_ y no quiero decepcionarla, así que tomé la oportunidad. Fue… como mi propio regalo de navidad.

Sonríe maliciosamente ante el recuerdo. Los brazos le caen laxos a cada lado cuando se detiene para dedicarse a observarla un instante: la camisa está totalmente desabrochada ahora, su sujetador asomándose por la pecaminosa abertura.

—Debiste haber estado ahí para verlo—alza otra vez los brazos para abrirle la blusa totalmente, extasiado ante la vista de sus pequeños pechos recubiertos únicamente por la tela blanca—. Lloraba, Hermione. Y suplicaba, y decía que no le gustabas ni le gustarías nunca, que para él solo eras una vulgar sangresucia, ¡como si yo fuese idiota! —aprieta los dientes y lleva una de sus manos a un pecho, apretándole con más fuerza de la necesaria. Ella gime de dolor—Yo sabía que te quería para él. Pero es imposible. Eres mi sangresucia, después de todo.

La besa de nuevo, tomando ambos pechos, apretándolos de manera constante, sintiéndola tensarse y relajarse por intervalos. La suavidad y calidez de su piel lo enloquece. Se aprieta más contra ella, consciente de que puede percibir su deseo con total claridad contra su vientre. No le importa.

Le muerde el labio inferior y tira de él antes de finalmente soltarlo. Sonríe en una mueca oscura mientras la toma de la mano y tira de ella para que comience a caminar. Las pisadas de ambos suenan amortiguadas bajo la alfombra negra. Draco se chupa los labios a medida que se acercan al ya conocido diván de terciopelo verde. El recuerdo de _aquel_ acontecimiento en particular lo llena de ansiedad. Aprieta la mano de Hermione antes de soltarla y procede a sentarse sobre la acolchada superficie con la elegancia que lo caracteriza. Después la mira fijamente.

—Ven aquí.

Hermione obedece, en silencio se acerca entretanto Draco la ayuda a acomodarse de tal forma que queda a horcajadas sobre él, sus cremosas piernas rodeando parcialmente su cintura.

—Así está bien—susurra contra su boca mientras reparte besos cortos—. ¿Sabes qué sería genial en este momento? —sonríe, tomándola del rostro con ambas manos y haciendo que lo mire también—¿Lo sabes, Hermione? —insiste, observándola muy de cerca, con un brillo perverso en la mirada.

—No.

—Que McLaggen pudiera vernos justo ahora.

Comienza a besarle los pechos, con los ojos cerrados. Ríe quedito contra su piel cuando el recuerdo de las súplicas y los lamentos vuelven a él.

—Una pena.

* * *

Próximo Capítulo:

_**sine rationis et sine misericordia **_

**(Sin razón y Sin misericordia)**


	6. sine rationis et sine misericordia

**N/a: **¡Hola! Vengo con una nueva actualización, un poco tarde, eso sí, pero espero que comprendan que a veces el tiempo se le sale de las manos a una ;)

Ante todo, gracias por sus maravillosos reviews. Siempre me saca una sonrisa cuando abro la bandeja de entrada y me entero que hay uno nuevo *-*

Ahora, ¡a leer!

_Disclaimer aplicado._

* * *

**- Quinque -**

_**sine rationis et sine misericordia **_

**(Sin razón y Sin misericordia)**

* * *

**I**

_**(Sine rationis)**_

* * *

_**S**_e estaba descontrolando. Draco apretó mucho los puños dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón para no hacer una cosa estúpida como ponerse a patear al primer estudiante que se le cruzara por el camino. Afortunadamente, nadie más se atravesó para tentar su suerte, pero Draco siguió apretando los puños hasta hacerse sangre con las uñas. La _maldita_ sangresucia había cogido a McLaggen de la mano delante de todos y se había marchado con él del Gran Comedor, así sin más, como si fuera cosa de todos los días.

Se detuvo abruptamente. No era cosa de todos los días… ¿verdad? Comenzó a chuparse el labio inferior de manera insistente, rememorando el último mes. Pese a haberse mantenido alejado lo más que podía de Granger en todo ese tiempo, Merlín sabía que había momentos en que simplemente no podía ignorarla, mucho menos no estar pendiente de cada jodida cosa que hacía. En varias ocasiones—demasiadas, en realidad, pero no era algo que pensaba admitirse a sí mismo—, se encontró siguiéndola sigilosamente por los pasillos, recreándose en su rutina, como una clase de distracción en tiempos de ocio, solo que en vez de ir a practicar con la escoba, permanecía pisándole los talones a una sangresucia. Es por ello que el repentino pensamiento de Granger y McLaggen juntos se le hacía ridículamente… probable. Ellos bien podían estar manteniendo un romance secreto, ¿cierto? Todas las veces en que la determinación le había vencido obligándolo a darse media vuelta y alejarse de Granger, ella fácilmente podía haberse estado dirigiendo a ver al imbécil de McLaggen.

_«No, no, no. Eso no es verdad»_. Pensar en Hermione con McLaggen era aún más estúpido que imaginarla con Weasley… Claro que, al final, ella sí había gustado de él.

Gruñó y sacudió la cabeza. Como Hermione con el idiota de Longbottom. Sí, eso _sí _era completamente absurdo.

Enojado consigo mismo por sus reflexiones sin sentido, echó a andar de nuevo, mirando de un lado a otro cada vez que conectaba con algún pasillo. Podía sentir a Granger en alguna parte cerca, pero estaba demasiado alterado como para determinar una ubicación exacta.

Entonces ella sola llegó a él. La observó al final del pasillo, acababa de apoyarse en una pared y respiraba agitadamente. El muchacho rechinó los dientes sin apartar los ojos de ella. Tuvo que tragar saliva y tomar aire antes de permitirse hablar.

—Ah, Granger. Qué cosa más desagradable—arrastró las palabras como acostumbraba.

No dejaba de mirarla, a pesar de no estar viéndola con mucha claridad, puesto que el sol que entraba por el ventanal daba hacia el lado contrario.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

Sus puños se crisparon aún dentro de los bolsillos. ¿Qué quería? Si ella supiera todo lo que él quería, _todo_ lo que deseaba hacerle, el sinfín de retorcidos pensamientos que desfilaban por su cabeza día tras día, noche tras noche, correría despavorida hasta refugiarse bajo la falda de su asquerosa mamita muggle.

—¿Dónde has dejado a McLaggen? —soltó, sin deseo alguno de compartir sus pensamientos.

—¿A ti qué te importa?

—¿Llevan un romance a escondidas? —insistió. Más tarde se reprocharía por su arrebato, pero en ese momento sentía una irremediable necesidad de saber, _tenía_ que saber.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—No es momento de estúpidas bromas, Malfoy. Llevo prisa.

Apretó la mandíbula. ¿Acaso era muy difícil responder a unas simples y jodidas preguntas? La observó darle la espalda con la intención de marcharse. Las palabras salieron sin permiso de su boca:

—Eres más lista que eso—se escuchó a sí mismo decir, su voz cargada de un sentimiento que le retorció las tripas—. Un tipo como ese no vale la pena—_«¡¿Qué coño estás diciendo, maldito descerebrado?!»_

¿Se podía llegar a ser más impulsivo? Todo era culpa de la jodida Granger, no podía tenerla sola y cerca porque hacía cosas incorrectas. Draco quería darse un puñetazo a sí mismo; sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas, no obstante, cuando escuchó la estridente risa de la chica. Hermione se había volteado nuevamente para mirarlo y ahora se doblaba en dos, carcajeándose sin parar. Ácida furia bulló en su interior, ¿cómo se atrevía la impura a burlarse de _él_? ¿Cómo siquiera…?

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora eres consejero sentimental? —¡Y tenía el descaro de mirarlo de aquella manera! —No te pega.

Draco quería abofetearla ahí mismo. Podría fácilmente acortar la distancia que los separaba y alzar su mano, estampándola con todas sus fuerzas sobre su carita de muñeca rota. O mejor, podría volver a hacer uso del _Imperio_ y ordenarle que ella misma lo hiciera, que se cacheteara a sí misma. Una y otra vez. O mejor aún…

—Yo podría joderte cuantas veces me diera la gana, sangresucia—siseó, únicamente para sí, regocijándose internamente ante el pensamiento. Sabía que el tiempo estaba en su contra, sin embargo; así que solo alzó la voz para decir lo siguiente—: Púdrete, Granger.

—Muy elocuente—replicó Hermione un segundo después.

Se dio media vuelta y marchó de allí, dejando a un Malfoy enfurecido y caliente.

.

—Draco, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

El muchacho levantó la vista del libro que traía en las manos. Luego de muchísimo tiempo podía tener un momento de esparcimiento y disfrutar plenamente de un libro aunque fuera por solo unas horas. Era la ventaja de volver a su hogar por navidad, tener una excusa para apartar por unos días la responsabilidad de matar al viejo Dumbledore.

Se mantuvo un momento más en silencio, parpadeando un par de veces en dirección a Narcissa Malfoy.

—Me temo que no te estoy entendiendo, madre—respondió finalmente.

La elegante mujer apretó los labios y un par de arrugas se formaron alrededor de su boca. Sus ojos azules iguales que el cielo en invierno le miraban con insistencia, como si buscara desesperadamente algo dentro de la mirada de su hijo que por alguna razón no conseguía hallar.

—¿Por qué has pedido a Bellatrix que traiga a ese chico?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros, sin apartar los ojos de los de su madre.

—Me apeteció.

—Es un sangrepura, Draco.

—También un traidor a la sangre, madre—repuso de inmediato.

Las finas cejas rubias de Narcissa se acercaron un poco.

—¿Te consta?

El muchacho asintió y después apartó la mirada con aparente desidia, seguir viendo a su madre a los ojos por más tiempo podría traerle repercusiones, ella no necesitaba de la _Legeremancia_ para saber que detrás de sus pupilas podría encontrar el motivo de sus verdaderas intenciones de traer a McLaggen a la Mansión Malfoy, un motivo más escabroso que el que aparentaba a simple vista.

—Los McLaggen nunca han estado de parte de la Orden.

—Tampoco de parte del Señor Tenebroso.

Ella volvió a fruncir los labios, mas luego bajó la mirada y su semblante cambió drásticamente a uno de supremo malestar.

—Has cambiado, hijo—pronunció en un murmullo tan bajo que si no fuera por el sepulcral silencio que reinaba en el salón, Draco jamás lo habría escuchado.

Él volvió a enfocar sus ojos en ella, desconcertado.

—¿Qué significa eso? —espetó con una rudeza innecesaria.

—Es lo que yo me pregunto—en cuestión de milisegundos el rostro de Narcissa volvió a adquirir su frivolidad habitual.

No dijo nada más pese a las insistencias que procedieron de parte del rubio. Cuando se hubo marchado de la estancia, Draco llegó a pensar que su madre había empezado a volverse loca.

* * *

_ C_ormac McLaggen abre los ojos de golpe, topándose con una brillante luz perteneciente a la lámpara de araña que cuelga sobre su cabeza. Parpadea varias veces de manera consecutiva, buscando adaptarse; mientras lo hace, siente una tenue punzada en la parte posterior del cráneo, y al intentar llevar su mano hasta allí se percata de que tiene las muñecas atadas a su espalda. De hecho, a medida que se espabila, nota el peso de todo su cuerpo reposando sobre sus brazos. Está bocarriba sobre alguna superficie alfombrada.

El pánico le sube por la garganta, forcejea contra las ataduras en vano, estas cortan su circulación y por un instante Cormac está seguro de que la mano se le gangrenará en cualquier momento. De alguna manera, cualquiera que sea el material con el que está amarrado, parece apretarse más cuando se mueve, por lo que se obliga a quedarse quieto, con la respiración jadeante y el sudor corriéndole por la frente.

—¡Ayuda! —pide a gritos—¡Que alguien me ayude! —su voz hace eco por toda la habitación, rebotando por las altas paredes moradas tapizadas con patrones oscuros, desafiando el silencio.

Pero no está solo, lo advierte cuando la desabrida risa de una mujer acompaña sus ruegos, así que calla y gira el cuello en dirección a la desconocida. Solo puede distinguir la sombra de los muebles y objetos del lugar. Apretando la mandíbula, coge impulso para rodar sobre sí mismo hasta quedar con el pecho pegado al suelo; al estar en buena forma física, se le es fácil doblar las rodillas para hincarlas y conseguir incorporarse, de esta manera logra obtener una mejor visión del lugar: Se encuentra en un amplio salón de aspecto, a simple vista, distinguido; posee cierta semejanza con su propio hogar, pero es mucho más oscuro y sin duda, aterrador. El muchacho siente que las manos le hormiguean porque las ataduras se han apretado mucho más con su último esfuerzo. Un rizado mechón rubio se le ha apelmazado en la frente y sacude la cabeza buscando apartarlo.

—¿Quién está ahí? —pregunta al fin, la voz le sale igual que un graznido.

Entrecierra los ojos para ver mejor, pero la punzada en su cabeza se intensifica y de repente las sombras parecen devorar todo a su alrededor porque un segundo después no es capaz de ver nada y la alfombra como que se mueve bajo él, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer de bruces.

Cuando recobra la consciencia un par de minutos más tarde, es debido a que algo le pincha a un costado. Sobresaltado, gira nuevamente sobre sí mismo, alejándose de la posible amenaza.

Oye otra vez aquella risa.

—Creí que serías una de esas excepciones de Gryffindor, del tipo cobarde, pero al parecer tienes el suficiente valor como para encararme por la manera en que lo has hecho antes.

Aquella voz de mujer mantiene un tono de falsa jovialidad. Cormac se incorpora, esta vez le toma un poco más de esfuerzo. Mira la menuda figura frente a él que se encuentra acuclillada, con la varita colgándole de la mano descuidadamente. La luz de la lámpara le recorta el semblante haciéndola ver palidísima. Él cree reconocerla de algún lado, mas no recuerda dónde.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué vas a hacerme?

—Tómalo con calma, cariño—sonríe, mostrándole sus dientes amarillos y desiguales. Se pone de pie con toda la calma del mundo, sacudiendo el polvo imaginario de su túnica negra—. Estás aquí por mi sobrino, aunque he sido yo quien te ha traído. Por cierto, lamento el golpe en la cabeza—hace un gesto meditabundo, como si lo pensara mejor—… O no—repone, soltando seguidamente una estridente carcajada que le sacude toda su desordenada cabellera.

Cormac no entiende absolutamente nada. Al apartar la mirada de ella se percata de otra presencia en la habitación. Le resulta desconocida a primera vista, no obstante, cuando le presta más atención—el cabello rubio, los ojos grises—, lo reconoce.

—¿Malfoy?

No da muestras de sentirse aludido, y por un momento Cormac cree que se ha equivocado; entonces, la alta figura da un paso al frente y la luz le ilumina gran parte del rostro, los rasgos aristocráticos se notan más marcados debido a las sombras. Sus ojos, por otro lado, son como hielo seco.

—McLaggen—arrastra las palabras, en un tono bajo y contenido—. Siéntete honrado de estar en mi casa.

No sonríe, lo que hace aún más inverosímil la situación; el Draco Malfoy que él recuerda siempre tiene una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios y la boca preparada para algún insulto.

—¿Qué es esto? —suelta Cormac— Malfoy, ¿por qué tú…?

—Draco es un chico muy aplicado—comienza la mujer, interrumpiéndole, empezando a caminar alrededor de ambos, como una fiera rondando a su presa—. Me ha pedido personalmente que te trajera hasta acá porque quiere practicar contigo lo que yo misma me he dedicado a enseñarle—se dirige hacia el mencionado, posicionándose a su espalda, posando sus huesudas manos sobre sus hombros—. Lo que no me ha quedado muy claro es por qué tú—su cabeza asoma por detrás del hombro del rubio para mirar a McLaggen—. ¿Tendrías tú la amabilidad de decirme, cariño?

Cormac no tiene ni idea. Está demasiado abrumado siquiera para buscar comprender sus palabras.

—Él ha tratado de quitarme un objeto de mi pertenencia—responde Malfoy en su lugar.

—¡Oh! —los pesados párpados de la mujer aletean un par de veces—Suena interesante… ¿De qué se trata exactamente?

Malfoy sonríe por fin, mas el gesto, en vez de ser burlón, parece letal.

—Es un secreto entre McLaggen y yo, tía Bella.

_«¡Bellatrix Lestrange!»_, recuerda Cormac de repente. Aquella mujer es nada más y nada menos que la seguidora más devota del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. La revelación hace que todo su cuerpo se estremezca con auténtico terror. Ha escuchado suficientes historias de ella como para que su miedo sea justificado.

Bellatrix, visiblemente contrariada debido a las escuetas respuestas de su sobrino, resopla sonoramente, haciendo que un grueso mechón de cabello oscuro se alce momentáneamente del medio de su cara.

—Está bien. Es todo tuyo—dice.

Malfoy, que no ha apartado la mirada ni un solo segundo de su persona, da un asentimiento. Se aproxima a él hasta quedar muy cerca, luego, ceremoniosamente saca la varita de entre su túnica.

Cormac vuelve a estremecerse.

—Malfoy, n…

—Cállate, McLaggen.

Lo patea, una, dos, tres veces, en todo el costado izquierdo, lastimando sus costillas severamente. Cormac cae hacia un lado, gimiendo de dolor. Merlín, ¿por qué está sucediéndole todo esto?

—Ah-ah, Draco. Nada de métodos muggles, no lo he traído aquí para eso—reprende Bellatrix; su voz, por otro lado, suena entusiasmada.

—Está bien.

Cormac hace un esfuerzo por alzar la cabeza, observando a Malfoy apuntar la varita hacia él.

—_¡Crucio!_

Dolor, frío y aplastante dolor físico lo recorre hasta que desea morir.

* * *

**II**

_**(**__**Sine misericordia)**_

* * *

**—D**icen que al final lo han hechizado con un potente _Obliviate_.

El silencio reina en el ambiente. Ni Harry ni Hermione son capaces de pronunciar palabra, y Ron, por otra parte, espera pacientemente por una respuesta. Cuando se da cuenta que ninguno de sus dos amigos está por la labor de romper el silencio, bufa.

—No se queden callados.

—Es que no sabemos qué decir, Ron—habla Harry.

—Eso es… totalmente barbárico—apostilla Hermione medio segundo después, con el entrecejo muy fruncido—. ¿Hasta dónde son capaces de llegar Voldemort y sus seguidores?

Ron hace una mueca.

—Hermione, ese nombre…

—Basta, Ronald. Es momento de asumirlo, es solo un nombre—lo mira ceñuda.

Harry asiente en concordancia, luego suspira:

—Todos sabemos de lo que son capaces de hacer Voldemort y sus seguidores. Esto no es ni la tercera parte de su crueldad. Al menos McLaggen no ha muerto—dice con una falta de tacto evidente.

Pero Hermione no puede culparlo, está consciente de que por la mente de Harry circulan un raudal de pensamientos que involucran a sus padres y muy posiblemente a Sirius. Todos muertos.

—¿Volverá este curso?

—No se sabe—se encoge de hombros el pelirrojo—. Está internado en San Mungo. Parece que están buscando la manera de recuperar sus memorias de ese tiempo, pero no lo consiguen.

La muchacha se muerde el labio inferior. Un _Obliviate_ bien ejecutado es capaz de borrar un recuerdo específico de manera permanente; que el Ministerio no sea capaz hallar un contrahechizo para lo sucedido a Cormac, quiere decir que la persona que lo hechizó—probablemente la misma persona que se encargó de torturarlo—sabía lo que hacía, y además era muy bueno.

—Pobre Cormac—suspira.

—Bueno, no era santo de mi devoción precisamente—repone Ron, en una expresión muy muggle—, pero admito que tampoco le deseaba algo así. Una Quaffle contra su cabeza era suficiente.

Harry se ve forzado a esconder una sonrisa enderezándose las gafas sobre su nariz mientras Hermione se encarga de fulminar al pelirrojo con la mirada.

—No es momento para bromas, Ronald.

—Perdón.

Sin embargo las bromas parecen casi mejores que tener a «Lav-Lav» pululando alrededor, haciéndole ojitos y lanzando besos a «Ro-Ro» todo el rato. Llega un momento en donde ni Hermione ni Harry son capaces de mantenerla a raya solo con su presencia, por lo que Lavender se acerca a ellos, sentándose muy cerca de Ron y comienza a parlotear sin parar, es como si no necesitara del oxígeno para vivir.

—¡Oh! ¡Me he olvidado mi libro de Runas Antiguas en la biblioteca! —exclama Hermione justo en el instante en que Lavender comienza a cuestionar a Ron el porqué no utiliza el colgante que le regaló por navidad.

—Te acompaño—dice Harry, poniéndose de pie como impulsado por un resorte.

Ambos, encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada suplicante que les lanza su amigo, salen de la Sala Común caminando apresuradamente.

—Ha sido una buena excusa para salir de allí—comenta el muchacho cuando ya están en el pasillo.

Hermione lo mira, ambas cejas enarcadas.

—No ha sido una excusa, Harry. De verdad he olvidado mi libro.

Harry parpadea, unas tres veces

—Oh.

* * *

_—¡P_ara! ¡Para! ¡PARA, POR FAVOR!

Las lágrimas corren libremente por su cara, Cormac siente sus ataduras cortar la carne de sus muñecas cada vez que se retuerce, pero el dolor no es comparable con el de la imperdonable sobre él, siente que cada músculo de su cuerpo es desgarrado y sus huesos son machacados. Han sido una, dos, tres o diez horas, da igual, pero no ha parado de ser torturado por la varita de Draco Malfoy. El dolor es tal que ya ni siquiera es capaz de escuchar la atronadora risa maniaca de Bellatrix Lestrange; la desquiciada mujer no ha dejado de dar saltitos excitados con cada _Crucio_ hacia su persona. Está loca, jodidamente loca.

Y Malfoy junto a ella. No es posible que aquel chico al que nunca ha hecho más que lanzarle insultos huecos por los pasillos de Hogwarts, ahora lo esté torturando de aquella forma; los ojos grises muestran un deleite aterrador. Cormac no entiende nada, solo quiere irse a casa.

—¡¿Qué he hecho?! ¡¿Qué demonios te he hecho?! —solloza con la voz desgarrada por tanto gritar.

Escucha un par de murmullos y varias pisadas acompañarlos, el dolor es demasiado potente para abrir los ojos, solo es consciente de que la maldición se ha detenido por fin, pero aún se estremece por los espasmos involuntarios, cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo grita en agonía. Ha llegado al punto de pensar que cualquier cosa es mejor que esto, incluso la muerte. Está empapado en sudor y la sangre le gotea por las muñecas; los oídos le pitan, está casi seguro de que también le sangran.

—M-Malfoy…—jadea, cogiendo grandes bocanadas de aire. Entreabre los párpados y las lágrimas solo le permiten distinguir su cabello rubio, casi blanco, entre toda esa oscuridad.

Él se acerca en silencio hasta acuclillarse a su lado, Cormac parpadea varias veces para despejar las lágrimas y enfocarlo mejor. Mientras lo mira, su expresión es insondable.

—Ahora que Bellatrix se ha marchado, voy a ser honesto contigo, McLaggen—comienza, arrastrando cada palabra con una monotonía aterradora, es como si por sus venas corriera hielo en vez de sangre—. Es la primera vez que me siento así de bien torturando a alguien. De hecho, siéndote completamente sincero, se podría decir que es la primera vez que disfruto torturando a alguien—hace una pausa—. ¿Quieres saber por qué?

Cormac asiente, gimiendo al segundo siguiente por la punzada que este simple movimiento le ha causado en el cuello.

—Porque cada vez que te imagino tocando a Granger con tus asquerosas manos, me hierve la sangre, y eso es suficiente para desear clavar mi varita en tu jodida garganta.

Su voz ha cambiado ahora, adquiriendo el calor de una ira desproporcionada. Sus ojos destilan verdadero odio, como si Cormac fuera el culpable de todos los males del mundo.

—¿Granger? —resuella—¿Todo…—pasa saliva—¿Todo esto es por Hermione Granger?

Sucede muy rápido: Malfoy se pone de pie abruptamente y le patea la cabeza.

—¡No pronuncies su jodido nombre en mi presencia!

Cormac ve lucecitas de colores detrás de sus párpados, la sangre se le acumula en la boca y escupe a un lado, sobre la alfombra cara. No entiende nada. ¿Qué le está pasando al jodido Malfoy? ¿No se trata del mismo tipo que desprecia a las personas como Granger?, ¿quien no para de molestarla desde que puso un pie en Hogwarts? Es una Gryffindor, una hija de muggles y además la mejor amiga de Harry Potter.

—Yo… Yo no le he hecho nada—busca defenderse. Da igual lo que piense Malfoy de Granger, el punto es que parece cabreado porque cree que él sale con ella—. Ella y yo solo somos compañeros de Casa.

Se produce un silencio agonizante.

—Pero te gusta—habla Malfoy de nuevo—. La _deseas_—rechina los dientes—. Huía de ti la noche de la fiesta de navidad.

—No… No es cierto—balbucea—. No es cierto—repite, sin saber qué más decir.

Malfoy vuelve a patearlo, esta vez en el estómago. Cormac comienza a toser de manera incontrolable, ahogándose con su propia bilis.

—¡N-No me gusta Granger, nunca podría gustarme! ¡Es solo una puta sangresucia, Malfoy! ¡Una vulgar sangresucia! —grita como puede, como un último recurso; lo mejor es hablar en su mismo idioma, así él quizás entienda.

Es increíble que todo esto le esté sucediendo a causa de una condenada chica que tiene tras ella a un desequilibrado. Granger comenzó a gustarle desde que empezó el curso, es verdad, pero no estaba dispuesto a poner las manos al fuego por ella. Mucho menos si su vida estaba en riesgo; si esta dependía de despreciarla, Cormac lo haría sin dudarlo.

—_¡Crucio!_

Grita, de sorpresa, dolor, angustia. No lo entiende, no entiende cómo llegarle a Malfoy, hacerle entender que entre él y Granger no hay nada, que jamás le ha tocado ni un maldito cabello. Que actualmente ni se le ocurriría pensarlo siquiera. Los músculos se le contraen y las vértebras se le curvan a medida que se retuerce por el desquiciante dolor. Quiere morir.

Cuando se vuelve a levantar la maldición, lo siguiente que registra es la mano del otro muchacho apretando su garganta mientras le clava la varita en la mejilla. Tiene la mandíbula tan tensa que pareciera que se le fueran a quebrar los dientes de un momento a otro. Su expresión está deformada por una fiereza animal.

—Escúchame, McLaggen, y escúchame _bien_: Absolutamente ninguna de mis pertenencias son vulgares, de ningún modo, es sencillamente impensable. Mucho menos cuando se trata de _mi_ sangresucia. ¿Te ha quedado claro? —cuando no responde de inmediato, Malfoy aprieta más la mano alrededor de su cuello—_¿Te ha quedado claro, McLaggen?_

—¡S-S-Sí! ¡Sí!

Lo suelta finalmente. Cormac vuelve a ser víctima de un ataque de tos. Advierte que Malfoy se pone nuevamente en pie y cuando alza la mirada ve que está apuntándole otra vez. Sus ojos se han vuelto a convertir en dos glaciales, sin sentimiento aparente brillando en ellos.

Y Cormac contiene la respiración. En aquel momento tiene la certeza de que Draco Malfoy es capaz de matarlo.

* * *

Hermione refrena un bufido solo porque todavía se encuentra delante de Madame Pince. La anciana bibliotecaria la mira ceñuda, visiblemente harta de tener que estar repitiendo una negativa, pero Hermione aún cree imposible que ella, con sus ojos de halcón siempre acechando, no haya visto su ejemplar de Runas Antiguas por ningún sitio.

—¿Has revisado en tu mochila, querida? —pregunta cuando Hermione está a punto de insistir de nuevo.

La joven parpadea y tuerce una mueca. No, no ha revisado, pero honestamente, ella sabe lo que tiene y lo que no, y está bastante segura de que dentro no está el libro.

—Lo haré—suspira derrotada. No pierde nada con intentarlo, después de todo.

Yendo hacia la primera mesa libre en su camino, posa la mochila sobre la superficie y la abre de par en par, comenzando a sacar cada uno de sus libros y útiles escolares. Cuando saca el último ejemplar de encantamientos, se voltea para mirar a la mujer, con los ojos brillantes de una extraña victoria. Como era de esperarse, el libro de Runas no se encuentra allí. Sin embargo, se percata de que Madame Pince tampoco está; ha dejado su puesto de trabajo, probablemente nada dispuesta a enfrascarse en una nueva ronda de negativas. Hermione finalmente bufa, sintiéndose contrariada. Cuando gira de nuevo hacia el frente ve la figura de Malfoy al otro lado de la mesa.

—¡Malfoy! —se sobresalta, completamente sorprendida de no haberlo percibido hasta ahora.

—Granger—arrastra las palabras mientras la mira a los ojos, luego baja la vista y hace un movimiento de cabeza—: Creo que esto es tuyo.

Hermione sigue el curso de su mirada y se topa con el dichoso volumen de Runas Antiguas. Vuelve a mirarlo y luego al libro, con un recelo más que evidente.

—¿Por qué lo tienes tú?

—Me lo encontré en una mesa, vi que pone tu nombre y me tomé la molestia de devolverlo.

La muchacha sigue con la mirada fija en el ejemplar. Lentamente, lleva una de sus manos hasta posarla en la tapa y atraerlo hacia ella. Levanta la cubierta concienzudamente para de verdad asegurarse que tiene escrito su nombre en la esquina superior derecha.

—Uh, gracias—dice bajito, mas alza la mirada un segundo después y lo observa con ojos cautelosos—. ¿Este arrebato de generosidad tiene algún motivo oculto? —no es posible que Malfoy haya hecho algo bueno por ella por simple altruismo. Duda, de hecho, que él conozca la palabra.

—¡Oh! —el muchacho lleva una mano a su pecho en un gesto extremadamente exagerado—Me ofendes, Granger. ¿Es improbable que tenga un buen gesto con otra persona?

Hermione lo mira en silencio largo rato, luego, arquea una de sus cejas castañas.

—Veamos: ¿En una escala del uno al diez? Diez—asiente para sí misma y hace una pausa—. ¿Conmigo? Once.

El Slytherin suelta una risa por lo bajo, del tipo socarrona que le pone de los nervios.

Se dedica a ignorarlo, así que apartando los ojos de su persona, comienza a meter todas sus pertenencias de vuelta a la mochila. Se pregunta cómo habría sido la situación de haber estado Harry presente, pero llega a la conclusión de que es mejor así, la excusa de tener que ir a ver a Dumbledore para evitar acompañarla—vale, existe un 50% de probabilidades de que fuera cierto—, le ha ahorrado un mal rato. Hermione sin duda puede tener más tolerancia con Malfoy, por lo menos no se irá a la agresión física… err, de buenas a primera.

Pasados un par de minutos, se da cuenta de que él sigue donde mismo, recreando la perfecta imagen de una estatua.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —inquiere en un falso tono condescendiente.

No responde de inmediato, por lo que Hermione se ve en la obligación de alzar la mirada. Malfoy tiene los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la mira con una expresión indescifrable. De repente, el semblante cambia a uno más relajado y sonríe con su habitual mueca irónica.

—Anda, ábrelo—vuelve a señalar el libro con la cabeza.

Como si le hubiesen dado un empujón, Hermione da un paso hacia atrás, trastabillando. Señala al rubio con un dedo acusador.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que había un motivo oculto! —lo mira con los párpados entornados.

Malfoy pone los ojos en blanco. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, procede a sentarse en la silla a su lado, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra y apoyando los brazos en el reposabrazos, mirándola con una serenidad perturbadora.

—No quiero que si luego ves un desperfecto en tu preciado libro, me culpes a mí por eso. Siéntete honrada, te estoy dando la única y exclusiva oportunidad para que lo revises y puedas atribuirme toda la responsabilidad, de encontrar algo.

Modestia aparte, lleva razón. Hermione, con movimientos cautelosos, vuelve a acercarse a la mesa. Toma el libro en sus manos y lo abre de un solo movimiento, si algo ha de suceder, que sea de una buena vez. No sucede nada, en cambio; por lo que, soltando la respiración que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, comienza a hojearlo, página por página. No se fía, debe haber algo desagradable escondido por allí.

Cuando finaliza, desconcertada por no hallar nada sospechoso, cierra el tomo y lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Vaya, Malfoy. No hay nada—repone, sintiéndose tonta al momento—. Eh… De verdad muchas gracias por devolvérmelo. Ya pensaba que no lo iba a encontrar.

Él la está mirando con expresión petulante. Era de esperarse, es decir, ¿cuándo, en todo el tiempo que llevan conociéndose, ella se ha visto en la necesidad de agradecerle por algo?

Volviendo a la labor de antes, sigue metiendo sus cosas en la mochila. Cuando es el turno del libro de Runas, sin embargo, Hermione pega un gritito porque, al posar la mano sobre la tapa, se da cuenta que está hirviendo. Lleva la mirada hasta ahí y se percata, horrorizada, que está echando humo.

—¡Malfoy! —llama, mirándolo interrogativamente, pero el chico también está viendo el libro, con una curiosidad casi clínica.

Rápidamente alza la solapa y la acción como que lo empeora todo porque en tan solo un instante el libro comienza a arder en llamas. Hermione gime consternada, velozmente saca su varita y apaga el fuego con un _Aquaeructo_, sin embargo ya es demasiado tarde, el libro se ha convertido en un amasijo de cenizas. Al borde de las lágrimas, dirige la mirada al Slytherin que ahora se está partiendo de risa de tal forma que parece que se caerá de la silla en cualquier momento. Las demás personas de las otras mesas cercanas se han detenido de sus asuntos para observar la escena, cuchicheando entre ellos.

Hermione voltea de nuevo hacia donde debería estar Madame Pince, sin encontrarla aún. Él lo ha _planeado_ todo, está segura. ¿Por qué fue tan ingenua?

—¡¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así?! —chilla mirándolo con la furia ardiendo en sus pupilas. Por Morgana, que un libro sea tratado de aquella manera… ¡Su propio libro!

—Ah, Granger, me sorprende que precisamente tú, de entre todas las personas, me pregunte algo así—expresa Malfoy luego de que logra controlar las carcajadas—. Nos lo enseñaron en nuestro cuarto año. Un hechizo bastante simple, la verdad. ¿En serio no lo recuerdas? —arquea ambas cejas, como si realmente le sorprendiera, sin embargo detrás de su fachada se nota a leguas que está disfrutando de lo lindo, sobre todo porque la está vacilando descaradamente.

—¡No me refiero a eso y lo sabes!

—Oh—se encoge de hombros y estira las piernas, mirándola esta vez con las manos entrelazadas en el regazo, en una postura relajada—. Bueno, tú misma lo has dicho, sabionda: Del uno al diez, para ti un once—sonríe en una mueca malvada, mostrándole su blanca dentadura—. Chica lista.

Hermione está temblando de rabia.

—¡Ahora debes comprarme un libro nuevo! —señala.

—Pero si no será necesario—chasquea la lengua—. Mira dentro de tu mochila.

Obedece, solo porque de lo contrario se le lanzará al cuello para estrangularle. Al hacerlo observa, asombrada, su ejemplar de Runas Antiguas. Lo saca para mirar dentro de la tapa, leyendo de su puño y letra su propio nombre en la parte superior.

—_Geminio_—susurra—. El encantamiento duplicador.

—¡Veinte puntos para Gryffindor! —exclama Malfoy con fingido tono entusiasta—Ahora, ¿qué más hemos aprendido hoy, sangresucia?

Hermione aprieta los dientes y lo mira malhumorada.

—Que eres… eres…—se esfuerza por decirlo, realmente lo hace, pero por alguna razón no puede soltar que piensa que es un reverendo imbécil.

—¿Maravilloso, excepcional? ¿Una eminencia? Lo sé, Granger, lo sé—se jacta, mirándola altivo.

Ella gruñe, con inmensos deseos de en realidad ponerse a gritar ahí mismo. Recuerda que siguen en la biblioteca, no obstante, y que un montón de estudiantes han sido testigos de su desagradable espectáculo.

Lanzándole una última mirada furibunda, toma sus cosas, se da media vuelta y marcha de allí. Humillada.

* * *

Próximo Capítulo:

_**malitia ac praeoccupatio**_

**(Malicia y Preocupación)**


	7. malitia ac praeoccupatio

**N/a:**¡Nueva actualización! Agradezco toda la paciencia que me tienen, y sobre todo esos jugosos reviews a los que soy adicta ;)

Los invito nuevamente a visitar mi LiveJournal, allí podrán encontrar imágenes alusivas al fic. Me encantaría que me dieran su opinión sobre ellas.

Pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil o copiar el siguiente enlace: **arito-chan. livejournal . com **(Sin espacios).

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

_Disclaimer aplicado._

* * *

**- Sex -**

_**malitia ac praeoccupatio**_

**(Malicia y Preocupación)**

* * *

**I**

_**(Malitia)**_

* * *

**A**quel fue el principio de un constante atosigamiento por parte de Malfoy. Hacía tanto que no se metía con ella que ya Hermione se había malacostumbrado a su indiferencia, prueba de ello es haber tenido la guardia baja aquella vez en la biblioteca. Pero a esa experiencia le siguieron muchas, unas más desagradables que otras. Parecía que el humor de Malfoy se reflejaba en cada broma pesada hacia su persona; en ocasiones, simplemente se dedicaba a soltar comentarios sarcásticos y burlarse de ella a costa de nimios defectos físicos, otras en cambio hacía gala de su repertorio de insultos cargados de exorbitante veneno. Eran esas ocasiones en que a Hermione se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y se obligaba a permanecer fuerte para que no se le salieran las lágrimas, a veces sin conseguirlo. Él podía ser verdaderamente cruel si se lo proponía.

Un ejemplo de ello fue aquella segunda vez en que se lo encontró en la biblioteca luego del altercado del libro de Runas. Más temprano se había topado con él por los pasillos, ignorando por completo sus burlas hacia ella por lo sucedido el día anterior junto a las grotescas carcajadas de Pansy Parkinson, secundándole.

Hermione tenía programada el final de la jornada para una completa sesión de estudio de Aritmancia, últimamente sentía que no le estaba tomando el debido tiempo a ninguna de sus asignaturas, así que se había autoimpuesto exigirse un poco más, todo en pro de un desempeño académico intachable a favor de los EXTASIS del año próximo. Así pues, cuando se hubo sentado en su mesa habitual, agradecida por la poca concurrencia a su alrededor—quizás debido a que era viernes—, sacó sus libros y materiales de estudio y se abstrajo completamente en un mundo numérico.

Aproximadamente una hora más tarde, su concentración se vio afectada por la presencia de la última persona a la que deseaba ver. En ese momento. En ese lugar. Así, sonriéndole de aquella estúpida forma que comenzaba a ser inaguantable.

—¿Ahora qué quieres, Malfoy? —soltó con rudeza.

Él no respondió de inmediato, se dedicó a pasear la mirada grisácea por cada objeto desparramado en la mesa, sin mostrarse realmente interesado en ello.

—¿Quemándote las pestañas, Granger?

—¿_Ahora qué quieres_, Malfoy? —repitió Hermione.

—¿_Quemándote las pestañas_, Granger? —alzó una ceja rubia, siguiendo su juego.

Ella resopló.

—Creo que es bastante evidente. ¿Necesitas gafas para verlo?

—¿Cómo el imbécil de Potter? No, gracias—contestó, arrastrando las palabras en aquel usual tono desdeñoso.

Hermione de verdad tenía la esperanza de que ignorándolo, él se iría, por lo que siguió con su lectura, pausando cada tanto para hacer anotaciones en el pergamino que tenía a su lado. No estaba siendo fácil, sin embargo, no cuando los minutos pasaban y pasaban y Malfoy seguía allí.

Cuando él se sentó en la silla frente a ella, Hermione admitió para sí que se había equivocado. Ignorarlo no sería suficiente.

Alzó la mirada nuevamente hacia él y lo observó en silencio, lucía relajado, como si estar sentado en la misma mesa que ella fuera cosa de siempre, como si ella no fuera Hermione Granger y él Draco Malfoy. Había sacado su varita y jugaba con ella, desplazándola entre sus dedos con destreza.

Hermione se tensó. No pensaba hechizarla, ¿verdad?

—No, Granger. No me mires así. No voy a lanzarte ningún hechizo en este lugar—repuso él unos segundos más tarde, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento.

Eso no la tranquilizaba precisamente.

—Estoy ocupada, Malfoy.

—Ya lo he notado, sí—asintió mirándola, con el fantasma de su sonrisa en la comisura de los labios.

—¿Te importa?

—¿El qué? ¿Que estés ocupada? La verdad es que no—chasqueó la lengua.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Me refiero a si te importa darme mi espacio para seguir estudiando.

Como toda respuesta, se reclinó hacia atrás en su asiento, entrelazando las manos detrás de la cabeza. Sus ojos no se aparataban de ella en ningún momento. Era un poco inquietante.

—Adelante, Granger. No pienso interrumpirte en tu labor—arrastró las palabras perezosamente.

_«Ya lo has hecho»_, refunfuñó Hermione mentalmente, pero se abstuvo de decirlo en voz alta porque no deseaba entrar en una discusión ahora mismo. A regañadientes, continuó con sus estudios, llenándose de paciencia e ignorando lo mejor que podía al muchacho frente a ella. Podía hacer algo así, vamos, que estudiar en presencia de Ron con sus preguntas y constantes interrupciones era ya una prueba de tolerancia bastante ardua, y Hermione la había logrado dominar con los años. Si Malfoy permanecía quietecito y calladito—aunque en primer lugar no entendía siquiera qué rayos hacia él ahí—, ella no tendría ningún inconveniente más que el de soportar su arrogante presencia.

Su intento se truncó completamente unos cinco minutos más tarde, y no porque no lo haya intentado, sino porque Malfoy, valiéndose de sus habilidades mágicas y de un sorprendentemente excepcional manejo de la magia no verbal, había comenzado a hechizar el pergamino en el que escribía. Primero puso la varita sobre la mesa, comenzando a darle vueltas de manera distraída en dirección contraria a las agujas del reloj, golpeando su dedo contra el mango cada cierto tiempo. Hermione realmente había creído que lo hacía por puro aburrimiento y con intención de alterar sus nervios, no obstante se percató más adelante que cada vez que la varita apuntaba en su dirección momentáneamente, la hoja de pergamino se alzaba violentamente en las esquinas, interrumpiendo su escritura cuando se veía en la necesidad de aplacarla.

Incluso llegó a sentirse tonta por pensar al principio que alguien había dejado una ventana abierta y una ventisca de aire del exterior la estaba saboteando. Le llevó unos treinta segundos darse cuenta de la verdadera situación.

Lo miró, enojada.

—¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?

—¿Hacer qué, Granger? —había apoyado un codo sobre la mesa y recostaba su mejilla sobre su palma abierta, mirándola aburrido.

—Jugar con tu varita de esa forma.

—¿Eso viene con segundas intenciones?

—¿Qu…? ¡No! —se sobresaltó Hermione. Malfoy nunca había bromeado en ese sentido con ella—¡No seas grosero!

—¿Grosero? ¿Yo? ¿Contigo? _Jamás_—sonrió, con la malicia brillándole en las pupilas.

Ella se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos, contando hasta diez para tranquilizarse. Cuando los abrió de nuevo se percató que él ya no sonreía, sino que la miraba con una intensidad inusual.

—Solo déjame en paz, ¿vale?

—Como quieras—rodó los ojos.

No le hizo caso, como era de esperar. Un minuto después volvió a girar la varita, boicoteando su trabajo. Harta, Hermione se puso de pie.

—¡Basta, Malfoy! —golpeó la mesa con ambas manos, mirándolo exasperada, con tan mala suerte que la mesa se sacudió de tal forma que el pequeño frasco de tinta abierto al lado del pergamino se volcó, derramando su oscuro contenido sobre este.

—Ah, Granger, mira cuán torpe eres.

Iba a replicarle algo ingenioso cuando se vio impedida por la voz regañona de Madame Pince, quien, desde algún lugar de entre tantas estanterías repletas de libros, le ordenaba hacer silencio—«Le recuerdo que está en una biblioteca, señorita Granger, no en un partido de Quidditch». Sonrojada hasta las orejas, tanto de rabia como de humillación, la muchacha procedió a recoger el desastre, la furia bullendo por cada poro de su piel.

Sacó la varita de su mochila y se dispuso a limpiar el pergamino lleno de tinta, pero algo en la presencia de Malfoy cerca de ella le llamó la atención—pudo haber sido la risa bajita y sardónica, o el brillo en sus ojos, o el movimiento de sus manos, más concretamente, el de su varita. De repente sintió algo frío tocar la yema de sus dedos, reptando hasta sus muñecas. Sorprendida, llevó la mirada hasta allí y jadeó por lo que veía: Negra y espesa tinta se arrastraba por la piel de sus brazos, como pequeñas serpientes bebés que se multiplicaban y se multiplicaban, zigzagueando y enroscándose.

Horrorizada, observó cómo la tinta comenzaba a formar palabras que se entrelazaban entre sí, constituyendo un camino de improperios y calificativos despectivos hacia su persona, destacando uno horriblemente familiar: Sangresucia.

_**Sangresucia Inmunda. Asquerosa Sangresucia.**_

_**Cerebrito Sangresucia. Jodida Sangresucia.**_

_**Sangresucia Estúpida. Maldita Sangresucia.**_

_**Sangresucia Sabelotodo. Sangresucia Creída. **_

_**Sangresucia Insufrible. Perra Sangresucia.**_

_**Te odio. Te odio. Te odio.**_

_**Sangresucia. Sangresucia. Sangresucia.**_

_**¡Todos te odiamos, Sangresucia!**_

Aquellas horripilantes palabras se repetían por toda la piel de sus pálidos brazos, ¡era espantoso! Hundida en la histeria, Hermione se sacudió, estremeciéndose de horror, la tinta se sentía tan fría que parecía calarle los huesos. En un instante de completa desesperación llegó a pensar que se le quedaría tatuada en la piel, serpenteando eternamente por ella, llegándole al cuello, la cara, todo su cuerpo, cubriéndola por completo. Como una clase de diabólica marca.

—¡Quítalo! ¡Quítalo! ¡QUÍTALO, MALFOY! —chilló, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, rasguñándose la piel con las uñas.

El susodicho la contemplaba con una satisfacción que rayaba en lo morboso. Como si viviera única y exclusivamente para eso, para humillarla, para admirar aquella expresión de completa desesperación reflejada en su rostro.

—¡POR FAVOR, MALFOY! —suplicó.

—¡Señorita Granger! En nombre de Merlín, ¿se puede saber qué le está sucediendo?

Se giró rápidamente en dirección a la anciana bibliotecaria con los brazos estirados, afanada en mostrarle el horror que ocurría en ellos.

—¡Ayúdeme, Madame Pince!

La mujer frunció todavía más el entrecejo, echándole una mirada de arriba a abajo, los pliegues de su frente arrugándose y relajándose por momentos. Luego de lo que parecieron horas, habló:

—Creo que tiene usted un severo caso de comezón.

No era lo que Hermione esperaba escuchar. Confundida, bajó la vista a sus miembros, descubriendo una piel enrojecida y maltratada debido a sus propias uñas. Sin embargo, no había rastro alguno de tinta en ellos. Se giró de nuevo hacia la mesa y observó, aturdida, que el pergamino estaba limpio y el tintero en su sitio, sin ninguna clase de mancha.

Pero lo peor de todo es que Malfoy no estaba. Ya no.

Los siguientes dos días luego de eso permaneció encerrada en su habitación, demasiado impactada por el acontecimiento, preguntándose una y otra vez cómo había sido capaz Malfoy de hacer algo así. No solamente por la acción en sí—repugnante y terriblemente ofensiva—, sino por el hechizo que había usado. ¿Cuál era?, ¿de qué se trataba? ¿Podía llegar a ser… magia oscura? Por un par de horas, envuelta entre pesados edredones, Hermione caviló finalmente la posibilidad de que Draco Malfoy estuviera metido en algo relacionado a las artes oscuras. Se preguntó si tal vez Harry tuviera razón respecto a su relación con Voldemort.

Más tarde, no obstante, tuvo que frenar el raudal de pensamientos que cada vez parecían más descabellados. Por más que lo afirmara, Harry no tenía una verdadera prueba de que Malfoy estuviera tramando algo a favor de Voldemort. Aún si sabía hacer uso de las artes oscuras, había una razón lógica y bastante simple para ello: era un Malfoy. Familia que, al igual que los Black, era bastante afín a las artes oscuras. Además, era el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, mortífago, no era un disparate pensar que el muchacho estuviera bastante familiarizado con aquella clase de magia cuando sus parientes eran devotos a ella.

Así pasó el fin de semana, y los días fueron avanzando, uno tras otro, con Malfoy burlándose de ella por los pasillos como en los viejos tiempos, agobiándola con su presencia cuando se refugiaba en la biblioteca, y a veces, simplemente, mirándola. Solo mirándola. Era extraño, y Hermione creía que también era incorrecto en muchas formas, porque no parecía estar bien que a medida que trascurría el tiempo ella se fuera acostumbrando a su presencia, de una manera u otra. Malfoy siempre había sido para ella como un mundo aparte, una persona que estaba allí, pero con la que no tenía nada que ver. Seguía sin soportarlo, y la mayoría de las veces en serio creía odiarlo, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que su constante y nueva forma de hostigamiento hacia ella se haya convertido en parte de su rutina.

Es por ello que un día, indignada ante toda la situación, lo encaró cuando él se presentó en la biblioteca como venía haciendo todas las tardes en las últimas dos semanas. Hermione, quien en ese momento se encontraba buscando un libro en la sección de encantamientos, se giró hacia él en cuanto sintió su presencia tras ella.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa conmigo, Malfoy? —demandó, en un tono, aunque prudencial, no menos inflexible.

Por un breve instante se le notó desconcertado—arqueó ambas cejas rubias y entreabrió los labios—, sin embargo consiguió volver rápidamente a su expresión anterior, mostrándose flemático y burlón.

—¿Qué dices, Granger? —la miró como si hubiese hablado en otro idioma.

—¿Qué digo? Pues que esto no es normal, Malfoy. Vale que estés empeñado en molestarme desde el primer año…

—Segundo.

—¿Qué? —parpadeó un par de veces, descolocada por su interrupción.

—Comencé a molestarte desde segundo año—replicó él sin apartar la mirada de ella.

—Lo que sea—sacudió una mano frente a su cara como para restarle importancia—. Una cosa es que sea habitual en ti fastidiarme y otra muy diferente es esto.

—¿Esto? —repitió él.

—¡Esto! —apretó los labios y bajó la voz—: Me estás acosando, Malfoy—lo vio fruncir el ceño pero continuó antes de que dijera algo—: Estoy segura de que si no fuera por las evidentes restricciones, serías capaz de seguirme al baño de chicas solo para burlarte de mí mientras hago pis.

Se produjo un extraño silencio después de la última frase, interrumpido por el Slytherin cuando este estalló en carcajadas. Carcajadas demasiado malvadas y ofensivas para una Hermione que para bien o para mal, ya estaba más que acostumbrada a ellas.

—¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes? —cuestionó mirándolo ceñuda.

El muchacho se pasó una mano por la cara antes de responder.

—Es que te he imaginado haciendo pis, Granger. Fíjate qué cosas, parece más gracioso cuando se trata de una sangresucia tan remilgada como tú.

¡Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo! ¡Burlándose de ella!

—¡Deja de hacer eso! Soy una persona, Malfoy, no una clase de distracción en tu aburrida rutina.

—Me entretienes, Granger—arrastró las palabras, contemplándola con una ceja arqueada—. Deberías sentirte halagada de que te tome en cuenta para algo.

—No es así.

—Molestarte es divertido.

—Difiero.

Súbitamente algo cambió. Hermione no podía precisar qué, pero algo en el ambiente había menguado siendo lo suficientemente drástico como para que Malfoy se haya tensado en su sitio. Lo observó, curiosa, él había bajado la mirada, posándola en algún punto de sus zapatos. Abrió la boca, como si fuera a decir algo, pero entonces la cerró y a continuación alzó los ojos hacia ella y succionó su propio labio inferior.

A Hermione la envolvió un extraño estremecimiento. Su corazón se detuvo por una fracción de segundo. Había algo _ese _gesto que se le hacía extrañamente… familiar.

Sus ojos, fijos en ella, brillaban con una particular chispa. Se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que se sentía verdaderamente nerviosa con la presencia de Malfoy, no molesta, no cansada, no atormentada ni desesperada. Nerviosa. Sintiendo el pulso latirle muy rápido en su yugular y la garganta seca.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió, sin saber muy bien si esa era la pregunta correcta para hacer.

Malfoy sonrió. _Sonrió_. Una sonrisa de verdad, de una comisura a la otra. Era la cosa más insólita que había visto nunca. No se trataba de una mueca burlona, ni despreciativa, ni mucho menos arrogante. Era incluso… encantadora.

Pero aterradora, porque ella no tenía idea de qué la había provocado y el no saber algo que parecía estar frente a sus narices, la intranquilizaba a más no poder.

—Nada, Granger—repuso él luego de lo que pareció una eternidad—. Todo está _bien_.

¿Lo estaba?

* * *

**II**

_**(Praeoccupatio)**_

* * *

_**D**_raco suspira mientras lleva una mano a la boca femenina y palpa los labios carnosos antes de besarlos. Hay algo en ella que es absolutamente adictivo. Su olor, quizá, o la suavidad de su piel, o esos ruiditos jodidamente calientes que suelta cuando él la muerde en el cuello. Lleva largo rato besándole los pechos por encima del sujetador, perfilando la tela con la lengua, saboreándola y dejando volar su imaginación con lo que podría haber detrás. Tampoco ha parado de mordisquearle los hombros, la garganta y los labios, está demasiado extasiado con su perfume; ella huele a vainilla y a algo picante que se encuentra muy detrás. Llega un momento en que siente que está ardiendo de deseo, así que debe hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para alejar su boca de ella.

Hay un límite que no puede permitirse cruzar.

Suspira mientras cierra los ojos para no mirarla, buscando regular su respiración. Cuando lo consigue—a medias—, los abre nuevamente, incapaz de dejar de observarla. Hermione lo mira con los ojos brillantes y los labios hinchados. Se ve tan _apetitosa_ que en consecuencia Draco comienza a acariciar sus muslos de arriba a abajo. Sus manos no parecen ser capaces de mantenerse alejadas de ella, y que la tenga en el regazo tampoco parece ayudar.

—Te extrañé—suelta al fin, bajito, tan bajitico que es imposible que logre escucharlo, pero el decirlo en voz alta hace que se sienta liberado de alguna forma—. ¿Tú me has extrañado?

Ella entreabre los labios y él se apresura a poner una mano sobre su boca.

—No respondas—aprieta sus propios labios llevándolos a una fina línea.

Se siente como un puto idiota. ¿Qué demonios espera escuchar provenir de ella? ¿Qué lo extrañó también? _Por favor._

Está tan asqueado consigo mismo que da un empujón a la muchacha; Hermione cae de espaldas sobre el suelo, soltando un quejidito. La blusa se le abre de par en par, mostrando más piel de la debida—su torso cubierto únicamente por el sujetador—, mientras que la falda se le sube hasta el límite de lo que se podría considerar decoroso. La humillación implícita en la imagen consigue consolarlo.

Se anima de repente.

—Ah, Granger. Quiero que continúes investigando la jodida forma de reparar el armario evanescente.

La Gryffindor, que se ha incorporado, lo mira desde abajo. Asiente, poniéndose en pie un segundo más tarde y sin perder más tiempo camina hacia la ruma de libros apilada sobre una mesa. Draco la observa en silencio, sintiendo un extraño regocijo que se le asienta en el estómago cuando la ve volver a su labor de antes, casi parece increíble que hace más de un mes desde la última vez que ella estuvo allí. El lugar parece menos austero ahora, con sus rizos rebotando graciosamente mientras se mueve, con sus suaves pisadas siendo amortiguadas por la alfombra a sus pies, con su dulce aroma esparciéndose a medida que se instala a los pies del sillón en que él se encuentra, como solía hacer en tantas otras ocasiones.

Hermione comienza a leer en voz alta. Draco suspira y se relaja en su sitio. Está duro como una piedra, pero se controla.

Porque todo vuelve a estar bien.

* * *

Lleva un buen rato caminando sin rumbo fijo, sus pensamientos están dirigidos hacia su madre, quien le ha enviado una carta con el saludo más sucinto que le ha dado en toda su vida. No es que ella destaque por ser una persona radiante y abiertamente cariñosa, pero Draco lleva toda una vida conociéndola y las palabras que usó—la manera en que las empleó— le producen un sentimiento de plena inquietud. Algo está sucediendo con ella, todo comenzó desde la vez en que hizo la petición a su tía Bellatrix para «practicar» la maldición _Cruciatus_ con McLaggen; su madre estuvo presente en ese momento y las expresión que mostró su rostro siempre impávido pilló desprevenido a Draco. Había lucido tan… dolida, como si fuera a él a quien fuesen a torturar en vez de a un patético Gryffindor traidor a la sangre.

Luego de eso permanece taciturna y silenciosa la mayoría del tiempo. Ha comenzado a asumir que gran parte de su extraño comportamiento tiene que ver con su padre. Narcissa Malfoy puede considerarse una dama de hielo, mas eso no quiere decir que no tenga sentimientos, mucho menos si estos implican a Lucius. Probablemente la mujer ha llegado a un punto donde su ausencia le afecta de alguna forma. Es comprensible; es su marido, después de todo.

Se apresura a apartar los pensamientos muy lejos de su padre. Es un asunto delicado que prefiere no tocar en medio de un pasillo de Hogwarts. Succiona su labio inferior y se lleva las manos a los bolsillos. Sigue sin poder tranquilizarse. Demasiados pensamientos hay en su cabeza últimamente como para permanecer tranquilo del todo. Probablemente los únicos momentos en que cree sentirse en paz es estando junto a _ella_.

_Granger_. La chica obstinada a la que le pone de los nervios su insistente hostigamiento hacia su persona, de la que disfruta verdaderamente molestar, llamar su atención de alguna manera, así sea haciéndole las peores bromas que se le podrían ocurrir y que indudablemente han conseguido hacerla llorar en un par de ocasiones. _«Es como debe ser»_, se dice Draco. Es el cauce correcto de las cosas. La supremacía de los sangrepura. Granger está allí para entretenerlo, para alejar momentáneamente toda la jodida cantidad de pensamientos sombríos y mortuorios que lo atenazan constantemente.

Luego está _Hermione_. Esa otra muchacha que respira única y exclusivamente para servirle, quien lo obedece en todo, quien lo escucha en silencio sin juzgarle, quien acude a él casi todas las noches para ayudarle con su misión, y ya puestos, de la que dispone de su cuerpo cuando siente que no puede reprimir más el deseo por ella. A quien besa de manera tórrida, de quien no puede alejar las malditas manos, acariciando cada curva, cada pedazo de cálida piel descubierta. La que le corresponde dócilmente y se deja llevar por todas aquellas ardientes sensaciones que son producidas por él. Solo él.

Y luego, finalmente, está _Hermione Granger_. Aquella criatura que conoció el día anterior, esa que, sea cuales sean las circunstancias en que se encuentra, no deja de perder su esencia. Se trata de la maravillosa unión de ambas, una persona que es incapaz de cambiar una opinión solo porque el escenario lo amerita. No. Ella reacciona de la misma forma ante las situaciones que se le presentan, su percepción de las cosas es inalterable. Incluso cuando se trata de él, ella responde por igual.

«Difiero». Nunca una palabra se le ha hecho tan estimulante. La certeza de que ella mantiene parte de su esencia cuando está es la Sala de los Objetos Ocultos, ocasiones que él está bastante seguro de que ella no recuerda, lo motivan de alguna manera a seguir con eso, con aquella especie de capricho. Para probarla. Para probarse a sí mismo… Hasta dónde pueden llegar ambos.

_«Hasta que me aburra. Solo hasta que me aburra»,_ se dice. Pero por alguna extraña razón no se siente muy seguro de ello.

Para bien o para mal, sus intrínsecos pensamientos son interrumpidos por una especie de maullido. Draco se detiene y baja la mirada hacia el suelo, observando una cosa peluda y color canela que se asemeja mucho a un gato. Permanece muy quieto mirándolo con sus ojos amarillentos. Hay algo que se le hace familiar, no puede precisar qué exactamente.

—Qué bicho más horrendo—arrastra las palabras con desprecio, en una mueca asqueada.

Da un paso hacia atrás para alejarse pero se detiene a mitad del proceso.

—Ah.

Es el gato de Granger. Lo ha recordado de repente. Una cara achatada como esa no se encuentra fácilmente en cualquier gato… si es que la cosa de verdad es un gato. Por lo menos comparte el mismo cabello esponjoso con su ama, aunque sin duda el de Hermione es más… decente. Draco vuelve a su postura inicial y lo observa un instante en completo mutismo. La criatura apenas parpadea, sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos.

—Si tú estás aquí, ella no debe estar muy lejos—murmura, luego se siente estúpido por haberle hablado a un gato.

Él continuamente es consciente de su presencia, a pesar de que muchas veces no puede precisar con exactitud en qué lugar del castillo se encuentra. La ha sentido cerca, pero no sabía cuánto hasta ahora. La perspectiva de encontrársela en ese momento lo llena de un entusiasmo malsano. Se chupa los labios y da un paso al frente; de inmediato, el pelaje del gato se eriza por completo y un gruñido sale desde lo más profundo de sus pequeñas entrañas. El muchacho se detiene nuevamente y lo mira receloso, ¿acaso piensa atacarlo? El insignificante bicho es obvio que comparte la misma aversión hacia Draco que Draco hacia él.

—Aparta—comienza a caminar otra vez pero cuando busca esquivarlo, siente las pequeñas garrar clavárseles en la pierna—. ¡Joder!

¡Aquella maldita sabandija lo ha rasguñado! Con los dientes muy apretados el Slytherin le da un puntapié, hundiéndole con saña la punta de su caro zapato en el costado izquierdo. El animal lanza un chillido dolorido y sale corriendo, alejándose de él.

—Asquerosa sangresucia…

¿Cómo se le ocurre a la jodida Granger tener un animalucho como ese? Seguramente la criatura se encuentra en alguna lista de animales ilícitos, solo el viejo chiflado de Dumbledore y el fósil de McGonagall podrían permitirle conservar algo como eso.

El joven echa a andar, con su malhumor de vuelta. Tiene unas grandísimas ganas de hacerle alguna maldad a Granger para desquitarse por lo que le ha hecho su mascota. Guiado por aquella especie de conexión nacida de su hechizo sobre ella, se dirige hacia donde presiente que puede estar. La encuentra muy cerca del Aula de Música del quinto piso, mas no está sola. Permanece acompañada de los otros dos integrantes del Trío de Oro, los tres se encuentran bastante cerca, con las cabezas juntas, cuchicheando en voz muy baja. La imagen consigue revolverle el estómago.

Está tentado a lanzar algún hechizo sobre los tres pero por alguna razón no lo hace, quizás al ver a Hermione bufar y alejarse del pequeño círculo que han creado, con las manos en la cintura y el entrecejo fruncido.

—No, Harry. No lo creo—la escucha decir.

Rápidamente se escabulle detrás de una armadura, repentinamente curioso de lo que acontece. Echa un vistazo de un lado a otro, cerciorándose de que no haya más gente alrededor.

—¿Pero cómo puedes estar tan segura? —habla Potter.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro tú? —devuelve ella.

A ambos se les nota exasperados. Weasley, por otra parte, solo los observa en silencio, como quien contempla un partido de ajedrez mágico.

—Hermione, míralo desde mi perspectiva, si M…

—Basta, Harry. No tengo tiempo para esto.

Potter frunce el entrecejo y hace una mueca de evidente resentimiento. Hermione suaviza la expresión y abre la boca para decir algo, pero a último momento la cierra y se da media vuelta.

—Los veo luego, chicos.

Con su mochila al hombro, se marcha. Draco maldice para sus adentros al percatarse que si desea alcanzarla inevitablemente tendría que cruzarse con San Potter y la comadreja, y en verdad no está de humor para ello. Así que permanece allí, con la esperanza de que ellos también se vayan.

No es así. Potter se gira hacia el pelirrojo para mirarlo de frente.

—Tú sí me crees, ¿verdad?

Weasley se encoje de hombros.

—No sé, Harry. Hermione tiene un punto.

—¡Yo también tengo un punto!

—¿Qué Malfoy es un mortífago solo porque Snape se ha ofrecido a ayudarle con quién demonios sabe qué? Fue una conversación que escuchaste a medias.

—Pero no ha sido cualquier conversación y lo sabes.

El otro hace una mueca y asiente luego.

—Es cierto, y por eso te estoy dando el beneficio de la duda.

—Eso no es suficiente, Ron.

—Harry—suspira—. Vale, no hay que tomar a la ligera lo que sea que esas dos serpientes estén tramando, pero aún no podemos concluir nada.

—Suena como algo que diría Hermione. Exceptuando lo de «serpientes».

—Se me ha pegado.

Ambos comienzan a alejarse, no obstante luego de que han desaparecido, Draco continua en el mismo sitio, sin mover ni un músculo. El jodido Potter… _El jodido Potter_ sospecha algo. Y no solo eso, intenta convencer a los otros dos de que es cierto. Peor todavía, quiere convencer a _Granger_, y como ella comience a creerle él se las verá realmente feas, porque si de algo está seguro es de que cuando una cosa se le mete entre ceja y ceja a la sangresucia, no descansa hasta llegar a ella. Hasta conseguir respuestas a todas y cada una de sus preguntas.

Y entonces, si ella lo descubre…

Aprieta los puños y contiene las ganas de golpear la armadura frente a él. No es momento para llamar la atención, ahora menos que nunca. Debe pasar desapercibido por un buen tiempo si no quiere despertar la curiosidad en nadie más, porque así como Potter, cualquier otro jodido alumno podría empezar a sospechar de él, o más importante, el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore. Y eso definitivamente sería meter los dos pies en el barro y llenarse todo de mierda.

Le late muy fuerte el corazón, debe tomar aire para evitar que el pánico comience a apoderarse de él. Aprieta con más fuerza los puños dentro de los bolsillos y tensa muy fuerte la mandíbula. Ha sido tan jodidamente descuidado, y el puto Snape que en vez de ayudarlo parece que le ha dado una razón a Potter para tenerlo en la mira. Está claro que a pesar de ello, no ha sido demasiado convincente para los otros. Si da la casualidad de que también se lo ha comentado a Dumbledore, este no le ha creído tampoco puesto que Draco ni siquiera ha visto su horripilante barba en las últimas semanas.

Aunque con ese anciano nunca se sabe.

_«Debo hacer algo. Rápido». _

Permanece una media hora más detrás de la armadura y cuando por fin sale de su escondite, es porque se le ha ocurrido una idea finalmente.

.

—¿Qué es esto, Malfoy? —pregunta Goyle, mirando el frasco con actitud recelosa.

—Tómalo ya, imbécil—espeta Draco, arrimándolo hacia él—. Es poción multijugos.

—¿Poción multijugos? —repite Crabbe.

—Sí, me parece que eso es lo que he dicho—hace una mueca impaciente—. ¿Piensan dejarme con la maldita mano extendida o qué?

Goyle al fin lo coge, mirándolo con curiosidad, como si esperara que de la nada el objeto se transformara en algo gracioso y Malfoy en cualquier momento se echara a reír burlándose de él.

—¿Para qué nos das esto?

—Creo que tienen el suficiente seso en sus regordetes cabezas para recordar su uso.

Crabbe frunce un poco el entrecejo, un tanto ofendido por nuevamente sentir que Draco subestima su intelecto.

—Se refiere a qué pretendes exactamente—repone—. ¿Por qué deseas que nos transformemos en alguien más?

—No es su jodido problema, ¿vale? —contesta Malfoy con evidente hosquedad. Antes de continuar, echa un par de miradas sobre su hombro—: Solo necesito que uno de ustedes dos permanezca haciendo guardia aquí afuera mientras yo estoy allí dentro—señala la pared contraria al tapiz de _Bárnabas el Chiflado_—. No me conviene que los reconozcan, ni a ustedes tampoco. Así que deberán recolectar cabello de diferentes personas… de muy bajo perfil, a ser posible—ah, los de primer año serían los más adecuados—, y lo usen para la poción cuando sea el momento—hace una breve pausa—. Me encargaré de reponerla periódicamente.

—¿Eso quiere decir que lo haremos muy seguido?

El rubio pone los ojos en blanco, haciendo gala de su escasa paciencia.

—Sí, Goyle, lo harán cada maldita vez que yo deba entrar en ese lugar.

—¿Por qué debes hacerlo, Draco? ¿Qué es lo que…?

Él los silencia con un gesto. Sus párpados se estrechan a tal punto que solo queda una rendija color mercurio, haciéndolo lucir amenazador.

—Ni se les ocurra decirle a nadie más de esto. Tú—mira directamente a Crabbe—, no sigas por ahí o me veré obligado a lanzarte un hechizo silenciador de por vida. Ya les dije a ambos que este es un asunto que solo me concierne a mí.

Los otros dos muchachos asienten al unísono, incapaces de contradecirlo.

—Les haré saber de alguna forma que requiero de su presencia. Podría ser en cualquier momento, así que estén alertas.

Vuelven a asentir. El rubio Slytherin suspira entonces y relaja un poco la postura. Se mete la mano en el bolsillo y extrae un frasco visiblemente mucho más pequeño que el anterior. Es de forma cilíndrica y dentro contiene una diminuta hebra oscura.

—Bien, pónganse de acuerdo sobre quién hará guardia ahora mismo.

Crabbe y Goyle se miran, indecisos. Ninguno de los dos parece especialmente entusiasmado con la idea de beber de una poción que jamás han probado ni de estar en la piel de alguien que no conocen.

Draco gruñe, impaciente, y es Crabbe quien se decide por ir primero. Le arrebata el frasco a Goyle mientras toma el frasquito que sujeta Malfoy. Conociendo el procedimiento solo de manera teórica, abre el tapón de ambos frascos. Inclina el más pequeño para que la hebra de cabello caiga directamente dentro del más grande. Escucha un silbido similar al de una tetera y el líquido—en un principio espeso— se vuelve amarillento como la orina. Haciendo una mueca se lo bebe de un tirón, sorprendiéndose al no encontrar tan desagradable su sabor; le recuerda un poco al jabón.

Siente como si los miembros de todo su cuerpo se estuvieran derritiendo. Registra un retorcijón y se pregunta si es que ha consumido algo en mal estado. Se encorva un poco mirando hacia abajo, tiene la sensación de que las piernas se le encogen mientras ve el piso un poco más cerca. Percibe que los pantalones se le caen y se afana en mantenerlos en su sitio cogiéndolos por la cinturilla con ambas manos. Cuando la extraña sensación pasa, alza la mirada y necesita echar la cabeza un poco más hacia atrás para poder enfocar a Draco y Gregory sobrepasándole unas cuantas cabezas de altura.

—¿Quién soy?

—Un jodido niño de Hufflepuff—responde el rubio y saca la varita de entre su túnica. Haciendo una perezosa floritura, se encarga de ajustar el uniforme a su nuevo tamaño y transfigurar la insignia de la serpiente por la del tejón.

Goyle, que ha permanecido todo ese tiempo en completo silencio contemplando todo con curiosidad, da un paso hacia atrás, con la clara intención de marcharse.

—Espera un momento, Goyle—le dice Malfoy sin mirarlo, en cambio, ha girado la mitad del cuerpo para ver hacia atrás.

Vincent está forzado a inclinarse a un lado para poder ver también, se siente extremadamente incómodo ser más pequeño que Draco. Abre mucho los ojos al ver a Hermione Granger aproximarse a ellos por el pasillo. Goyle también parece haberse percatado porque suelta un jadeo.

—¡Es la sangresucia Granger! —exclama Crabbe por lo bajo, advirtiendo justo en ese preciso momento lo chillona e infantil que suena su voz.

Por más extraordinario que parezca, el blondo no parece sorprendido. De hecho, al ver que le hace un gesto con la cabeza, Crabbe se da cuenta que las miradas furtivas anteriores eran porque posiblemente esperaba a que apareciera en cualquier instante.

Goyle y él, mudos, observan boquiabiertos cuando la Gryffindor se detiene junto a Malfoy. Se le nota calmada, lo que hace todavía más surreal la situación.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí? —habla Goyle, quien repentinamente parece haber conseguido su voz.

Draco se detiene a observar a cada uno por separado, como evaluándolos.

—Ella _no_ es Granger—habla finalmente.

Ambos lo miran perplejos.

—Sin embargo—continúa—, me temo que no puedo revelar su verdadera identidad. Es un precio justo a cambio de que me ayude con lo que debo hacer allí dentro—hace un gesto con la cabeza señalando nuevamente la Sala de los Menesteres.

Crabbe parpadea, contemplando a la muchacha de arriba a abajo. La No-Granger permanece en silencio, alternando la mirada entre los tres.

—¿Y por qué luce como ella? —inquiere Goyle.

—¿Hola? ¿Te suena a algo «poción multijugos», jodido imbécil?—suelta Draco, punzante.

Crabbe se ve en la obligación de volver a dar la cara por su amigo.

—Se refiere a por qué has decidido que tenga esa apariencia.

El muchacho dirige su mirada a la persona a su lado, cuando la mira, Crabbe percibe un particular brillo en las pupilas que no había estado allí antes. Se remueve incómodo en su sitio. Es un poco… perturbador.

—Ver a Granger por estos lados no sería demasiado raro, sobre todo luego de lo acontecido el curso pasado con el Ejército de Dumbledore.

—Creo que tienes razón.

—Así es. Solo no se alarmen cuando la vean por aquí cerca, ¿vale?

—Vale.

Cuando Goyle finalmente se marcha y Draco ha entrado junto a la No-Sangresucia a la Sala de los Menesteres, a Vincent Crabbe hay algo que sigue sin quedarle muy claro:

¿Por qué Draco a último momento le ha cogido la mano a alguien que tiene la misma apariencia que Hermione Granger?

* * *

Próximo Capítulo:

**anxietas et inquietudo **

**(Ansiedad e Inquietud)**


	8. anxietas et inquietudo

**N/a:**¡Hola! Vengo con un nuevo capítulo.

Antes que comiencen a leer, por favor acepten mis más sinceras disculpas por no haber respondido a sus reviews. Saben que suelo hacerlo y realmente disfruto mientras lo hago, pero se me complicó muchísimo esta semana. Sin embargo los leo y los tomo en cuenta, y todos y cada uno tienen mi aprecio, de verdad son muy, muuy preciados para mí. (L)

Agradezco todo el apoyo que me dan por medio de sus comentarios, y cada personita que se va sumando a esta aventura siempre será bien recibida por mi parte, sin ustedes no podría continuar con tanto empeño como lo hago (:

Otra cosa: Desde ahora quiero avisar que el próximo capítulo tardará un poco más en llegar, mañana saldré de viaje, con lo que me retrasaré un poquito en actualizar. Pero no se asusten, que no pienso abandonar ;)

Ah, y por último: Quiero mandar un beso gigantote a Sandy (Sunset82), quien es nada más y nada menos que la **Madrina** de este fic. Sin ella creo que esto nunca se habría dado a conocer de la manera tan extraordinaria en que lo ha hecho. _**Gracias, bella. ¡Muack!**_

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

_Disclaimer aplicado. _

* * *

**- Septem -**

_**anxietas et inquietudo **_

**(Ansiedad e Inquietud)**

* * *

**I**

_**(Anxietas)**_

* * *

**H**asta que no vio la majestuosa puerta desaparecer mágicamente dejándolos a ambos dentro de la Sala, no volteó a ver a Hermione. Ella continuaba en silencio, cual pequeña hada privada de su voz.

—¿Crees que alguno de ellos dos meta la pata?

La joven tardó un momento en responder.

—No puedo precisarlo. Ninguno de los dos parecía muy contento, ni Goyle ni el otro chico, que supongo, se trataba de Crabbe... Solo es mera intuición.

Draco escondió una sonrisa, con el tiempo su voz de marisabidilla se había vuelto menos molesta. No entendía por qué exactamente, quizás se debiera a que había descubierto que le gustaba escucharla hablarle.

—Lo es—asintió mientras llevaba una mano a su rostro y le acariciaba los labios con los dedos; encontraba un maldito placer en esa acción, le gustaba su color, su textura y su calidez. También le gustaba sentir su aliento contra la yema de sus dedos.

Se separó de ella ejerciendo más esfuerzo del esperado y caminó hacia aquella mesa repleta de libros que a estas altura prácticamente ya tenía su nombre tallado en ella… el de él y el de Hermione, quien, para bien o para mal, seguía acumulando libros sobre la amplia superficie de madera envejecida, dispuesta a ojear meticulosamente cada uno de ellos. Era excesivamente aplicada, la muy jodida.

—Sigue con este—dijo pasándole un tomo gigante que se encontraba al lado del libro que ella había estado leyendo la noche anterior. Estaba bastante seguro que sería una pérdida de tiempo seguir con ese.

—Aún no he terminado con el otro.

—Sigue con este, he dicho.

Hermione cogió el libro finalmente y se apresuró tomar lugar a los pies del sillón de siempre, con ambas piernas estiradas, apoyando el tomo abierto en su regazo. Pasaba cada página con deliberado cuidado, rozando las hojas con delicadeza, como si se tratara de un objeto precioso. Draco supuso que para Hermione Granger, amante de los libros, en cierta forma así era. Ella incluso había tratado de igual manera a los libros que contenían material de artes oscuras, aquellos libros que él ocultaba en un baúl en su dormitorio y sacaba solo cuando era necesario; también había descubierto una ingente cantidad detrás de una repisa corroída por las polillas una vez en que le dio por curiosear más por el inmenso lugar, cuando sentía que había estado besando por demasiado tiempo a Hermione y temía comenzar a perder la cabeza. Solía sucederle a menudo, y era jodidamente malo porque él estaba claro de cuál era la prioridad en todo esto. Podía buscar perder el tiempo con la chica, pero sabía que su vida y la de sus padres dependían del éxito de aquella misión encomendada por el mismísimo Lord.

Debía mantenerse cuerdo hasta el final. Ya luego…

Bueno, no sabía qué sucedería después. Lo siguiente luego de matar a Albus Dumbledore seguía siendo un misterio. Todo dependía de cómo se dieran las cosas. Quizás se viera obligado a huir inmediatamente del colegio, es por ello que debía arreglar lo más pronto posible aquel jodido armario. Snape también sería una buena alternativa en caso de que todo se fuera a la mierda; podría sacarlo de allí sin levantar muchas sospechas, estaba seguro. Luego estaban los mortífagos, con aquella intención de irrumpir dentro de la escuela; Draco no lo entendía del todo, ¿Hogwarts? ¿Cuál era la finalidad de usurpar el maldito lugar cuando ya el viejo estúpido estuviera muerto? Aquello ya sería un claro mensaje para todos los sangresucia y traidores a la sangre: El Señor Tenebroso estaría a punto de comenzar su reinado de terror, de eso no cabría duda.

Volvió su atención a Hermione, admirando su fino perfil. Había comenzado a tararear, hábito que venía ejerciendo desde hace un par de días atrás, se trataba de una melodía que hablaba mucho sobre el color negro y la aparente incapacidad de aceptar otro color en el mundo; lo más seguro es que fuera una canción muggle. Draco se preguntó en ese momento: ¿Y qué sería de la sangresucia después de eso, luego de que hubiera acabado su misión? Si los mortífagos entraban a Hogwarts… si ella se atravesaba en el camino de alguno…

Sacudió la cabeza, maldiciendo por lo bajo. ¿Qué hacía pensando en cosas así? A la mierda la sangresucia, él debía cuidar de su propio pellejo.

—El error que cometiste fue haber osado poner un pie en un mundo al que no perteneces—susurró, para nadie en particular. Ella bien podía oírlo pero no tomaría parte de esa conversación. De todas formas, aunque la frase indudablemente iba dirigida a ella, a Draco no le interesaba obtener una respuesta. Él sabía que tenía la razón.

Caminó hasta el espacioso diván para sentarse en él, ubicándose detrás de Hermione, observando la parte posterior de su cabeza, sus alocados rizos.

—Potter sospecha que estoy tramando algo, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Qué tanto?

—Bastante. Está completamente convencido—respondía tan descuidadamente, como quien da la hora cuando se la pregunta un extraño.

Draco se chupó el labio, confirmar sus sospechas de la boca de ella se sentía igual de malo.

—¿Y tú le crees? —preguntó entonces, sin apartar los ojos de su cabeza, como si el hacerlo significara perder toda su atención—¿Le crees a Potter cuando te ha dicho que estoy tramando algo?

Se tomó más tiempo antes de contestar, probablemente ordenando los pensamientos en su mente. Era un poco extraño estar preguntándole algo así, Draco lo sabía, como también sabía que esta Hermione, quien estaba a su merced, no era la misma chica amiga de Harry Potter que lo apoyaba en cada puta cosa. Era solamente un ser ecuánime, que en su mayoría, estaba para acatar y recibir órdenes, sin juzgar ninguna de sus propias acciones. Lo más seguro es que se encontrara separando a la una de la otra, llevando a _Granger_ al extremo de una línea y a _Hermione_ al otro para así responder con total objetividad.

—No estoy convencida de sus conjeturas—habló por fin—. Harry cree que estás haciendo algo a favor de Voldemort—él inevitablemente se tensó ante el nombre, era increíble que una impura como ella fuera capaz de pronunciarlo así sin más, aun si estaba hechizada—. Sin embargo, a estas alturas admito que posiblemente estés maquinando una cosa que inmiscuya al profesor Snape. Le creo a Harry cuando dijo que los escuchó hablando una vez.

—¿Cuándo?

—La noche de la fiesta de navidad del Club de las Eminencias.

Draco apretó los dientes, su modo de actuar tan imprudente de aquella noche parecía estar saliéndole muy caro. Si no hubiese ido detrás de la jodida Granger…

—¿Y tú… _tú_ crees que estoy haciendo algo a favor del Señor Tenebroso?

—Por supuesto—asintió, tenía la mirada puesta todavía sobre las páginas amarillentas del libro—. Pero soy incapaz de recordar mis acciones mientras estás ejerciendo tu magia sobre mí. Cosa que ya sabes.

Por el alma de Salazar, esta chica era realmente lista. Draco sentía que ella podía ser un arma que en cualquier momento podría voltearse en su contra como perdiera el control sobre ella. Por nada, absolutamente por nada del mundo, debía dejar que pasara.

Tal descubrimiento comenzó a crearle un nudo en el estómago.

—Escúchame bien: No quiero que creas nada de lo que te diga Potter respecto a mí—le apartó la melena a un lado y se inclinó hasta que sus labios rozaron su pequeña oreja—. _No-es-cierto_—susurró, separando cada palabra premeditadamente—. ¿Lo has entendido?

—Lo he entendido.

—Buena chica—llevó una mano a su mandíbula y le giró el rostro para poder probar sus labios, le sabían agridulces, seguramente hubo jugo de naranja esa cena.

Se tomó su tiempo en paladearla, como tantas otras veces. Su respiración se aceleraba a medida que pasaban los segundos, pero no era el único, ella también se agitaba ante las sensaciones. Cuando sintió que le falta el aire el joven se apartó de su boca solo para dirigirse a su cuello, inclinando la cabeza de la muchacha hacia un lado para tener más libertad. Le pasó la traviesa lengua por toda la blanquecina longitud de su garganta, soltando una risita—demasiado áspera para denominarse inocente—cuando percibió erizársele los pequeños vellos de la nuca. Cada reacción en ella ante sus estímulos le producía una fascinación que rayaba en lo obsesivo. Mordió la tierna piel en una zona particularmente sensible y se deleitó ante el gemidito que soltó Hermione.

Ella era tan… _suya_. Ahora más que nunca le pertenecía. Su cuerpo, sus reacciones, incluso su lealtad. Nadie más que él había visto aquella faceta tan entregada, tan sumisa. Estaba bajo el _Imperius_, vale, pero no por ello tenía menos privilegios sobre ella, todo lo contrario, su buen uso de aquella maldición le confería un derecho irrevocable sobre Hermione Granger que nadie jamás podría tener. Nunca.

Incluso el día en que finalmente tomaran caminos separados, o que por azares del destino fuera asesinada—lo que posiblemente terminaría ocurriendo tarde o temprano—, él sabría que había sido su único dueño.

Solo él.

* * *

Había sido en verdad ingenua de pensar que Malfoy ya no seguiría yendo a la biblioteca para fastidiarla. Luego de aquel particular suceso hace dos días, Hermione había estado gratamente sorprendida de no verlo aparecer en ningún momento de la tarde al día siguiente. Sentía que luego de mucho tiempo podía respirar tranquila, desperezarse tan cómodamente sobre su silla luego de un par de horas quemándose las pestañas, sin tener a nadie criticándola todo el rato. Sin su presencia arrogante apabullándola.

Sobre todo, tenía tiempo para pensar, pensar en el montón de incógnitas que la atenazaban constantemente: ¿Cuál era el motivo de que no pudiera recordar lo que hacía por las noches? ¿Qué es lo que se lo impedía? _¿Por qué?_ ¿Por qué le estaba sucediendo precisamente a _ella_? ¿Tenía que ver con ser la mejor amiga de Harry Potter? ¿Quería eso decir que el misterio estaba directamente relacionado con él? ¿Era entonces adecuado contárselo a Harry?, ¿era sensato? Harry, su amigo que últimamente se encontraba huraño con ella ante sus constantes negativas respecto a sus teorías cada vez más descabelladas en relación a Malfoy.

Sin embargo, por más que le gustaría apoyarlo, era absurdo para Hermione permitirse creerlo. Aunque pareciera extraño, incluso cada segundo le parecía más inverosímil que una persona como Draco Malfoy fuera un mortífago. Él era vil. Bastante. Pero no hasta esos extremos. Aunque buscara humillarla, aunque la despreciara abiertamente, aunque fuera realmente ruin... No era un asesino. Y para Hermione, luego del traumático acontecimiento hace varios meses atrás en el Ministerio, ser un mortífago y un asesino era la misma cosa.

Aquella tarde lo encontró sentado en su mesa habitual, en _su_ silla. La joven contuvo el impulso de darse media vuelta, pero él ya la había visto y no pensaba dejarlo creer que ella estaba escapando como una cobarde—aunque fuera eso, precisamente, lo que había pensado hacer un segundo atrás.

—Malfoy—suspiró, viéndose increíblemente pesarosa.

Posó sobre la mesa el pesado libro que cargaba en brazos con más fuerza de la necesaria, haciendo que numerosas partículas de polvo flotaran en el aire. Lo observó: pálido rostro libre de arrugas y aparentes imperfecciones, descolorido cabello peinado de tal manera que ninguna hebra rubia se encontraba fuera de lugar, el cuello blanco de la pulcra camisa, la tela oscura de la túnica impoluta y pequeños matices de verde repartidos en su insignia y corbata. Hasta ahora, Hermione no había caído en cuenta de lo preocupado que era Malfoy con su aspecto. Bien sabía que era un vanidoso, mas no se había percatado de que fuera verdaderamente cuidadoso en su manera de llevar el uniforme. Viéndolo desde su perspectiva de prefecta, podía afirmar fácilmente que era un ejemplo a seguir.

Frunció un poco el entrecejo ante el pensamiento.

—¿Mal día, Granger?

Él la miraba directamente a los ojos, aunque no sonreía, en sus pupilas continuaba hallándose el fulgor de la burla.

—Parecía ir bien—fue su contestación. Procedió a sentarse en la otra silla libre.

—¿Y eso?

—No contaba con tu presencia—admitió.

—Oh—Malfoy se las arregló para mostrar una expresión lastimera—. Qué pena.

—Mucha.

Se asombró de no encontrarse tan molesta como esperaba en un principio. Le fastidiaba su presencia, eso era incuestionable, pero había sido tan usual verse obligada a tolerarla para continuar con sus obligaciones, que había llegado al punto de verlo normal—el tener a Malfoy siempre buscando hostigarla.

Comenzó a rebuscar en su mochila todo lo necesario para iniciar con sus deberes de esa tarde.

—Me preguntaba por qué no habías venido ayer—dijo unos cinco minutos después, casi sin pensar.

—Ah, Granger, ¿me extrañaste? —él sonrió por fin, en esa mueca torcida que tanto la enervaba.

Se mordió la lengua. Aquello había sido una cosa totalmente mala para decir delante de él, ya le había dado una razón más que suficiente para tomarle el pelo y ensañarse con ella por una tarde entera si quería.

—No. Solo me lo estaba preguntando.

—¿Si me extrañaste?

—_No_—repitió entre dientes—. El porqué no viniste ayer.

Malfoy se distrajo con una pluma vieja que probablemente algún alumno había dejado olvidada sobre la mesa, dándole vueltas entre sus pálidos y largos dedos—tenía las uñas limpias y cortadas al ras. Respondió un minuto más tarde, cuando Hermione ya había perdido toda esperanza de una contestación:

—Estuve ocupado.

No le sorprendió su escueta respuesta. Decidida a no dilatar más el asunto, permaneció en silencio, volviendo a su ensayo de Herbología. Un segundo luego lo sintió poner su propia mochila sobre la mesa con un golpe sordo. Alzando los ojos del pergamino, lo miró interrogante.

—¿Qué haces?

La ignoró mientras sacaba con ademanes parsimoniosos una botellita de tinta, una sofisticada pluma blanca y un pergamino de tipo costoso, alineándolos cuidadosamente frente a él.

La miró finalmente.

—¿No es obvio, Granger? Yo también voy a hacer mis deberes.

—¿Piensas copiarte de los míos?

—No seas ridícula—espetó haciendo una mueca repugnada, de manera tal que parecía estar escupiendo las palabras—. Yo no soy ni Potter ni mucho menos Weasley.

La chica se sonrojó, era un poco vergonzoso que otros supieran que de vez en cuando—solo de vez en cuando—dejaba que Harry y Ron copiaran de alguno de sus trabajos. No lo hacía con ninguna intención de satisfacer sus caprichos ni de alentarlos a poseer un escaso sentido de la responsabilidad, lo último que deseaba era contribuir con eso; es solo que en ocasiones conseguían hacerla sentir pena cuando los miraba romperse la cabeza sintetizando alguna información para un ensayo, o cuando se encontraban tan repletos de deberes que era claro que no podrían acabarlos todos en solo una noche—aunque al final todo fuera culpa de ellos y nada más de ellos.

—No, no lo eres—repuso al final con total firmeza, con intención de salvar un poco el orgullo.

—Gracias a Merlín por eso—chasqueó la lengua el muchacho.

Seguidamente de sacar un grueso ejemplar de la mochila, procedió a dedicarse a sus deberes, ignorándola por completo. Cuando Hermione cayó en cuenta de esto, se apresuró a continuar con los suyos propios. Era un poco bizarra toda esta situación. Si estarse aguantando a Malfoy y su constante presencia en la biblioteca junto a ella todos los días—con sus críticas, bromas pesadas y humillaciones—, era aún más raro verlos a ambos sentados en una misma mesa estudiando, solo estudiando. Sin disputas de por medio, sin palabras malsonantes de parte de él ni réplicas ingeniosas de parte de ella.

Probablemente estuviera a la misma altura que un milagro.

.

Draco se chupa los labios y pasa saliva, sin apartar la mirada del pergamino en que se encuentra escribiendo tan concentrado… Aparentemente. Maldita sea el mundo, Merlín, Salazar, él mismo y Granger, sobre todo _Granger_. Lo está volviendo loco con su perfume. ¿Cómo es que una sangresucia puede oler tan bien? Aun cuando se muere por enterrar la nariz en la curva de su cuello como tantas otras veces se ha permitido hacer, debe mantenerse quieto en ese preciso momento. Haberse hecho el chulo y ponerse a hacer los deberes por primera vez junto a ella no parece estar siendo una buena idea, no cuando las manos le pican por querer sostener algo más que su ostentosa pluma de pavo real.

Puede percibirla con una jodida claridad al otro lado de la mesa, a solo un palmo de distancia; con solo estirar el brazo podría llegar a rozar un mechón de su enmarañado cabello oscuro. Toma aire muy despacio para que ella no se dé cuenta y lo suelta poco a poco. Debe mantenerse firme. Si ha comenzado esto, entonces está obligado a terminarlo, y permitirse delatarse delante de ella no es una opción.

A su alrededor solo se escucha el rasgar de ambas plumas en sus respectivos pergaminos y de vez en cuando el rozar de las páginas de alguien hojeando un libro por alguna otra mesa. Vuelve a chuparse el labio porque ha estado tan absorto en la presencia de Hermione que ya es capaz de oír su acompasada respiración, cada inhalación y cada exhalación. El pulso le tiembla por una fracción de segundo cuando a su mente comienzan a llegar diversos pensamientos de sus tantos encuentros en la maldita Sala de los Objetos Ocultos, en donde, al contrario que ahora, su respiración es agitada y entrecortada, calentándole el rostro cuando él se dedica a besarle la cara y morderle las orejas. Y luego están sus gemidos, aquellos pequeños ruiditos jodidamente excitantes que consiguen ponerlo a cien, que a veces alcanza a ahogar posando sus labios sobre los de ella mientras le aprieta la cintura con las manos, presionándola contra su anhelante cuerpo.

Draco maldice mentalmente y vuelve a tomar aire, siente que una gota de sudor le baja por la mitad de la espalda. De repente hace mucho calor. Aquella biblioteca nunca se le ha hecho tan malditamente asfixiante como justo ahora. Se remueve un poco en su silla y concentra toda su atención en mojar la punta de la pluma en el frasco de tinta negra.

Es cuando ella comienza a tararear—esa _puta_ canción—que él no puede aguantar más. Se pone de pie abruptamente dispuesto a insultarla a bocajarro para distraerse con otra cosa. Horrorizado, se percata que carga una erección monstruosa, así que se sienta rápidamente otra vez.

—¡Joder, Granger!

Hermione, que ha hecho caso omiso cuando él se ha levantado, ahora alza la vista de su ensayo y lo mira curiosa.

—¿Qué pasa?

_«__Muchas cosas pasan»_, piensa Draco. Principalmente dentro de sus pantalones.

—Me desconcentras con tu horrenda voz de sirena fuera del agua.

No es del todo mentira, por lo menos la parte en que lo desconcentra. El descubrir que ella tararea la misma canción estando con él en cualquiera de sus dos facetas es un poco abrumador. Sabe que este giro que ha dado a su rutina con ella se debe precisamente a esos momentos en que ambas realidades se rozan peligrosamente, permitiéndole ver a esa Hermione Granger que él secretamente ha comenzado a codiciar.

—Hay bastantes mesas por ahí, Malfoy. No sé si te habrás dado cuenta—responde la joven mostrándose ofendida por su comentario.

—Yo llegué aquí primero—replica de inmediato. Eso, contradecirla en sus afirmaciones es algo que lo distraerá de su deseo por ella. Es estar de vuelta a su zona de confort.

—Pero esta es mi mesa habitual y tú bien lo sabes.

—_Era_ tu mesa habitual. Puedes marcharte y sentarte en cualquier otra.

Ella amplía los enormes ojos más si cabe, incrédula ante su cinismo.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan… tan…?

—¿Tan qué?

—Tan… ¡Olvídalo! —se levanta de golpe, la silla tras ella se tambalea peligrosamente pero no llega a volcarse—Puedes permanecer sentado en esta mesa hasta que te salgan raíces, si lo prefieres. Yo me marcho.

—¿A dónde vas?

Se maldice al segundo siguiente por haberse dejado llevar por los impulsos de nuevo. Esta _no _es_ Hermione_, esta es _Granger_ y Granger jamás le rendiría cuentas a él ni aunque se lo pidiera de rodillas.

La Gryffindor lo mira con una ceja arqueada.

—No creo que te interese, la verdad.

—Es verdad, no me interesa—se da prisa en asegurar Draco, pero se siente un poco infantil hacerlo de aquella forma.

—Bien.

Con una presteza envidiable, Hermione guarda todas sus pertenencias de vuelta a su mochila y marcha de allí con la frente en alto. Él se le queda viendo hasta que la pierde de vista y un par de segundos después escucha el pequeño «clic» de la puerta de la biblioteca al cerrarse.

Suspira hasta vaciar todo el aire de sus pulmones. Se da cuenta que tenerla lejos tampoco lo apacigua. Es especialmente difícil, sobre todo, estando empalmado como si se tratara de un patético niño de trece años.

Jodida Granger.

* * *

**II**

_**(Inquietudo)**_

* * *

**H**ermione Granger mira a Harry Potter con una arrogancia poco habitual en ella. Es imposible no querer mostrarse de esa manera delante de él luego de en todo el sexto curso verse de segunda en pociones por culpa de ese pequeño tramposo que no deja de seguir al pie de la letra todas las anotaciones del «Príncipe Mestizo» apostilladas en cada esquina de ese viejo libro. Ella bien sabe que si no fuera por eso, Harry no tendría ningún mérito. No tiene duda alguna de que es un chico capaz y si le pusiera el empeño suficiente, sería excelente en la asignatura, pero no lo hace, así que para ella es totalmente injusto que sea el favorito de Slughorn a causa de alguien más.

Es por eso que actualmente mientras lo oye maldecir en voz muy baja y lo ve acomodarse una y otra vez las gafas sobre la nariz, tirándose constantemente de los ya de por sí desordenados cabellos, no puede evitar regocijarse ante su consternación. Esta vez el perverso ejemplar de pociones avanzadas del Príncipe Mestizo no puede hacer nada por él.

El profesor Slughorn ha decidido implementar ese día una «práctica de refrescamiento», como bien ha denominado al hecho de asignar a cada estudiante realizar una poción estudiada en años anteriores. A Hermione le ha tocado preparar una pócima infladora. Al principio, cuando le fue asignada, se sintió insultada ante una prueba tan simple que no prometía ningún desafío, se trataba de una poción realizada en el segundo curso que causaba que las cosas—ya sea objetos o miembros humanos o animales—se agrandaran; se dio cuenta después, no obstante, que a todos se le eran asignadas pociones estudiadas en los primeros tres años de escuela. Slughorn había hecho la acotación que al finalizar cada poción, le daría la libertad a cada uno de poder probarla en la persona que escogieran. Es por ello precisamente que había seleccionado pociones que contuvieran un bajo nivel de peligro, se dio cuenta Hermione.

A Harry, por otro lado, le había tocado hacer una solución para encoger. Habían hecho falta solo diez minutos para que comenzara a ponerse ansioso ante el hecho de que consultar su preciado libro no serviría de nada. Poco era lo que recordaba de su preparación, pese a que había dado rápidamente con sus ingredientes, sin embargo luego de cortar las raíces de margarita en trozos exactamente iguales, la cosa se le había comenzado a complicar. Parecía tener un debate mental sobre lo que había que hacer con el ciempiés muerto.

—Debes cortarlo también, Harry—le dice por fin Hermione, cuando logra compadecerse de él.

Él la mira con una expresión agradecida y seguidamente hace lo que le ha dicho.

—¿Problemas con tu poción, Potter? Yo ya estoy por acabar la mía.

Ambos voltean a ver a Malfoy. A él, al igual que a Harry, le ha sido asignada la tarea de realizar una solución para encoger. Hermione echa un vistazo a su caldero hirviendo a fuego lento: efectivamente, no falta mucho para que la poción adquiriera el verde brillante adecuado y se dé por finalizada.

—Me cuesta creerlo, Malfoy. Parece bastante ridículo cuando fuimos Ron y yo quienes prácticamente hicimos la tuya en tercer año—sostiene Harry, al parecer decidido a no aceptar un hecho como aquel.

Ron, un poco más alejado de ellos, refunfuña una afirmación antes de continuar batallando con su poción crecepelo.

—Entonces debe ser aún más humillante para ti que te supere en algo tan sencillo—repone el Slytherin con los ojos refulgiendo de cruel regodeo.

Hermione se pregunta justo en ese instante si su expresión de regocijo anterior ha sido parecida a esa. La perspectiva de haberse comportado igual que Malfoy la hace sentirse asqueada de sí misma. Hace una mueca, sabe que Harry tiene las de perder en esta discusión, y ya sea por un sentimiento de culpa o de solidaridad con su mejor amigo, interfiere:

—Deberías meterte en tus propios asuntos si no quieres que esa poción se pase, Malfoy—dice haciendo un gesto en dirección a su caldero.

El rubio no dirige la mirada allí si no que se le queda viendo. Suceden un par de segundos antes de que finalmente entrecierre los ojos y la mire despectivamente.

—Podría decirte lo mismo, sangresucia—sisea.

Lo ha dicho bastante bajito, pero Harry consigue escucharlo e inmediatamente lleva una mano a su varita sobre la mesa. La muchacha se apresura a detenerlo tomándolo de la muñeca.

—Basta, Harry. Solo busca provocar y lo sabes—le lanza una mirada significativa.

El pelinegro consigue controlarse y solo fulmina a Malfoy con la mirada. Se voltea para seguir con su poción. Hermione observa por última vez al pálido muchacho que se encuentra mirándola esta vez con una ceja arqueada, mostrándose mosqueado de repente. Cuando se gira para apagar el fuego de su poción, escucha a Harry rezongando algo y debe inclinarse un poco hacia él para logar escuchar.

—… entonces deberías probar tu poción en él para volverlo a ver con su nariz de melón.

Sonríe un poquito al caer en cuenta de a lo que está haciendo referencia: aquella vez en segundo curso cuando para que ella pudiera conseguir ingredientes para la poción multijugos sin ser notada por Snape, Harry encendió una bengala del Doctor Filibuster e hizo estallar la poción de Goyle, salpicando a un montón de alumnos, entre ellos a Malfoy, a quien se le hinchó la nariz igual que a una pelota.

Slughorn se acerca a ella y asiente al inclinarse hacia su poción, con su bigote de morsa moviéndose graciosamente mientras sonríe.

—¡Espléndido, señorita Granger! Como se espera de una alumna tan sobresaliente. Ha de haber sido pan comido para usted.

—Gracias, profesor—sonríe tímidamente, modesta. Se siente bien ser reconocida finalmente en esa clase luego de tantos años; con Snape eso no pasaba ni por error.

—Veo que el señor Malfoy también ha terminado su poción.

Hermione se da media vuelta en dirección al susodicho. El caldero de Malfoy ya se encuentra reposando, su contenido lleno de un líquido verde fluorescente que parece radiactivo.

—Una solución para encoger perfecta. Pero debemos probarla en alguien. Ah, señorita Granger—dirige sus ojos hacia ella nuevamente—, se me ha olvidado preguntarle con quién desea probar su poción.

—Malfoy estará bien—las palabras salen sin pensar de su boca. A su lado Harry suelta una risita complacida por lo bajo y Hermione se ruboriza.

—¿Y usted, señor Malfoy?

El joven la contempla con un brillito malicioso en la mirada. Antes de que hable, ya ella sabe su respuesta:

—Granger estará bien—indica, arrastrando cada palabra.

—¡Oh, perfecto! Esto será rápido. Tomen sus cazos y sirvan un poco en sus frascos. Debo ir a por los antídotos para darles a ambos luego de probar las respectivas pociones. Enseguida regreso—se retira de allí, llevando su rechoncho cuerpo al armario donde se guardan algunos ingredientes y pociones varias.

Hermione se apresura a hacer frente al chico.

—No es nada personal, Malfoy—busca aclarar, aunque parezca innecesario.

—Claro, Granger, claro. Dime eso cuando Potter no esté sonriendo.

Ella voltea rápidamente para ver a Harry, quien mira al rubio con una mueca burlona. Lo fulmina con la mirada, _«No es por vengarte, Harry»_, quiere decirle, pero honestamente no sabe por qué ha elegido a Malfoy precisamente. De todas maneras no es como si verlo con los brazos como dos garrotes sea algo carente de diversión. Será como una clase de entretenimiento un poco—solo un poco—perverso.

—Tengo malas noticias—menciona Slughorn cuando vuelve, con una clara expresión consternada—: Se ha acabado el antídoto de la solución para encoger. Me temo, señor Malfoy, que no podremos probar su poción… A menos, quizás, que la señorita Granger esté dispuesta a permanecer un par de horas en un tamaño más reducido.

Es una broma, ¿no? No puede ser posible que el profesor esté sugiriendo algo así. Por nada del mundo, Hermione estará presta a ingerir una poción hecha por Draco Malfoy sin un antídoto a la mano.

—¿Está dispuesta, señorita Granger? —insiste Slughorn—Es solo con un fin puramente académico.

Bueno, en momentos como este no es difícil imaginar por qué el hombre pertenece a la Casa de Slytherin.

—Yo n…

—Estoy seguro que Granger hará valer esa valentía de la que tanto alardean los Gryffindor aceptando. ¿Verdad que sí, Granger?

La está provocando, sus ojos desafiantes se estrechan en su dirección, el gris mercurio brillando con aquella malicia tan particular que Hermione ya tiene bien medida. Él podría estar planeando algo malvado.

—Yo no soy de alardear, Malfoy, a diferencia de otros—entorna sus ojos en la misma postura de desafío—. En todo caso, me parece ridículo pretender ser valiente arriesgándome a tomar una poción de dudosa ejecución sin ningún antídoto cerca.

El muchacho frente a ella aprieta los labios, llevándolos a una tensa línea.

—¿Insinúas que mi poción está mal hecha?

—Yo no estoy insinuando nada. Solo no puedo estar segura de si es correcta. Todos podemos cometer errores, Malfoy.

—Señorita Granger—se afana en intervenir el profesor al ver que el ambiente comienza a caldearse—. Le puedo asegurar, con solo ver ese perfecto color verde chillón, que la poción del señor Malfoy está bien ejecutada.

—Tengo la opción de negarme—encara al maestro.

—Eso es cierto, pero…

—Es mi última palabra, profesor. Yo…

Calla súbitamente, sintiendo los sentidos embotados. Sin conectar con su cerebro las palabras se ondulan en su lengua y salen con voz muy firme:

—… Está bien.

El rechoncho mago alza ambas cejas canosas, viéndose desconcertado.

—¿De verdad, señorita Granger?

—Sí—asiente con insólita calma.

Es extraño, siente que ha dicho algo incorrecto, pero cuando lo mira en perspectiva, todo parece estar bien. En solo una poción, a fin de cuentas, y tendrá la supervisión de Slughorn, además.

—¡Hermione! ¿Estás loca? —en tres largas zancadas, tiene a Ron a su lado, mirándola con incredulidad—¡Malfoy podría querer envenenarte!

—Si mi propósito fuera envenenarla, te aseguro, Weasley, que lo haría en circunstancias diferentes. Con menos público, a ser posible.

—No nos fiamos de ti, Malfoy—habla Harry, que se ubica al otro lado de la chica.

—Oh, no podré dormir esta noche gracias a eso, Potter—se burla él, mirándolo con superioridad—. Granger puede decidir por sí misma y ya lo ha hecho. Por Merlín, es solo una jodida poción, ¿vale?

Hermione es la única que asiente. A medida que pasan los segundos, se da cuenta de que no ha sido su acción más inteligente—el aceptar probar la poción de Malfoy. Aún no entiende por qué lo ha hecho. No parece haber una razón lógica.

Aún así, es una mujer de palabra. Y no piensa echarse para atrás.

—Terminemos con esto de una vez—murmura.

* * *

Saca una mano del bolsillo para empujar la puerta delante de él. La madera chirrea un poco y el sonido produce un eco que se pierde entre las elevadas estanterías. El silencioso lugar se encuentra prácticamente vacío a esa hora, con lo que Draco relaja más la postura. Se adentra con sus zapatos haciendo el mínimo de ruido contra el suelo. El olor a pergamino le inunda las fosas nasales y se le hace imposible no pensar en ella. Tampoco es como si no lo estuviese haciendo antes de eso, si ha ido a ese lugar es justamente con el propósito de verla; los factores que despiertan sus sentidos solo son un extra que consiguen crearle más expectación de la que ya posee. Siempre le sucede cuando va a encontrarse con ella en la biblioteca, aquella jodida ansiedad que se le instala en la boca del estómago ante la posibilidad de estar cerca de ella otra vez.

Se dirige directamente hacia la mesa de siempre. En un principio, cuando comenzó a ir cada tarde, primero daba un rodeo paseando por un par de estanterías antes de postrarse frente a ella y comenzar con la diversión, ahora simplemente lo encuentra innecesario. Ya no parece importar que los demás se percaten que va todos los días a verla. La biblioteca es un sitio libre y público, a fin de cuentas.

Se detiene y arquea una ceja rubia al no encontrarla en el lugar esperado. No hay muestras de que esté brevemente ausente buscando un libro como ha ocurrido en varias ocasiones—la mesa se encuentra vacía, sin ni siquiera un manchón de tinta. Draco mira de un lado a otro, ojeando el lugar en busca de su desordenado cabello.

Nada.

Hace una mueca. ¿Ahora dónde coño se ha metido? Podría pensar que se ha ausentado hoy, pero su instinto cada vez más afinado cuando se trata de ella—ese extraño vínculo que pese a no ser la primera persona a la que ha hechizado con un _Imperius_, se hace presente únicamente con la sangresucia—, le dice que está cerca. En algún lado de ese lugar repleto de libros.

Comienza a andar, zigzagueando de un lado a otro sin perder su elegancia, paseando la mirada entre las mesas y estanterías. Un par de chiquillos de Ravenclaw bajan la vista cuando pasa por su lado. A pesar que este año no se ha dedicado a atormentar a los de los cursos inferiores, ellos le tienen igual recelo. Sin duda que sea el hijo de un mortífago confirmado por el Ministerio da mucho de qué hablar.

Le toma unos cinco minutos más ubicarla. Lo hace de casualidad, justo cuando pasa rozando una mesa vacía y el sepulcral silencio le permite escuchar el susurro de las hojas. Se detiene, intentando situar el lugar preciso de dónde provino aquel sonido. Mira hacia abajo y el tirante de su mochila sobresaliendo de debajo de la mesa lo hace alzar ambas cejas, impresionado.

Se chupa el labio inferior antes de inclinarse para mirar.

—¿Te escondes de mí, Granger?

El brillo en la punta de su varita producido por un pequeño _Lumus_ hacen brillar sus enormes ojos como si se tratara de un animalillo sorprendido en la oscuridad de la noche. Las sombras recortan su rostro aniñado.

—Contrario a lo que pueda parecer, Malfoy, no, no lo hago.

Él sonríe de medio lado.

—¿Hay una razón más entonces para que te encuentres leyendo bajo una mesa de la biblioteca? —hace una pausa—Ah, déjame adivinar, ¿es debido a tu nuevo aspecto?

—Mi nuevo aspecto me tiene sin cuidado.

—Tus acciones contradicen tus palabras—se deleita al ver su pequeño entrecejo fruncirse y el mohín en sus labios—. De verdad, Granger, que tengas la apariencia de una niña de once años de nuevo solo por unas horas no es cosa por la que avergonzarse.

—He dicho que no estoy aquí abajo por eso.

—Vale, pues soy todo oídos.

Se produce un breve silencio en donde Hermione cierra suavemente el libro que carga en el regazo y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho plano.

—Realmente no creo que sea de tu interés, pero solía venir aquí los primeros dos años. Dejé de hacerlo luego por las evidentes limitaciones de mi cuerpo al crecer.

La observa con más curiosidad, como si se tratara de un nuevo espécimen mágico por descubrir. Hermione aprovecha para sacar las piernas cruzadas bajo su cuerpo y estirarlas frente a ella manteniéndolas muy juntas. Son flacuchas y cortas, de la misma manera en que solían ser años atrás cuando aún era una verdadera niña de once años. Draco la recuerda en ese entonces, caminando de aquí para allá buscando la siguiente aula para la próxima clase, siendo siempre la primera en llegar. No es como si se fijara mucho en esas cosas, pero cuando de pequeño se dio cuenta de sus obsesivos hábitos de estudio se preguntó con auténtica curiosidad cómo ella había quedado en Gryffindor en vez de en Ravenclaw.

En silencio, deja la mochila sobre la mesa y se acomoda en el suelo frente a ella. Jamás consideró hacer algo así—sentarse en el piso de la biblioteca con una pequeña Hermione Granger refugiada bajo una austera mesa—, pero este ha sido un giro bastante interesante que él mismo le ha dado a las cosas. Ha hecho algo que no había hecho hasta ahora: darle una orden a Hermione delante de todos. Una orden mental y bastante inofensiva, pero una orden al fin y al cabo. Está consciente de que ha sido algo jodidamente riesgoso, cualquiera podría haberse dado cuenta si prestaba la suficiente atención—¡Lo ha hecho incluso delante de un puto profesor, por Merlín! —, pero no se ha podido contener luego de enfrentarse a su insolencia. Que alguien juzgue sus aptitudes mágicas—que precisamente _ella_ lo haga—le jode bastante.

Ella ha llevado su merecido.

Y ahora que lo piensa mejor, incluso se ha atrevido a tocarla estando…

—¿Qué crees que haces? —cuestiona Hermione mirándolo recelosa.

—Sentarme aquí, tú qué crees.

—Jamás creí llegar a verlo. Verte sentarte en este suelo lleno de polvo, digo.

—Ni yo, Granger, ni yo—responde Draco con voz monótona. Qué extraña se ha tornado toda esta situación, la verdad—. Dime algo, ¿solías venir aquí abajo solo por gusto?

Ella abre mucho los ojos, sin duda la pregunta le ha caído de sorpresa. Baja los ojos y los brazos, comenzando a girar la varita aún encendida sobre su regazo. Sus manos son diminutas, advierte Draco. No recuerda que él haya sido tan pequeño a los once, pero realmente no puede estar seguro. La perspectiva cambia mucho con los años.

—Al principio empecé a hacerlo para esconderme—comenzó, hablando tan bajitico que si no fuera por la cercanía sería imposible entenderla—. Era mi refugio.

—¿Esconderte de quién?

—De los otros chicos que se burlaban de mí por ser como era… Bueno, soy.

—Una sabelotodo.

Asiente, pero no se le ve nada ofendida por el término.

—Incluso Harry y Ron lo hacían, por lo que prefería estar aquí abajo estudiando o simplemente leyendo un libro, sin nadie que me juzgara.

Draco permanece en silencio. Cuando entonces, no tenía demasiado interés en molestar a la sangresucia, de hecho, en ese tiempo, ni siquiera sabía que ella era una sangresucia; lo descubrió el verano siguiente cuando su padre preguntó por la procedencia de la niña que lo superaba en la mayoría de las calificaciones, él no supo qué contestar, porque honestamente hasta ese momento no se había preguntado de dónde provenía Granger. Siempre había asumido que pertenecía a una familia mágica común y que sería una mestiza. Fue una verdadera sorpresa descubrir que esa niña de capacidades mágicas tan extraordinarias fuera hija de padres muggles. Así pues, el año siguiente, fue inevitable no querer molestarla. Era como una clase de obligación, de esa forma su padre podría estar orgulloso de él.

—Pero la costumbre se quedó a pesar de que todo mejoró—continuó Hermione un minuto más tarde, con su voz infantil—. Cuando venía a aquí sola, me gustaba estar debajo de esta mesa. Madame Pince nunca se dio cuenta, y además se está bastante silencioso aquí abajo, lo que es perfecto para estudiar.

La mira sonreír, nostálgica. No entiende muy bien cómo algo tan sencillo—por no decir extraño—como eso pueda sacarle una sonrisa. Esta chica es bastante singular, incluso siendo una sangresucia. Sin embargo, aunque no le guste admitirlo, deja cada vez más curioso a Draco respecto a ella, con esta maldita necesidad de ahondar más en detalles, de conocer más cosas sobre su persona.

—Eres jodidamente rara, Granger—suelta en el mismo bajo tono. No sería bueno ser pillado por la vieja bibliotecaria.

—Gracias. Siempre es bueno recibir un cumplido—replica ella en tono sarcástico.

—¿Potter y Weasley también solían acompañarte aquí abajo? —pregunta tiempo después, cuando el silencio reina nuevamente.

Para su sorpresa, Granger sacude la cabeza en una negativa.

—No. Creo que nunca les dije que me gustaba estar aquí, no lo encontré necesario cuando veníamos juntos a la biblioteca; consideraba que era muchísimo más cómodo estar sentados en una mesa cuando éramos tres, que debajo—vuelve a sonreír.

Draco succiona su labio inferior, repentinamente ansioso.

—¿Eso quiere decir que soy el único que lo sabe?

La pequeña Gryffindor se lleva una mano a la barbilla, meditabunda. Se toma unos segundos antes de fijar la mirada de nuevo en él, con los enormes ojos brillantes de desconcierto.

—Fíjate, creo que así es. No recuerdo habérselo comentado nunca a nadie—se encoge de hombros—. Es como nuestro pequeño secreto ahora.

Draco se tensa en su lugar y aparta la mirada rápidamente para posarla en cualquier otro lado. Siente que permanecer junto a Granger es como estar jugando con fuego, un fuego que podría terminar rostizándole los cojones como no lo sepa manejar adecuadamente.

Vuelve a posar los ojos en ella. Es un poco adorable, esta Granger en versión miniatura. Ahora que es un adolescente puede admitir que las niñas de once años siguen teniendo un encanto propio de los infantes, y esta Hermione parlanchina que se ha abierto un poco a él, lo intriga sobremanera.

Se pregunta en ese momento, inquieto, si esta Hermione Granger que comparte sus secretos con él le calará igual de hondo que aquella chica que responde a todas y cada una de sus interrogantes cuando se le ordena, que es incapaz de esconder nada estando bajo la imperdonable.

Sobre todo, se pregunta si ahora que ella ha comenzado a sincerarse con él, Draco será capaz de dejarla ir cuando llegue el momento. De verla marchar para alejarse de su lado, refugiándose en el de los buenos.

Vuelve a chuparse los labios.

—Es nuestro pequeño secreto ahora—repite, con la voz ronca.

* * *

Próximo capítulo:

_**rivalita ac desdeño **_

_**(Rivalidad y Desdén)**_


	9. rivalita ac desdeño

**N/a:** Buenas, buenas~

Muchas graaaacias por su paciencia. No creí que me retrasaría tanto en publicar este capítulo, pero bueno, son cosas que pasan.

¿Aún siguen a bordo en esta aventura? Espero que sí ;)

No los entretengo más, ¡a leer!

_Disclaimer aplicado._

* * *

**- Octo -**

_**rivalita ac desdeño**_

_**(Rivalidad y Desdén)**_

* * *

**I**

_**(Rivalita)**_

* * *

_**H**_ermione vio cómo Malfoy hacía una mueca al tragar la poción. El antídoto hizo efecto casi de inmediato; los dedos de su mano izquierda, que en aquel momento se asemejaban más a grandes y grotescos embutidos, fueron disminuyendo de tamaño rápidamente dando la impresión de que se desinflaban, pero en realidad solo volvían a su tamaño original, transformándose en largos y pálidos miembros humanos conformados por docenas de huesos y articulaciones.

Con curioso desconcierto, se sorprendió esperando que la mano se redujera aún más, pero una fracción de segundo más tarde se percató de que ese era su tamaño verdadero. Él tenía las manos grandes, observó. Manos varoniles.

Quiso reírse de su propio asombro. A veces olvidaba que Draco Malfoy era un chico.

—Perfecto, señor Malfoy. Espero que no haya sido una experiencia demasiado desagradable para usted—dijo Slughorn.

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros, no tenía la expresión más emocionada en la cara, sin embargo tampoco se le notaba enfadado. Hermione se preguntó si el Malfoy de hacía varios cursos atrás, ese que lloriqueó como una nenita cuando fue atacado por Buckbeak, habría reaccionado igual ante un escenario como el actual. Lo más seguro es que no, era más fácil imaginarlo patalear y despotricar contra Slughorn, amenazándolo de ir a acusarlo con su padre por usarlo como una especie de conejillo de indias.

Quizás el hecho de que su padre estaba en Azkaban tenía mucho que ver.

—Es su turno ahora, señorita Granger.

Se dio cuenta que estaba siendo atentamente observada por los dos Slytherins. Por un momento experimentó la sensación de estar acorralada, mas luego se recordó que aún tenía el control sobre sus actos; jamás se había caracterizado por echarse para atrás ante una situación por más riesgosa que esta pudiera llegar a ser, y no pretendía que esta fuera la primera vez.

¿Malfoy quería ver de qué se trataba la valentía Gryffindor? Pues ella se lo iba a enseñar.

—Adelante, profesor—contestó con voz muy solemne.

El hombre sonrió y su bigote de morsa volvió a sacudirse graciosamente. Le ofreció el frasco de solución para encoger que anteriormente había examinado para asegurarse de que tuviera la dosis correcta para una muchacha de su tamaño y contextura—«Es usted bastante delgada, señorita Granger, sin contar que todavía muy joven. No queremos que se reduzca al tamaño de un bebé, sería bastante difícil de sobrellevar para todos»—, luego miró al rubio.

—Sin duda una poción excelente, señor Malfoy. Me atrevería a decir incluso que con la cantidad apropiada podría llegar a encogerme a mí mismo hasta llegar a parecer un niño de pecho sin problema alguno.

Como era de esperar, el muchacho mostró un regodeo más que evidente ante los halagos del hombre, revelando una enorme sonrisa arrogante. Slughorn definitivamente debía dejar de hacer eso si no quería volver a usar el antídoto para esta vez desinflarle la cabeza.

Hermione tomó el frasco de las manos del profesor y se lo llevó a los labios.

—¿Estás segura de esto, Hermione?

_«No»_. Volteó a ver al chico de gafas.

—Por supuesto, Harry—contestó con tono dulce, mirándolo a él y luego a su pelirrojo amigo que se removía en su sitio con obvia incomodidad, luciendo enfurruñado.

A regañadientes habían aceptado que ella siguiera adelante con su decisión, de cierta forma la confianza que tenían en ella le daba un poco de seguridad ante lo que consideraba se trataba de una de sus peores decisiones de los últimos tiempos—bastante comparable con aquella de dar por sentado que el cabello que había cogido de la túnica de Millicent Bulstrode para poner en su poción multijugos era de ella y no de un gato.

Antes de volver a llevarse el frasco a los labios, observó a Malfoy: él la miraba en silencio, como quien contempla un acontecimiento del que ya ha sido testigo y simplemente quiere revivirlo de nuevo; aunque estaba bastante segura de que ella nunca había bebido una solución para encoger hecha por Malfoy—ni por nadie, en realidad—, asumía que esto se comparaba a cualquiera de las ridículas y humillantes situaciones que había vivido gracias a él en las últimas semanas.

Bebió de un solo trago, sin reparar demasiado en el gusto salino, dispuesta a no mostrarse vacilante ante absolutamente nadie en esa aula. Casi inmediatamente comenzó a sentir una especie de cosquilleo en el cuerpo junto a una sensación vibrante que la recorría por entera. Mientras observaba el pequeño corro que se estaba formado a su alrededor—el profesor Slughorn, Harry, Ron, Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott…—se percató de que disminuía en estatura, después al bajar la mirada observó que las mangas de su túnica le quedaban guindando, ocultándole las manos, puesto que sus brazos también se habían encogido al igual que los demás miembros de su cuerpo. La falda le resultaba bastante holgada ahora, a duras penas se sostenía precariamente en su cintura; le estaba mucho más larga que antes, muy por debajo de las rodillas.

Con un suspiro, volvió a alzar la vista y la fijó en sus dos mejores amigos.

—¿Cómo me veo?

—Por Merlín, Hermione, ¡luces igual a cuando te conocimos en primer año!—exclamó Ron con ambas cejas arqueadas.

—Es porque la solución para encoger hace que te reduzcas y luzcas más joven—contestó ella de inmediato, de la misma forma en que respondía a cualquier pregunta que hiciera un maestro en clase.

—Y tan sabelotodo como en primer año, me supongo—habló por primera vez Zabini. Tenía una mueca despectiva en la cara, mientras que sus ojos oscuros brillaban con burla. Parecía ser un gesto patentado que los Slytherins tenían reservado para cualquier hijo de muggles.

—Ah, es verdad, Granger—dijo Malfoy, mirándola socarrón. A su lado Nott asentía perezosamente sin demasiados ánimos de aportar algo a la conversación—. Y esos pelos de escoba, tan horrendos como siempre.

—Malfoy, Zabini—comenzó Harry, rechinando los dientes—, como digan una palabra más les haré metérselas por el…

—¡Espléndido, señorita Granger! —interrumpió Slughorn a tiempo, aunque aparentemente sin advertir la hostilidad del ambiente. La observaba con sus pequeños ojos brillantes de emoción—Se ha encogido hasta la edad que planeé—giró la cabeza para observar a Malfoy, orgulloso—. Esto no habría sido posible sin la excelente poción que ha preparado el señor Malfoy, por supuesto.

Hermione no se contuvo a la hora de poner los ojos en blanco, gesto que al parecer se les hizo demasiado adorable tanto a Ron como a Harry que sonrieron enternecidos. Malfoy, por otro lado, infló el pecho y la miró altanero.

Esto ya comenzaba a ser ridículo.

Con un poco de dificultad, buscó su varita de entre sus grandes túnicas y ajustó sus ropas a las nuevas dimensiones de su cuerpo. Al observar el tamaño de sus manos hizo un mohín, no recordaba haber sido tan pequeña a los once.

—¿Es todo por hoy, profesor? —preguntó, escondiendo a la perfección su creciente impaciencia para salir de allí. Se sentía como la atracción principal de un circo.

—Así es, señorita Granger. Ya está por acabar la hora y debo verificar las demás pociones de los otros estudiantes—volteó a ver a Harry, como si repentinamente reparara en su presencia—: ¡Oh, Harry! Imagino que tu solución para encoger también está lista y es tan perfecta como la del señor Malfoy, ¿verdad?

El muchacho empalideció. Hermione sintió pena por él cuando fue tomado por el brazo por Slughorn y arrastrado hacia su caldero.

El pequeño círculo a su alrededor se fue disolviendo, exceptuando por Ron y Malfoy que siguieron de pie en su sitio, mirándola. Mientras el primero le sonreía genuinamente, el segundo le mostraba aquella mueca burlona y petulante que solía hacer cuando se había salido con la suya. Instintivamente, ella alzó más la barbilla, orgullosa.

—Estarás contento, Malfoy. Ya has conseguido lo que querías.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Granger?

—Salirte con la tuya.

Él ensanchó más la enervante sonrisa.

—Si con eso te refieres a que he conseguido que te vuelvas la flacuchenta y fea niña que eras a los once años, entonces sí, me he salido con la mía—hizo una pausa, mirándola de la cabeza a los pies. Era imposiblemente alto desde ese ángulo, todos lo eran—. Aunque si te soy sincero, no hay mucha diferencia. Sigues siendo igual de enclenque y espantosa—arrastró las palabras.

—Cállate, Malfoy—espetó Ron, saltando a defenderla de inmediato—. Solo buscas molestarla, pero Hermione siempre ha sido una chica extraordinaria.

Oh. Eso había sido… inesperado.

Malfoy cambió inmediatamente el semblante, ahora más que asqueado o burlón, se le notaba terriblemente irritado. A Hermione le parecía increíble lo sorprendentemente rápido que podía pasar de un estado de ánimo a otro en tan solo un segundo.

—Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, estúpida comadreja.

El pelirrojo enderezó los hombros, apretó los puños y ella se apresuró a tomarlo del brazo para evitar que cometiera alguna imprudencia.

—Vamos, Ron. No le tomes importancia a nada de lo que diga—miró directamente a sus ojos azules, tuvo que alzar la mirada más de lo que acostumbraba normalmente—. Vuelve a tu mesa y espera por Slughorn, por favor.

De mala gana le hizo caso, no sin antes hacerle un _encantador_ gesto al Slytherin con el dedo medio. Hermione se fue hacia su propia mesa a recoger todas sus pertenencias y limpiar su caldero, compadeciéndose mentalmente de Harry ante la cara de circunstancias que había puesto Slughorn al ver su poción aún sin terminar.

Salió del aula de pociones, finalmente. Lanzó un suspiro prolongado y se acomodó mejor la pesada mochila al hombro entretanto buscaba andar y llevarla a cuestas al mismo tiempo, se le estaba haciendo un poco complicado.

—No los tendrás siempre ahí para defenderte—escuchó la inconfundible voz que gustaba tanto arrastrar las palabras.

Detuvo su andar y se dio media vuelta para observarlo un par de metros más allá. Llevaba también la mochila al hombro y ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos.

—¿Qué dices, Malfoy?

—A Potter y Weasley. No siempre estarán ahí para defenderte.

—Yo no necesito ser defendida por nadie—replicó, posando las pequeñas manos en su cintura y mirándolo con dureza—. Sé valerme por mi misma. Incluso estando de este tamaño.

Rio por lo bajo, entre dientes. Parecía completamente escéptico ante sus palabras, lo que la ofendía bastante, a decir verdad.

—Te crees muy valiente, ¿no es cierto? —comenzó, arrastrando cada sílaba—La intachable Granger, un perfecto ejemplo Gryffindor. No hay un ápice de miedo en ella—bufó, los ojos le refulgían con visible hostilidad—Vi cómo intentabas esconderlo, Granger. El miedo. Muy en el fondo estabas aterrada ante la posibilidad de que yo de verdad fuera a envenenarte o a hacerte un daño irreparable. Lo sé, lo vi en tus ojos—entornó los párpados.

Ella lo hizo también, fulminándolo con la mirada. No se dejaría intimidar por nada de lo que dijera. Nunca.

—Para que lo sepas, Malfoy, valentía no se trata de no poseer miedo, sino de saber dominarlo—repuso, con una postura de desafío—. Es una pena que tú y los de tu tipo no entiendan el concepto.

Se percató de que él apretaba la mandíbula, los músculos de su quijada contrayéndose.

—Sangresucia.

—Siempre dices eso cuando no hallas qué más decir. Eres bastante predecible.

Como dispuesto a contradecir sus palabras, él entonces hizo algo inesperado: en un par de zancadas estuvo frente a ella, a solo un palmo de distancia. La joven por poco retrocedió, como acto reflejo, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Reaccionar de esa manera supondría flaquear ante él.

Guau, era realmente alto, se sintió menuda a su lado. Lo ojeó en silencio. Una vez pensó que sus finos rasgos lo hacían ver como una chica, claro que eso fue hasta hace un par de años atrás. Ahora que todos habían crecido, estaba claro que la estructura ósea de su cara se había formado bien, endureciendo sus rasgos y haciéndolo ver sorprendentemente… atractivo.

Hermione contuvo la respiración cuando le vio sacar una mano del bolsillo y alzarla hacia ella. Por Merlín, ¿iba a pegarle? ¿A abofetearla de la misma forma en que ella lo hizo una vez con él? En aquel momento incluso se esperó aquella reacción de su parte, estaba preparada ante un golpe de vuelta, no obstante en aquel tiempo ambos tenían trece años y ella era casi del mismo tamaño que el muchacho, podría lidiar con eso. Ahora él en cambio tenía dieciséis, había crecido en tamaño y también en fuerza, estaba segura. Más importante, ella ahora era igual de pequeña que una chica de once, y no necesitaba comprobarlo para saber que tenía la misma fuerza que una. Si él le pegaba, ella no podría defenderse.

Cerró los ojos despacio, esperando el golpe. No pensaba dejar ir su dignidad mostrándose asustada, solo se preparaba para lo inevitable.

Sintió un leve tirón en su pelo. Al abrir de nuevo los ojos se dio cuenta que él había enroscado un mechón de cabello en su dedo índice. Inclusive sabiendo que no iba a pegarle, siguió aguantando la respiración. Lo observó, Malfoy tenía la mirada puesta en aquel mechón castaño, con una súbita abstracción en ese simple acto.

—Se siente igual—musitó, tan bajito que no estuvo segura de entenderlo bien.

—Malfoy, ¿qué…?

Él entonces la miró y Hermione enmudeció, tenía los ojos grises cargados de una emoción que no supo interpretar. Estaba bastante segura que nunca nadie la había visto de esa manera antes.

Finalmente la soltó, se ajustó mejor la mochila al hombro y pasó por su lado, sin siquiera dirigirle una última mirada.

Soltó todo el oxígeno de golpe. Cayó en cuenta justo en ese momento de que era la primera vez que Malfoy la tocaba por cuenta propia.

* * *

—… conmigo, Draco…

Llevó dos de sus dedos al puente de la nariz y se lo masajeó, buscando paciencia de donde no tenía. Sentía unas inmensas ganas de estrangular a Pansy que no paraba de hablar y hablar y revolotear a su alrededor. Había dejado de escucharla hace mucho, pero por otra parte era bastante difícil no irritarse ante el tono empalagoso de su jodida voz. Había sido bastante estúpido de su parte soltar en la Sala Común que iba a la biblioteca tan descuidadamente delante de ella. Era de esperar que aprovechara que estaría solo y lo acosara, buscando algo que él no estaba dispuesto a darle, ni en un millón de años. Cada vez que ella lo observaba con esos putos ojitos enamorados le entraban nauseas. Era completamente repugnante.

—…sucia Granger…

Alzó rápidamente la cabeza ante la mención de aquel apellido. Al mirar a Pansy se dio cuenta que ella miraba hacia otro lado, dirigió sus ojos en la misma dirección y se encontró con Hermione, o parte de ella. Apenas podía distinguir un lado de su rostro recortado por la tapa de un libro. Su cabello, sin embargo, era reconocible de aquí a Bulgaria. Se encontraba ojeado un volumen de—en vista de la sección en que se encontraba— supuso era Transformaciones.

Draco se sintió molesto. Había estado tan concentrado en ignorar la irritante voz de Pansy que no se había dado cuenta de en qué momento ella había entrado al recinto.

—Mírala, siempre escondiéndose en este lugar. Ya ni sus amigos la acompañan. Es patética—escupió la Slytherin con su usual desprecio.

Mientras observaba a la castaña, tuvo el impulso de replicar a Pansy que estaba equivocada. Por lo visto nadie podía entender a Granger más que él, no parecían comprender que iba allí todos los días por mero placer, porque realmente disfrutaba permanecer con la nariz metida en un libro, porque para ella no parecía haber mejor cosa que eso.

Se reprimió a tiempo, por supuesto. Ya era bastante extraño estar defendiéndola en su cabeza.

—Y tan desarreglada como siempre. De verdad que no lo entiendo, Draco, ¿a quién se le ocurriría salir con ella…?

—¿Hay alguien que quiere salir con ella? —le cortó de forma abrupta, fijando la mirada en la pelinegra.

Pansy lo miró con ambas cejas enarcadas.

—¿Qué? No. Bueno, solo recordaba cuando en cuarto curso Viktor Krum la invitó al baile. Seguro fue ella que lo hechizó—su rostro luego hizo una mueca de absoluto asco—. Y está Weasley, si es que la ve y se derrite ahí mismo, es obvio que le lleva gustando desde hace mucho.

—A Granger no le gusta Weasley—soltó Draco de inmediato.

La chica le lanzó una mirada confundida.

—Ya… De todas formas no es el punto aquí. Mírala, ¡si es fea!

Draco, efectivamente, la miró, no le costaba nada hacerlo, sobre todo cuando ella no era consciente de eso; le gustaba ser testigo de aquellos gestos inconscientes que no hacía cuando sabía que estaba siendo observada—como la forma en que arrugaba la nariz cuando algo no era de su interés o cuando le daba por enrollar un mechón de su propio cabello mientras la lectura la abstraía completamente. Hermione cerró el libro que cargaba en las manos y caminó con él hasta su mesa favorita—ahora, la mesa de _ambos_. Sus rizos castaños se movían al compás de sus parsimoniosos pasos. Se sentó dándoles la espalda, Draco la imaginó con las rodillas muy juntas, apartándose el desordenado cabello de la cara para poder leer, con esas pequitas regadas por su respingada nariz y sus labios resecos pero siempre rosaditos y carnosos.

_«No es fea»,_ se admitió a sí mismo. Es solo que muchos no podían verlo. Granger poseía una especie de encanto particular.

Pansy no se aguantó mucho y caminó hacia la muchacha, meneando el culo de manera exagerada; Draco recordó que hace un par de años atrás, cuando era todo hormonas y libido, disfrutaba mirándola, ahora simplemente le parecía ridícula. Quizás podría dejar de comportarse de esa manera delante de los hombres si deseaba darse a respetar. Granger, por ejemplo, nunca…

Frunció el ceño y cortó de cuajo la nueva corriente de pensamientos que lo invadía. Debería dejar de meter a la sangresucia en cada puta reflexión que rondaba por su cabeza.

—Mírate, Granger, seis años y sigues siendo la misma triste ratita de biblioteca—la abordó Pansy, ubicándose frente a la Gryffindor—. Ni siquiera Potter o Weasley te quieren hacer compañía ya, debe ser que cualquier cosa es mejor que pasar tiempo contigo.

Hermione no dio muestras de haberla escuchado. Draco se movió de sitio para obtener un mejor ángulo de visión, ella mantenía la mirada fija en las páginas del libro sobre la mesa, con sus pupilas moviéndose ferozmente sobre las palabras, devorando su contenido.

Pansy, visiblemente ofendida al ver que era ignorada, golpeó la mesa con un puño.

—Te estoy hablando, sangresucia.

—Y yo te escucho, Parkinson—dijo Granger sin levantar la vista.

—¿Entonces por qué no contestas a lo que te he dicho?

—Porque te daría la satisfacción de hacerte creer que me importa.

Draco mordió la sonrisa que amenazaba con formarse en su boca. Esa había sido una respuesta excelente, del tipo que él diría en una situación similar.

No recordaba que Granger fuera tan ácida en sus réplicas.

—Inmunda—escupió la joven Slytherin, con el rostro deformado por la rabia—. Te crees mejor que yo, ¿no es cierto?

—Yo no he dicho eso en ningún momento—alzó finalmente sus ojos hacia ella—. ¿Por qué, Parkinson? ¿Te parece que lo soy? ¡Vaya! Cuán halagada me siento.

Pansy enmudeció, tenía el rostro rojo como la grana, muerta de humillación. Sin duda no se esperaba que las cosas se torcieran de esa manera. Estaba claro que Granger había mejorado su sarcasmo.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes?

—¿Cómo?

—Que si es todo lo que tienes—sacudió la mano, señalando algo invisible entre ellas—: Toda esta verborrea insulsa que pretende ser ofensiva.

Pansy parecía no saber qué decir esta vez.

—Mira, Parkinson—comenzó la chica, cerrando el libro que leía—. Esto no es nada, ni siquiera la tercera parte, en comparación a lo que me ha hecho Malfoy todo este tiempo.

Draco se sobresaltó ante sus palabras, porque ella de verdad no tenía idea de cuán ciertas eran. Se repuso a tiempo antes de que volteara en su dirección. Hasta ese instante no había creído posible que supiera que él estaba allí. Granger lo miró con sus enormes ojos marrones y él por un momento se quedó en blanco—cualquier pensamiento pareció evaporarse de su cabeza cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

—Así que si pretendes tú también venir aquí para fastidiarme, te sugiero que te prepares mejor. Ya he tenido bastante práctica—finalizó sin apartar la vista de él, aunque indudablemente seguía hablándole a Pansy.

Y Draco pasó saliva. Por un momento, solo por un momento, se sintió desnudo ante la mirada de Hermione Granger.

* * *

**II**

_**(Desdeño)**_

* * *

** E**nero dio paso a Febrero, con el derretimiento de la nieve pero con un clima húmedo y frío que parecía calarte los huesos en cuanto ponías un pie fuera del castillo. Las clases de Aparición finalmente habían dado inicio, Hermione, al igual que la gran mayoría, se encontraba entusiasmada cuando llegaba el sábado y debía dirigirse hacia el Gran Salón o hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, según el pronóstico del tiempo.

Aquel día hacía el suficiente sol como para aventurarse al exterior, así que la profesora McGonagall los dirigió hacia un espacio abierto, bastante cerca de los invernaderos. Hermione había decidido deshacerse de su bufanda, guardándola descuidadamente dentro de su mochila con toda la intención de recibir calor directamente de los rayos del sol. Caminaba con cuidado de no resbalar con el musgo mojado, oyendo a su lado el parloteo incesante de Ron que no paraba de decir que esta vez sí lograría conseguirlo: aparecerse dentro de los desvencijados aros de los que el Instructor Twycross hacía uso para que practicaran. La primera vez Hermione había entrado en pánico al saber que intentarían aparecerse sin más instrucción que la de visualizar un destino, estar determinados y tomar una decisión. Aquellas tres D habían sido su dolor de cabeza la primera media hora, y luego cuando Susan Bones había sido víctima de una _escisión_, realmente había sentido pavor de acabar igual. Pero supo controlarse, siempre había sido buena en tener bajo control sus nervios y mantener la calma en situaciones de estrés, así que, pese a que no tuvo éxito alguno apareciéndose, tampoco sufrió ningún accidente.

Cuando llegaron al sitio se encontraron con los demás alumnos de sexto año de las otras Casas. Más tarde se lo reprocharía, pero en aquel momento se le hizo imposible no buscar a Malfoy con la mirada; lo encontró unos metros más allá, recostado contra un tronco mientras hablaba en voz muy baja con Theodore Nott. La tarde anterior habían tenido una acalorada discusión sobre quién lograría aparecerse primero, en la que ninguno había salido vencedor. Hermione al principio había sido condescendiente, diciendo que existían igual de probabilidades para ambos, pero cuando Malfoy comenzó a fanfarronear, afirmando que su sangre mágica y pura le daba una indiscutible ventaja sobre ella, la muchacha empezó a hacer alarde de su excelente desempeño académico, alegando que siempre había estado por encima de él en la mayoría de las asignaturas.

La cosa terminó con un Malfoy furioso y una Hermione indignada sintiéndose terriblemente infantil e inmadura al haber hecho uso de un recurso tan bajo como la presunción. Se había puesto a la misma altura que él y eso era bastante malo. A veces sentía que comenzaba a dejarse influenciar por su errado comportamiento Slytherin.

—Recuerden, jóvenes, quiero que dejen un espacio de tres metros frente a ustedes para ceder sitio a los aros en los que intentarán aparecerse.

La muchacha se apresura a tomar lugar junto a un nervioso Neville Longbottom que se remueve en su sitio inquieto. La semana pasada se escindió, gran parte de su cabellera se había separado de su cabeza, dejándolo casi calvo. Fue algo gracioso de ver.

—Tranquilízate, Neville—dice sonriéndole amigable—. Todo estará bien

—Eso, Longbottom, que como te sigas preocupando se te va a caer el pelo y no hará falta la patética excusa de tu triste rendimiento en cualquier jodida cosa que haces.

Neville se sonroja y baja la cabeza. Hermione voltea rápidamente.

—¡Malfoy! —le lanza una mirada afilada—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

—Lo mismo que todos, Granger: esperando que Twycross de la orden de aparecernos.

Ella entrecierra los ojos en su dirección. Malfoy la está viendo con su usual arrogancia. Lleva el rubio cabello húmedo peinado hacia atrás por al parecer una ducha reciente; no piensa admitírselo a sí misma, pero al tenerlo cerca es capaz de oler su perfume y el aroma a limpio se le hace extrañamente agradable.

—¿Y tienes que hacerlo al lado mío?

Él se encoge levemente de hombros y chasquea la lengua. Su postura es relajada.

—No me queda de otra. De lo contrario eres capaz de decir que te has aparecido y yo no tendré manera de refutarlo.

—Pues estando a mi lado tampoco tendrás manera de refutarlo—repone, mordaz—. Sea como sea, lograré hacerlo.

—¿El qué? ¿Hacer creer a todos que te has aparecido?

—¡No, aparecerme!

Él consigue sacarla de quicio tan fácilmente en ocasiones, sobre todo cuando se hace el tonto con ella solo para desquiciarla.

—Ah, muy buen chiste, sangresucia—arrastra las palabras, sonriéndole burlón.

—Déjame en paz.

—¡Silencio todos! —grita McGonagall—Siempre está la opción de irse para quienes no quieren prestar atención, ¡no hagan perder el tiempo al señor Twycross!

Hermione cierra la boca y dirige su mirada al frente, hacia el viejo aro que ha aparecido unos metros más allá, después cierra los ojos buscando dejar la mente en blanco.

—Y no lo olviden…—comienza Malfoy.

—¡Y no lo olviden…! —dice Twycross.

—… lo que hay que tener en cuenta para la Aparición, son las tres D.

—¡… lo que hay que tener en cuenta para la Aparición, son las tres D!

La joven debe morderse el interior de la mejilla para no reír. La discordancia de la monótona y arrastrada voz de Malfoy con la entusiasta y perfectamente modulada voz de Wilkie Twycross es lo que le ha hecho más gracia; el hombre siempre repite las mismas palabras en cada clase.

—Basta, Malfoy—refunfuña, aún sin abrir los ojos. Oye su risita socarrona por lo bajo.

El instructor del ministerio comienza a hablar nuevamente de las famosas tres D: Destino, Determinación, Decisión. Pero lo cierto es que a medida que pasan los segundos, la única D de la que ella es consciente es la de su nombre.

Draco Malfoy a su lado, con su agotadora presencia acechándola.

—A la cuenta de tres: Uno…

—De verdad, Granger, no podrás conseguirlo antes que yo.

Draco Malfoy desafiándola.

—Una obsesa por el estudio es incapaz de mantener la mente en blanco. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Draco Malfoy queriendo desconcentrarla.

_«Vamos, Hermione. Tú puedes»._

—… Dos…

—No se es buena en todo, asúmelo ya.

_«Concéntrate. Concéntrate»._

—Por Merlín, Granger, si hasta Longbottom lo está haciendo mejor que tú.

¡Draco Malfoy jodiéndole la paciencia!

—… ¡Tres!

Todo sucede muy rápido. Hermione se dobla hacia adelante y cree que va a caer de bruces, no obstante al abrir los ojos finalmente, se da cuenta que aunque tambaleante, ahora se encuentra en todo el centro del aro que anteriormente estaba frente a ella. Gira rápidamente para observar a Malfoy, con una sonrisa triunfante pintada en la cara. Hay una extraña impresión reflejada en sus ojos grises, más que sorpresa o desconcierto, hay un matiz escandalizado que la confunde de inmediato.

Piensa decir algo, mas la frase se le atora en la garganta cuando un punzante dolor le recorre el brazo derecho y en vez de palabras suelta un alarido que taladra sus propios tímpanos. Se lleva la mano hacia la zona adolorida pero no siente su brazo, solo recoge aire, y al dirigir la mirada allí se da cuenta de que no está.

Oh, por el mismísimo Godric, ¡se ha escindido!

* * *

La estancia permanece casi vacía. Las camas a su alrededor se encuentran desocupadas. Solo el murmullo de las cortinas al elevarse cuando les da la brisa es lo que se escucha, como una pequeña caricia entre tejidos de algodón.

—En serio, Granger, creo que tu gato me odia.

—…

Draco se mira las uñas, en un gesto vanidoso.

—Hoy de camino para acá volvió a arañarme la pantorrilla. Ya es la tercera vez.

La chica sigue sin responder y él alza entonces los ojos hacia ella, con el entrecejo levemente arrugado.

—Granger, ¿quieres decir algo?

—Malfoy, ¿qué haces aquí? —habla ella por fin, tiene una ceja arqueada y no ha dejador de mirarle con gesto adusto desde que él ha entrado a la enfermería y se ha sentado en la silla frente a la camilla—No recuerdo haberte dado permiso de venir.

El joven bufa y la observa socarrón.

—¿Y tú quién te crees? ¿La dueña de este lugar?

—No, pero…

—Entonces puedo venir si me entra la jodida gana.

La ve poner los ojos en blanco. Permanece sentada en mitad del colchón con una sábana tapándole las piernas, al parecer ha sido obligada a ponerse un pijama aunque sean las cuatro de la tarde. La sobria tela blanca se encuentra abotonada hasta el cuello, es un poquito decepcionante. Lleva un cabestrillo inmovilizándole el brazo derecho, aquel que fue víctima de una escisión. Draco recuerda el momento exacto: No se esforzó esa primera vez para aparecerse, quería colmar la paciencia de Granger primero así que buscó desconcentrarla a toda costa. Había sido muy divertido ver el mohín de su cara al intentar poner la mente en blanco sin éxito alguno—vamos, todos saben que él es un tipo bastante difícil de ignorar. Así pues, llegado el momento, observó la inquietante imagen de Granger desapareciendo en una clase de espacio circundante y apareciendo un segundo luego dentro de su aro… Gran parte de Granger. No Granger entera.

Un sentimiento extraño se había instalado en su estómago cuando la escuchó gritar de dolor. Era un hecho que no era la primera persona en escindirse, como tampoco es que fuera un acontecimiento poco común, era muy normal ver escindidos por aquí y por allá. Es por ello que no comprendía ese asqueroso nudo en el estómago que lo hizo sentirse inquieto en su momento.

Si no se conociera a sí mismo, pensaría que se trataba de… culpa. No lo era, claro está. En primer lugar, no era su culpa que ella no fuera capaz de concentrarse estando a su lado. ¿No y que es una bruja brillante?

—No estoy de humor para que vengas a burlarte de mí, Malfoy—habló nuevamente la muchacha.

—No vengo a burlarme de ti, Granger. Como puedes ver, vengo a quejarme de esa cosa que llamas gato.

—Crookshanks es un gato perfectamente normal—brinca apresuradamente en su defensa—. Si no le caes bien, sus razones tendrá.

—No es que le caigo mal. Me odia, Granger.

—Bueno, yo igualmente creo que te odio y también tengo un par de razones suficientemente válidas para hacerlo.

Él enarca una ceja en su dirección.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

Ella inmediatamente se señala el brazo inmovilizado.

—Esta es una buena razón, por ejemplo.

—¿Insinúas que tengo la culpa de que te hayas dejado el brazo olvidado en tu afán de ganar una batalla perdida? —arrastra las palabras, conservando ese cariz burlón en su voz.

—No se trata de una batalla perdida, intentaba concentrarme y tú has hecho todo lo posible para que no fuera así. Ha sido juego sucio y lo sabes—lo apunta con un dedo acusador.

Él suelta una risa por lo bajo, de las que sabe que la ponen de los nervios.

—Qué puedo decir, Granger—se encoge de hombros en un gesto desinteresado—. Ya me conoces y sabes mi modus operandi.

Se detiene al caer en cuenta de lo que ha dicho. ¿Que ella lo conoce? Está bastante seguro que no, ¿pero desde cuándo esa familiaridad? Draco aún recuerda que hace unas semanas atrás seguía haciéndole bromas pesadas e insultándola por los pasillos. Aún la llama sangresucia, pero parece más un hábito que verdaderas ganas de herirla. Más importante todavía, ¿cómo es que ha llegado al punto de ir a hacerle una visita a la enfermería bajo la excusa de ir a quejarse de su mascota? Por Salazar, la relación entre ellos parece estar menguando tan velozmente que Draco no puede sentirse más que perturbado por ello.

La jodida Granger lo ha hecho de nuevo: intrigarlo de aquella maldita forma que causa que Draco quiera andar detrás de ella como un puto perrito faldero.

Asqueado consigo mismo, de sus acciones y de su comportamiento, pronuncia las siguientes palabras:

—Bueno, Granger, respecto a tu gato, no me extraña que luego haya gente pateándolo por ahí. Es un bicho odioso.

Ocurren una sucesión de emociones que se reflejan en su rostro: Por una fracción de segundo ella se muestra confundida, pero al instante siguiente alza ambas cejas con verdadera sorpresa para luego fruncir mucho el entrecejo, luciendo realmente molesta.

Ha atado cabos fácilmente, como era de esperar.

—¡¿Has pateado a Crookshanks, Draco Malfoy?!

Él no hace otra cosa más que sonreír, regodeándose en su enfado.

—¡¿Has hecho daño a mi gato?! —vuelve a preguntar, con la voz chillona.

Se muestra ahora consternada, claramente preocupada de que él le haya hecho algo horrible. Tan tonta, ¿acaso creía que él no era capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas? ¿Olvidó por un momento que él la odia tanto a ella como a todo lo que está relacionado con su persona y su jodido entorno Gryffindor y muggle?

—Solo ha sido un puntapié, sangresucia.

—¡Un puntapié! —repite, con indudable indignación—¡¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así?!

—Ah, fíjate qué fácil ha sido—se incorpora y señala uno de sus zapatos—. Alcé el pie y le di fuerte con la punta de mis bonitos za…

—¡Fuera!

El joven Slytherin parpadea en su dirección, incrédulo.

—¿Perdón?

—¡Fuera de aquí!

—¿Me estás echando? —frunce los labios, contemplándola ceñudo.

—¡Es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo! ¡Lárgate, v-v-vil cucaracha!

Repentina ira bulle por todo el cuerpo de Draco. Aquella maldita _inmunda_ lo ha llamado de aquella jodida manera igual que en tercer año. Y además busca echarlo, como si él fuera cualquier cosa, como si se tratara de un puto elfo doméstico que despides cuando ya no te es útil. Como si no fuera _nada_ para ella.

¡Cuando él es su dueño, maldita sea!

—Pequeña mierda sangresucia—sisea, mirándola con verdadero odio.

Se pone de pie bruscamente y estira la mano hacia ella, con todo el propósito de tomarla del cuello. Quiere zarandearla, estrangularla, apretarle muy fuerte todo el cuerpo para que ella sepa quién es el que manda allí. Hermione jadea y se echa hacia atrás, previendo sus intenciones, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y quizás, con un poco de miedo.

—¡Señorita Granger! ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? —aparece Madame Pomfrey llevando una bandeja de pociones sanadoras.

Draco se apresura a erguirse, alejándose rápidamente de la chica. Al reparar en la presencia del muchacho, la enfermera arruga el ceño.

—Señor Malfoy, la señorita Granger necesita descanso. Creo conveniente que se marche ahora mismo—agrega al ver el estado en que se encuentran los dos.

Lanzándole una mirada envenenada a ambas mujeres, Draco se retira, con profundos deseos de hacerle las peores cosas a Hermione. Una y otra vez.

Ya se las cobrará luego.

* * *

Próximo Capítulo:

_**timoris et violentia**_

**(Temor y Violencia)**


End file.
